The Lost Arc
by David Arcwing
Summary: Jaune is not your typical student at beacon in fact he shouldn't be a student at all but through several events here he is at Beacon. Lets just say with old friends, new friends, and old enemies things will be anything but boring.
1. The Lost Arc

TODAY IS THE DAY I TRY MY HAND AT A RWBY FAN-FICTION I'VE REALLY WANTED TO DO THIS AND IM FINALLY TRYING IT OUT I'LL ADMIT THAT I TOOK SOME IDEAS FROM OTHER FAN-FICTIONS BUT I WONT TAKE CREDIT FOR THEM. PLUS I'VE GOT PLENTY OF MY OWN IN ORDER TO MAKE SOMETHING TRULY ORIGINAL I THINK YOU'll LIKE IT. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. FOR SOME REASON SOME OF THE TEXT WONT SHOW UP SO BEAR WITH ME. Ive also updated the first two chapters in order to add more context to the story.

"Speach"

'thoughts'

"_voices in a persons head_"

* * *

Professor Ozpin sat at his desk late at night with his assistant Glynda Goodwitch who was pacing angrily as he read through the files on a new ''student" at beacon. This rather uncomfortable silence lasted no longer as decided to say what was on her mind. "Ozpin I've known you for many years and I've never doubted your judgement but this seems highly irregular." Ozpin lowered the papers down to the desk and pushed them a little of to the side as he drank from his mug. "I honestly don't see what the problem is I've told you these files have been checked multiple times by all of my sources and are one hundred percent right." Ozpin paused as he took another drink. "I know for a fact he will be a fine addition to the school."

huffed and angrily snatched up the papers as she speedily read through them. "Why does he even need to be at beacon with credentials like these, he could easily be an S-class hunter." Glynda looked up to see that Ozpin had moved from his chair to staring out the window at the night sky. "Not to mention his terms for enrollment why he would ask you to search for these people? Who is this Son Wukong character and why is he so important? Not to mention the person he want you to find first but he only gives you her first name and general physical description. It could take months to find these people."

Ozpin turned to her as she finished her moment and resisted the urge to chuckle this was so unlike her she seemed so wound up over this maybe he was working her to hard or maybe this person that they were discussing just had that effect on people. Either way he answered her. "You said it yourself he's easily an S-class hunter but you didn't see how he was when i found him. He was running himself ragged and losing hope fast while it would have taken him years he eventually would have lead himself down a self destructive path. I see no reason to let such a promising youth pass on so soon as I truly believe he has yet to reach his full potential."

Seeing her slump slightly Ozpin decided this conversation could be continued later. "Here" he said as he fished a pair of keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Goodwitch. "You seem tired and while I would normally ask you to get some sleep you seem to need to clear your head so why no take my vehicle down to Vale it may help clear your head and you just might find something interesting." Smiling at the gesture made her way to the door as Ozpin's eyes followed her when she was gone he turned his head to the file on the desk. 'You really are an interesting person, Jaune Arc.'

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER

Jaune slumped against the wall and slid down to sit against it as the airship prepped to take off to Beacon his new home for the next four years. He groaned as he swallowed the bile building up in his throat back down as he eyes became heavy with the need to rest. The airship hadn't even moved and he was getting air sick it wasn't normally a problem but it became a big one when he was exhausted. He knew exactly why he was so tired, he hadn't slept in over a week and a half, not since he had accepted Ozpin's deal to come to Beacon. He had done so on his own terms and it made him feel much more hopefull about finding his friends. Jaune was many thing but stupid was not one of them naïve was one that was a bit up in the air though.

Jaune had made the smart move to accept Ozpin's deal for one reason and one reason only, influence. Just from the way he walked you could tell he was a learned and well connected man. More so than even he was. Jaune sighed to himself a little bitterly as he still felt he had still played into Ozpin's hands but was content to stay there for now. As long as he got what he wanted he'd keep his end of the deal. Be part of Beacon and become a hunter, again. He technically already was an official hunter and an S-class one at that, even if he hadn't told him he was sure Ozpin had done his research and knew almost everything. Keyword being almost he didn't know about his semblance, Jaune was sure of that and wanted it to stay that way for a little longer. He pushed those thoughts aside as he focus on his priority, sleep.

He reached around and removed his two 'Special' swords from their compartment in his back armor piece and then removed the sword and shield-sheathe, his family heirlooom from his back as well as he relaxed without their ever present weight on his back as he decided to catch some shut eye since he was one of the first ones on. Instead of a dream however Jaune was having a nightmare.

NEARBY SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

"Ooohh i'm so glad my baby sisters going to beacon with me!" shouted Yang as she squeezed the life out of one Ruby rose. "Please stop." Ruby weakly groaned out. Separating herself from the blond brawler wasn't easy but she managed. Before she fully regained her footing however the airship lurched violently from turbulence and sent her and Yang off kilter and tripping over themselves towards the wall one Jaune arc was sleeping against. Before they slammed into it however the sleeping knight shot up into a standing position and caught them both.

"You know when i came here this morning i didn't think women would start throwing them selves at me." Jaune said as he righted the girls positions. Now that they were standing on their own two feet he offered his hand out. "How about we get to know each other first Jaune arc short sweet rolls off the tongue nice to meet you." The blond brawler offered her hand and gave him a firm handshake that told him one thing, she was powerful while Ruby's was softer Jaune could tell she had just as much strength if not more. "Hm interesting. I can tell you two are strong and you'll only get stronger."

"Well okay then I'm Yang and this is my sister Ruby." The brawler said pulling her sister close. "Hi" was Ruby's short sweet and in Jaune's opinion cute reply. 'Why do i get the feeling i know them from somewhere?' Jaune thought. "Question." Jaune turned back to Yang. "What did you mean by 'only get stronger'?" Jaune adopted a sheepish expression as he looked down at the ground slightly cursing at his out loud thinking. "Eheh well you see, lets just say it's part of my semblance i would tell you more but i don't want to bore you with the details." Jaune looked up from the floor to see he had that he was being stared at by the two sisters.

"Or maybe your not bored, okay here goes,...um how out a demonstration." Jaune raised his arms and held his hands out palms up and about a foot away. Suddenly a fireball that looked like and was about the size of a baseball appeared in his right hand and was soon joined by two more as the three were balanced on top of one another. Jaune threw all three into the air and began juggling them with practiced ease adding a fire ball every once in a while till he was at ten fireballs and went further still by suddenly putting him right arm down and began juggling them with only one hand. Jaune turned his attention away from the fireballs to see he had drawn a bit of a crowd who were staring out wide eyed and jaws hanging open.

Jaune turned his attention then to Ruby and Yang to see them faring no better. 'Time to showoff a little.' Thought Jaune as he went back to juggling with two hands. As he did so he began to do all sorts of tricks like juggling them behind his back, throwing the fireballs in wide ludicrous arcs, and even juggling with his foot like they were hackie sacks. 'Time for the finale.' Jaune thought excitedly. He pursed his lips and blew what appeared to be a fine mist of sparkling crystals into the air above him and as the fireballs passed through it everyone noticed them slowly changing color. By the time the mist was gone Jaune was now juggling electric blue and white fireballs and not the orange and yellow ones he started with.

Jaune launched them at the high ceiling of the airship and when they hit it they exploded into confetti. Jaune clapped his hands twice and the confetti became a rainbow of vibrant fireworks as everyone stared in awe as jaune shouted TA DA. There was a roar of applause as Jaune took a low polite bow. It took awhile for the crowd to clear out but soon it was just Ruby Jaune and Yang left once again. "Wow" Was Yang's intelligent reply. "Soooo that was you semblance? It was really impressive but don't you think that was more of a party trick? Um no offense" Asked Ruby. Jaune chuckled at them. "Actually it was more of a clue." They look at him quizzically.

"How about a hint, what i just did was many things but its what it wasn't that reveals what it truly was." Jaune replied cryptically. Jaune watched as their faces scrunched and admitted to himself that the two were not blood sisters but obviously related if the cute thinking face was a family trait. "First you made fireballs and stacked them on top of each other -Ruby said as they pieced it together "You even changed the color of them and turned them into confetti so it's not controlling fire."-Yang said as she added her two cents. " nothing got burned and it didn't get hot in here." Ruby added another piece to the puzzle. "Not to mention we could breathe just fine despite the fact that on a sealed airship it should have had all the air burned away and theres no smoke."

Guess who said that. "And finally the fireworks when they exploded they should have released even more heat then the flames but everyone was fine." Ruby added eyes widening, pupils shrinking in realization. "So all in all it... wasn't... possible" Yang seemed to reach the same conclusion. "You create illusions!" The two yelled out at the same time. Jaune began to laugh out loud when they came to the wrong conclusion, they were so close yet so far Away. "Close but not quite." Jaune said after regaining his composure. "A little story is necessary. Once when i was little i was having a snowball fight with a Faunus friend of mine by the name of Son wukong." Jaune paused and for a split second saw girl with a black bow look up before going back to reading her book. "After awhile he got the upper hand and I was about to lose." Jaune continued.

Jaune then muttered something that Yang and Ruby could have swore sounded like 'using your tail is cheating' "Anyway in that instant I imagined a giant snowball landing on him making me the victor and having unlocked by aura at a young age I ended up using my semblance and a giant snow pile fell on him out of nowhere Even though we were in an open field." Jaune continued as he studied them while they listened and then he dropped the bomb. "My semblance isn't creation illusions, its altering reality!" Yang and Ruby seemed stunned, then skeptical. "Prove it" said Yang. "Okay turn around for five seconds would you." Jaune challenged.

While Yang did as instructed Jaune quickly whispered into Ruby's ear and got a nod. When Yang turned around to see a tall grown women with black-rec hair, silver-grey eyes, and a figure that made her feel inadequate who pulled her head into chest and snuggled her like a teddy bear. "so this is what it fells like to be the big sister i really like it" The woman said in a smooth silky voice. Yang pulled herself free and stared as she recognized her. "Ruby!" She almost yelled. "Of course who else would I be?" Asked the aged up Ruby as she grabbed her sisters hands and guided them all over her body, from her beautiful face to her smooth toned thighs that men and women alike melt at the feel. "Is this real enough for you?" She whispered in her sisters ear.

Ruby stepped back as Jaine snapped his fingers turning her back to her usual self as he whipped out a camera and took a picture of Yang's stupified fish out of water face. Jaune quickly handed the picture to Ruby who hid it in a secret compartmen in her cloak. Just in time too as Yang finally came out of it. She shot them a look that screamed she'd get them back for that. Ruby shot her a look that said dream on. "Looks like we've arrived." Jaune noted as the airship docked at beacon. As the two sisters turned to see the doors open Jaune turned back to his stuff and picked up his 'special' sheathing them in an X formation into his back armor plate, then he unsheathes his family heirloom and pressed the button turning the sheathe into a shield before sheathing the sword and placed the shield over the back plate of his armor the tiny yet powerful magnet locking the shield in place on his back.

By the time Yang and Ruby turned back around Jaune was gone already making his way to out of the airship leaving the two sisters staring at the space he had occupied to them only a second ago. "Well that was a thing." Yang said simply. "Ya he seems nice." Ruby said adding in her mind 'and a little cute.' As they made their way towards the exit.

* * *

WITH JAUNE

Jaune was phasing through the crowd looking for a certain bow wearing black haired girl however Jaune couldn't shake the weird vibe he was getting from the two girls he'd met on the dust plane something about them seemed off, he like them he really did but he couldn't shake the feeling he'd met them somewhere before. 'Dammit what is this feeling of remembrance?' Jaune fought took keep focused as he searched for that girl. He had to find her no matter what, he wasn't a stalker by any means but he'd noticed her on the airship reading while he was talking to Ruby and Yang. He noticed three things about her with his split second observation. First her bow twitch when he'd mentioned Son being a Faunus with meant she had heard him. Second that meant she could only be a Faunus herself. The third thing was the most troubling it was her aura, it was subtly activated not enough to glow but enough to instinctively do whatever it was doing. Jaune knew from experience using that much aura outside of battle was used to do one thing only, stopping pain. That raised the question why was she in pain and why it hadn't healed.

That meant she was most definitely seriously injured and it worried Jaune. "_You know you cant do this all the time right?" _Jaune rolled his eyes as a voice in his head made itself know. 'What is it now Julius?' Jaune thought in his head as he continued his search, ever since a few months ago they'd been stuck sharing a body and unfortunately they hadn't found a way to permanently reseperate._ "I just saying man you can't play knight in shining armor to every damsell in distress." _'I know already jeez' Jaune snapped at him before coming out of his thoughts when he saw Ruby being yelled at by a girl in white waving around a dust container clearly leaking. 'Definately wouldn't want to be her knight in shining armor.' Thought Jaune as he watched the scene unfold the girl continuing to yell and flick dust into poor Ruby's face. _"More like her bitch in shining armor". _

Julius noted with sarcasm causing Jaune to chuckle as he watched poor Ruby sneeze into the cloud of dust causing an explosion of fire and Jaune noted to had a little lightning and ice in it as well. 'Well speak of the Grimm.' Jaune noted as the girl he was looking for had arrived. Jaune only got snippets of the conversation but apparently the girl in white was the schnee dust company heiress. _"Ya that's not gonna win her any points in your book is it?" _Julius noted. Jaune nodded to himself not able to refute that statement. If you had asked him he'd say the Schnee weren't all bad but they had the amazing ability to shot themselves in the foot without even realizing.

_'_Well time to start the plan' Jaune noted as he was her walking away from Ruby and towards him, using him semblance Jaune created a note in his hand but as he past her he had a vision. Memories not his own flashed before his eyes thats when he realized they were hers. One memory stood out from the rest however, from what Jaune saw it was her talking to a little blond haired blue eyed kid in an alleyway as a Faunus protest turned violent raged in the back ground. 'Impossible is me!?' The memory faded before Jaune could make sense of it. Coming out of it he noticed she had almost completely past him so he whirled around into her path and got in front of her while altering the note slightly. "Can i help you?" She asked. Jaune smirked and did his best dark and evil intent face. "I believe you dropped this and that if you know what's good for you you'll read it and then dispose of this." Jaune handed her the note and quickly made it over to Ruby. He felt her eyes on him a few seconds later and turned slightly to give her his best nice guy impression. Before walking and joining Ruby.

* * *

WITH BLAKE

He knew but that wasn't possible she didn't know how but he knew. She stared back at him while he walked away and he turned and gave her a smile that just had to be fake. Her mind was racing as she read the note again and again as if it was some kind of trick but it wasn't. He knew her darkest secret and she would have no choice but to do as he said. Of she could make him dissappear.

* * *

WITH JAUNE SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

"_Did you really have to make such an evil sounding note Jaune?_" Julius asked as Jaune and Ruby made it to the assembly hall. Just before Ruby went off Jaune pulled her close and whispered into her ear. "Please keep quiet about what i showed you okay." Ruby happily nodded and ran off to join her sister. "_You didn't answer my question._" Julius deadpanned as he grew irritated at being ignored. 'Think about it she's a Fuanus she's obviously use to discrimination and hatred and has probably been tricked into a false sense of security before, she would logically be allot more suspicion if I didn't seem to have an obvious ulterior motive.' Jaune explained with logic. Julius absently nodded in Jaune's head unable to refute the logic.

Jaune was always the smarter one being able to beat him at chess without losing any unnessassary pieces despite Julius' ability to create as it was often called controlled chaos that could decimate even the greatest chess prodigies. Julius focused back on Jaune senses when he noticed him glaring at the Schnee heiress. Who once again seemed to be bitching at Ruby. "_Whats the dagger vision all about?_" Julius asked. 'She just called me tall blond and scraggly.' Jaune clarified with a little distaste. ''_Wow she may be a Schnee prodigy then. She shot herself in the foot not once but twi- what the hell are you doing_'' Julius Asked as Jaune prepped his aura. Jaune shot a miniature undetectable burst of his aura that impacted to just behind the heiress and commanded a huge sudden burst of wind that flipped her skirt up then faster then lightning Jaune took a picture.

'That will make excellent blackmail material.' Jaune thought as the flustered heiress looked around to see what had caused her wardrobe malfunction. _"U know she would probably respect you more if she knew you were an S-class hunter and easily stronger than nearly every person in this room put together." _Julius noted not thrown off by Jaune revenge tactics in fact he was a little proud. 'You know how incredibly arrogant that sounds.' Jaune replied. _"You know its true though she's not even trying to or she outright cant hide her aura levels and considering that aura can only be increased via combat ability and it can be use to accurately measure overall combat potential it's easy to see she's only low B-class at best. While Ruby, Yang, and that Faunus girl were mid B-class at least. Hell that up on stage right now is at best only a borderline S-class and you could still take her easy enough And remember here your an S-class hunter even without your semblance." Julius _reasoned showing his idiot savant nature.

Jaune smiled as he listened to Julius while Ozpin came on stage after hearing about their current living arrangements for the night Jaune decided to mess with the Schnee heiress a little more so he walked over to where she Ruby and Yang were and leaned over a bit to be at eye level. "I'm a natural blond by the way." The Schnee heiress groaned and looked away while Jaune made a Herculean effort to contain his laughter. Something Ruby and Yang apparently noticed but didn't comment on. Jaune walked away to explore the school before turning in and so he didnt look crazy staring into space. 'You saw that too right Julius?' Inside his head Julius nodded as he sat down on one of the many furnishings in Jaune's mind as he appeared sitting in the chair opposite of him. "Im so glad restructured this place it was pretty terrifying floating in a black void of information memories and everything else." Jaune chuckled before getting serious. "You saw it didn't you?" Julius grimly nodded. "Ya that girls memory or lack thereof is troubling to say the least."

Juane reclined his chair as he thought about it, she had a five year gap in her memories something thing that while itself was troubling the major factor however was it was trauma induced memory loss. To suppress five years worth of memory meant all kinds of horrible things had been done to her. Jaune didn't know why but he felt guilt well up inside him because of it. 'Why do i feel so guilty why do i feel like i let her down i dont know her do i?' Jaune felt regret worm into his heart as his eyes became downcast. 'I dont know what this feeling is, that i didnt do enough, that i failed that should have saved her, but i know one thing i wont fail again.' Juane leapt to his feet eyes burning with resolve as he turned to leave. "I'll promise you this Julius i will help her and i will fix your body." Julius nodded as Juane faded back into the real world. "Thank you brother."

* * *

THE ROOFTOPS THAT NIGHT

Jaune was laying with his hands under his head on the rooftops waiting for Blake to show herself. He had found out her name when she had introduced herself to Ruby. Admit ably he was ease dropping, but he learned something interesting. 'A man with two souls huh' Jaune thought as he closed his eyes. Jaune also felt as if he knew someone by that name along time ago but it was all to fussy. Jaune relaxed as he drifted off to sleep thinking Blake would be there soon. Only to be awakened when he heard to feather light foot steps of a person making their way to him. Either way Jaune feinted sleep as the person drew closer his aura at the ready to defend him in less than an instant. Good thing too as Blake's blade slammed down onto his throat a second later. Jaune's aura absorbing and reflecting to blast back into her weapon throwing her away. "You now its not very nice to try and cut someones head off while they sleep right." Jaune asked in a slightly scolding tone.

If Blake heard him she didn't make any indication of it as she charged him. 'Sigh this is gonna be a problem' Jaune thought. Juane dodged around her initial strikes with ease as he talked. "Look i didn't come here to fight or blackmail you i want to help you." Blake stopped for a second as she caught her breath. "And why should i listen to you?" Blake asked her quiet voice even yet stained. "Because i can, and will make the pain stop." Jaune said with sadness and conviction. Blake however didn't seemed convinced as she renewed her strikes. Jaune was a little sad she hadn't listened but he was determined to help her none the less. But first get her to stop moving. 'I gonna hate myself for this.' Thought Jaune.

* * *

ONE MINUTE LATER

Blake was laying on the ground exhausted with three large bruises forming on her back, her chest and her right eye. He had beaten her in three hits and was just staring down at her with false regret. It had to be false. Theres no way it could be sincere. Jaune continued to stare before lowering his hand down towards her then she used the last of her strength to raise her head up and bite him. "A-are really doing this right now?Seriously? " jaune asked almost incredulously. "Uh what ever it wont stop me from doing this." Jaune's aura flared to life and enveloped Blake. Jaune concentrated erasing what seemed to be years worth of abuse Blake's body. When he was done he pulled his hand free and began to walk away.

"Why" Blake asked causing him to turn around as she slowly rose from the ground, she felt different the pain that forever wrecked through her body for over five years gone in an instant. He'd done what no member of the white fang had done he'd healed her. "Why what?" Jaune asked slightly amused. "Why did you lie about the note, the face, and everything else just to get me up here?" asked Blake. "You're a Faunus Blake would you have honestly believed me when I approached you saying I wanted to help you out of the kindness of my own heart. Even if it was true?" Blake seemed to find the ground very interesting for a few seconds before answering. "No it would sound to good to be true years of waking up having to constantly use my aura to just be able to move my hands never truly relaxing lest it overwhelm me then my night in shining armor appears to make it all better." Jaune chuckled.

"Well when you put it that way" Jaune was suddenly in front of her and pulled her into a warm embrace. Blake was stunned if felt right being here it felt familiar, he felt warm and she felt safe. "That's so cute you really do purr." Blake blushed into his chest not realizing she was even making that noise. "Don't worry for now i'll be your knight in shining armor for as long as you need it." Jaune said as he pulled away before handing her a little remote with a single button on it "Just press it if you need me for any reason and all be there in an instant." Jaune said as he began to walk away. "Who are you exactly?" Blake asked bewildered by the person in front of her. Jaune turned slightly allowing her to see the side of his face as he smiled mysteriously. "I'm Jaune Deus Arc, I'm the man with two souls. And now i guess im your guardian angel." With that said and his task done Jaune disappeared from sight Leaving Blake alone to her thoughts. 'He's a strange one' thought Blake. 'But I like him.'

* * *

SO THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT YES IT HAS CANON IN IT BUT IT ASLO MAKES MAJOR DEVIATIONS FROM CANON THAT ARE QUITE OBVIOUS HOPE YOU LIKE IT.


	2. Cleansing a forest

THE SECOND CHAPTER IS UPON US HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

* * *

Jaune tossed in his sleeping bag ever so slightly as his nightmare faded as Julius screamed for him to wake up. Jaune shot out of his sleeping bag like a missle and onto the ceiling clinging to it like an arachnid superhero. 'I really hate when this happens' Jaune thought a people began to awake. Jaune landed down on the ground next to a kid with black somewhat spiky hair with a magenta streak of it the same color as his eyes. "Wake up sleepyhead." An orange haired girl said appearing out of nowhere. Jaune zoned out when he saw her though. 'Her hair is the same color as' Jaune didn't get to finish when Julius yelled in his head. '_JAUNE SNAP OUT OF IT!'_ Jaune held his head in pain for a few seconds. After the pain faded he walked away to do his morning routine somehow ending up in all the same places as the person he now knew was named Lei ren or just Ren and his not so silent shadow Nora. Apparently despite how long they'd been together as Nora explained they were just friends a notion that Jaune would admit as solid except she was trying to explain it to herself. 'Talk about denial' Julius and Jaune both deadpanned.

Then he bumped into the Schnee heiress, who he now knew was named Wiess. He was a little peeved he missed the last part of their conversation, something about sloth sounds, and not being able to listen to more of Nora's rambling. Instead he was being yelled at. "What were the chances this would happen?" Julius asked as Weiss who seemed to be getting angry that Jaune was blatantly ignoring her. Jaune did the math at lightning speed in his head to fast for Julius to follow. Jaune sighed in frustration. 'Allot higher than I wanted them to ever be.' Jaune turned his head and caught sight of the Amazonian redhead known as Pyrrha nikos. Jaune stared for a minute surprised that someone who won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row would go to Beacon of all places from what Jaune knew they could have made her a huntress for that alone, what were the chances of-no wait he knew what the chances were.

Julius quite literally saw where Jaune's thoughts were headed and said the one word reverberating in his head. 'Jackpot' Jaune moved past Weiss and made a b-line straight for Pyrrha. "Well hello gorgeous." Jaune said as he leaned against the locker next to her. Pyrrha seemed to blush at the compliment. "Hi um i'm Pyrrha Nikos." She replied. Suddenly unsure of herself she slowly reached out her hand which Jaune eagerly shook. "My names Jaune Deus Arc and i already know who you are I'm a big fan." Pyrrha seemed a little downtrodden to hear that, something that confused Jaune and Julius immensely. "Well i um have to go see ya." With that Pyrrha tried to look casual as she walked away but Jaune knew she was five seconds away from a dead sprint. Sure enough five seconds later Pyrrha was running max speed out of there, Weiss chasing after her. "That was weird" Jaune said as Ruby and Yang approached.

"So casanova hows the dating scene going?" Yang asked in a teasing manner. It was a little rude to make fun of Jaune he seemed like an okay guy the kind she wouldn't out right threaten if he tried to date Ruby, but she still wanted to get him back for the picture. "Great for all of five seconds until i mentioned i was a fan of her's the she put as much distance between us as the floor and the ceiling." Jaune said not the least bit put off as he pondered. Ruby and Yang looked up and noted that the ceiling of the hallway was incredibly high. "Well maybe she's weird like that or your a stalker." Ruby said. "Hey its not like i had a giant poster of her in my room or something" Jaune weakly tried to defend. 'I beg to differ' Julius deadpanned.

'We both know that's a load of bullshit' Jaune deadpanned back. Then his world reeled out from under him as a vision came to him. If Jaune ever told anyone about his visions they like him were naturally skeptical but in a world where soulless creatures ruled the world by sheer number and people used powers granted by their souls to fight them they would have come off as a bit off kilter Jaune's reason was a bit more logical. After all his semblance was altering reality not seeing the future and past so why should he have that ability and if so how did it work. He didn't know either of those answers but he had learned these visions were COMPLETELY accurate. Down to a single misplaced hair.

Ruby and Yang trembled at the full force of Jaune's aura as it flared to life and full power for a few seconds . His eyes were a storm of raging power before he calmed it and his aura dissipated. He was visibly allot calmer but his face was a little grim. "Sooooo what was that." Ruby awkwardly asked. "I just had a vision Of the past Pyrrha's very recent past." Jaune explained Ruby and Yang nodded and waited for him to continue having experienced his semblance firsthand eliminating allot of doubt. "Apparently a fan won a contest and Pyrrha visited her personally and her fan decided she wanted something other than an autograph. Something a little more intimate" Jaune's words struck a cord and they realized what he was insinuating. "So she was-" "NO" Jaune cut Ruby off before she could finish that sentence.

"Her self proclaimed biggest fan had allot of 'little fun' with her before Pyrrha managed to fight her off though." Jaune said she's probably afraid of her fans now considering how much of a psycho that girl was. "So what are you gonna do now?" Yang asked uncertain of how to approach her with this new information. "I suppose act friendly at all times and keep my distance when ever possible." Ruby nodded it sounded like the best possible game plan. "Well come on casanova we're late for initiation." Ruby said. Jaune grabbed to both of them and in an instant they were at the Beacon cliff overlooking the Emerald forest. "Hobba zz whaaa" was Ruby's intelligent reply to the spectacle.

"Another part of my semblance in i can manipulate any place my aura has been or is within a limited range of course even allowing me to warp to places my aura has interacted with allowing for teleportation, localized earthquakes, and so much more." Jaune explained. As he walked towards professor Ozpin and he saw they were one of the first people there. "Jaune may I have a word with you." Ozpin said as he motioned for Jaune to follow. Jaune complied leaving the girls and to their own devices. "I need your help and as much as I enjoy the occasional back and forth with you, I sincerely need your help and for you to be serious about this." Ozpin said Jaune nodded as they walked away from the other students arriving.

Jaune was completely serious in an instant. In the short time they'd known each other the headmaster of Beacon and he would engage in all manner of banter joking and trying to one up the other they saw the other as a truly worthy and worthwhile adversary. However that flew out the window when Ozpin called in a 'favor' this was obviously something big, even if you could no one called in an S-class hunter for no reason, this was important. "We've gotten confirmed sightings of about five dozen DEATH BRINGERS in the Emerald forest I need you to eliminate them." Jaune knew this was bad DEATH BRINGERS were A-class Grimm with their reaper like appearance, low regeneration, scythes and wolf pack tactics, however what made them truly deadly in that to many of them in one place usually meant a DEATH DEALER (low S-class) wasn't to far away.

The amount of hunters time and preparation to deal with a threat like that would take several weeks if not months and unlike normal Grimm that attack people on sight. A and S class Grimm actively sought out people to kill hence their names. "This needs to be done immediately and if possible with as few people knowing it happened as possible, will you do this for me?" Ozpin asked. Jaune nodded face blazing eyes sharp and focused. "Good and thank you, do you have some way of tracking them?" Ozpin asked Jaune smirked "Don't worry I'll manage." With that Jaune ran past him and before anyone noticed he was falling down the cliffside. Smashing down and landing in a crouch. He faintly heard Ozpin giving his speech and with that he was off like a bullet.

* * *

ON THE CLIFFSIDE.

"Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your way or you will fail. Any questions? Yes Ms. Rose?" "Um where if Jaune?" "He is currently handling a personal matter for me. With luck he'll be joining you soon enough." With that the platform shoot the students into the air catupulting them into the forest and the unknown danger.

* * *

WITH JAUNE

'_I'm confused why not send in Goodwitch and a few other teachers to handle this, you felt it to didn't you each of the teachers is at least low A-class.'_ Julius asked. Jaune not put off in the least and went into as Julius put it 'TEACHER MODE.' 'You know how the ranking system works right?' Jaune asked '_Ya each ranking from C to S has four stages BORDERLINE, LOW, MID, and HIGH right?'_ Jaune smirked knowing he was putting it together. 'What's the major difference in each stage of the ranks?' Juane asked taking it slow '_From what i know it's the clear difference in strength each stage has over another, a high level C-class can take on a mid level C-class win and still have enough strength left to fight another mid level and while they usually won't win they can give the mid level a serious run for their money.'_

Jaune jumped over a fallen trunk. 'Good your getting it but what you didn't know is that as you get higher up the rankings the difference in power between stages becomes more vast, remember how you said Weiss was only a low level B-class while Ruby was a mid level?' Jaune felt Julius nod 'Well Ruby could probably beat two Weiss' and still have enough juice left to take on a third. Weiss isn't weak by any stretch of the imagination but she seems to rely more on dust rather than her more natural semblance.' 'and it hurts her fighting potential.' Julius finished putting more and more together. Jaune got ready for the big one 'So a borderline S-class like Goodwitch...' Jaune could practically see Julius' expression of horror _'Would be completely slaughtered by a low S-class like the DEATH DEALER.'_

Jaune nodded happy that Julius got in right ,however Julius seemed to deflate which worried Jaune 'Whats wrong?' Jaine asked as they got closer to the DEATH DEALERS location. _'It's just i know they said they would make us powerful hunters but to think to level of power is so different and vast compared to our fellow hunters, and the difference only gets bigger when you get down to people our own age. I feel even more isolated than before.'_ Julius said. 'Hey come on you not isolated you have me.' Jaune said trying to reassure him. 'Ya you're right...I totally fucked.' Julius deadpanned. Jaune sighed half annoyed half content. "Good to have you back bro." Jaune skidded to a halt as he felt the atmosphere the stench of death and darkness heavy in the air like dank humidity.

Jaune suddenly jumped up twisting in the air and unsheathed one of his blades, landing behind the DEATH BRINGER and swung slicing its head clean off and slashing two more times at the body to make sure it stayed dead. The GRIMMS pack screeched in outrage as several of them charged at once. Jaune ducked under a scythe of the one to his left before he slashed its legs off before stabbing his sword through its head, he parried a stike that would have crippled a leg and kicked the GRIMM through the chest impaling it on his leg. Jaune quickly freed his leg, pulled his sword out, and retreated just as two scythes cut the space he was occupying just a second before. Jaune took a moment to scan his surroundings and noted including the two he'd killed there were only fifty five DEATH BRINGERS and the possible DEATH DEALER wasn't there either. 'Thats not good i better finish this fast.' Jaune drew his other 'special' sword and flared his aura to life and with two simple word the chaos erupted. "Bring it!"

* * *

WITH RUBY

The usually bubbly grimm reaper was not having a good time first she had a fight with her partner Weiss and then they had split into opposite directions storming away angrily however by the time Ruby realized they needed to stick together she couldn't find Weiss anywhere. "WEEEEEIIIIIISSSSSSS. Where are you!" Ruby's search was interrupted however by the rustling of bushes. Ruby paused instantly deploying crescent rose. Just in time too as a GRIMM she didn't recognize came out of the bushes. It was as tall as an URSA MAJOR was standing up but it had a Minotaur like body with human shaped hands and a warthog like head but instead of tucks it had horns its bone plates on it's head forming a weird helmet of sorts that covered everything but a huge gaping maw of sinister sharp teeth. She didn't have enough time to dodge as the GRIMM closed the distance between them instantly and time seemed to slow as she raised Crescent rose to block it's fist. Only for her eye to widen in horror as it shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

WITH JAUNE

Jaune side stepped the last DEATH BRINGER as it made its last stroke. Jaune blurred into motion appearing behind it and let loose a savage combo of sword attacks reducing the GRIMM to a pile of fleshy bits. He casually swiped the blood of his swords as he gathered up the GRIMMS scythes as it turns out the remaining five were lying in wait for him to exhaust himself after all the fighting. He had killed them just as easily. Now all that was left was the DEATH DEALER. Gathering all the GRIMMs weapons into a pile he threw one of his swords at it. The sword morphed into a silver blob that surrounded the scythes and soon formed a giant sphere that compressed into the size of a bouncy ball before flying back into Jaune's hand then changed back into his sword. 'I'll never get used to that.' Julius noticed in slight awe. "Ya i know right."

Just then a scream of pain ripped through the forest like a bat out of hell. "Ruby!" Jaune broke into a dead sprint aura charged smashing through everything in his path as he made a B-line straight for the grim reaper.

* * *

WITH RUBY

Ruby sreamed in pain as a metal shard of her weapon embedded itself in her left eye. She used her semblance to get away from the DEATH DEALER as Crescent rose's remenants fell to the ground. Was this even a normal GRIMM its strength was insane this was insane, she couldn't fight this thing. Ruby quickly pulled the scythe shard out of her eye as the GRIMM charged again its right fist cocked back Ruby used her semblance to dive out of the way as the fist smashed into the ground and shattered it letting loose a shockwave that sent her flying slamming her head against a tree. She didnt have time to get up as the Grimm slammed its hoofed foot into her lower back her aura buckling from the hit just long enough for a vertebrae to snap from the force. Ruby didn't even have the strength to scream when she lost the feeling in her legs. The death dealer didn't stop as it grabbed her before using her like a rag doll on steriods, tossing and slamming her this way and that. Before finally picking up her broken newly cripled body from underneath her arms and squeezed reviling in the feeling of ribs that remained breaking in its hand.

Ruby had to do something quick or this was the end. Using the last of he strength she gripped the shard of her weapon and stabbed it into the Grimm's unprotected eye. The Grimm roared in fury and bit down on Ruby's arm before twisting its head ripping the limb from its socket. This time Ruby did scream even louder than before. "Ruby!" Jaune screamed as he dashed at the DEATH DEALER and missle drop kicked it so hard it let go of Ruby and flew like a bullet smashing through everything. Jaune caught her before she fell as Julius used his power to split from Jaune as he rushed over and held Ruby's stump trying to stop the bleeding. "What are you doing out you know this runs down the time you have left even faster!" Jaune said as he cradled Ruby while blood sprayed like a fire hose from Ruby's shoulder Covering them both at a fear inspiring rate. "Sorry but this is gonna hurt." Julius' hands covered in flames as he cauterized the wound.

Julius looked at Jaune with peircing eyes as they stared each other down. Ruby thought she was seeing double. She was in fact Jaune and Julius were technically twins with jaune being the oldest and a little taller with Julius being about an inch and a half shorter with longer hair and red eyes instead of blue. "Look i know you care about her so as long as i have the power i wont let her die, consequences be damned." Julius said hoping to ease Jaune. " 'sigh' fine here" Jaune handed him a handheld device. "Its locked on to Blake's aura beacon find her and bring her here. Tell her you're the second soul." Julius hold the device with reverence before sprinting off in the direction it indicated not missing the dark look on Jaune's face. "I hope he leaves something left for me when he's done with that thing."

* * *

WITH THE OTHERS 30 seconds earlier.

Weiss was pacing back in forth in front of the monument where the relics were pacing angrily. Nora, Ren, Yang, Blake, and Prryha watching her fume. Prryha still without a parner as Weiss ranted about how hers was no where to be found. Blake's bow twitched as the device Jaune had given her started to beep. Everyone turned to stare. "What" Blake asked clearly not in the mood. Before anyone could ask a roar ripped through the area followed by an even louder feminine scream of pain. "What was that?!" Yang asked as silence fell over them. Just then a silhouette dashed out of the tree line and towards them at an inhuman rate, seeing the threat everyone readied their weapons only to stop to see it was human shaped.

'Jaune' skidded to a halt in front of Blake kicking up a lot of dust. "Blake hi I'm the second soul nice to officially meet you come on Jaune said to find you. He needed your help it's about Ruby." julius said huffing up air like a void. "What's about Ruby?" Julius turned to see a blond staring at him. "None of your business." Julius spat out eyes intense with anger. He didn't have time for this. Julius noted Jaune was right the two girls did look familiar. "It is my business if it concerns Ruby." Yang was getting angry now. "Give me one good reason I should tell you anything." Yang seemed to deflate. "Im her sister." All the anger in Julius melted. "I'll take you to her but it's not exactly pretty." Everyone seemed tense. Julius took off where he came from. "What should we expect?" Ren asked as they started to run after Julius. Julius flinched at what he was going to say next. "You probably noticed I'm covered in blood by now right?" Everyone nodded "Its not my blood."

Julius felt the urgency in the air shoot through the roof as he ran faster. Despite the situation Julius knew should have taken his time getting back to Jaune or gotten there sooner because when he did get there Jaune was in the middle of taking ALL of Ruby's clothes off. "Don't worry Jaune's not that kind of person and I'm sure he has a perfectly reasonable explanation for-" Julius didn't get to finish his sentence before Yang shot past him eyes blazing red and flame shooting out of her body. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!" Jaune didn't bother looking up before whipping out his sword and pointing it at Yang's throat who's eyes widened when she realized she was movind to fast to slow down of dodge in time. Jaune then sheathed his sword with the same speed and delivered a half extended palm strike to Yang chest which stopped he cold, Jaune then fully extended his arm and sent Yang flying back slamming into a tree.

Jaune again didn't bother looking up as he went back to examining Ruby whipping out a piece of paper listing injuries and it was getting bigger. Yang picked herself up as Julius explained the situation. "Listen Ruby wasn't attacked by me or Jaune she was attacked by a death dealer." everyone was tense but Pyrrha seemed to relax a little. Weiss scoffed. "She's hurt bad and with all the blood more Grimm are bound to show up we need you to protect Jaune while he works to heal her." Now they seemed skeptical "And i should trust you with my sisters life why?" Julius glared "You don't have a choice and it's not like you could stop him anyway." Yang looked ready to brawl. "Its okay Yang I'll vouch for them." Blake seemed to placate her partner. "Fine, what do ya need." "You can start by forming a defensive ring around Ruby." Jaune spoke up. "Though I'd advise you to brace yourselves the level of injury your seeing right now is no where near close to the real level of injury." "Um bro please tell me you're joking." Jaune's stare was a mile long. "Not in the slightest."

Everyone looked at the pair confused by the back and forth. "What exactly does that mean?" Ren had finally spoken up. "What he means is Ruby's body is covered in an illusion only he can see through. Jaune only does that when we're better off not seeing what really happened. Believe me I've seen past his illusions when i didn't heed his warnings and I still regret it to this day." Everyone listen and formed a circle evenly spead out to guard against threats. They were prepared for attack, but then Jaune dropped the illusion and everyone nearly lost it. In one word it was horrific ribs sticking out like they were never part of her skeleton and had instead been stabbed into her chest, her right arm was gone like it had been yanked clean off, in the adrenaline of the situation Ruby hadn't noticed she had shards of metal in her abdomen, her left eye was just gone, and her legs were busted and limp broken in multiple places with bone sticking out.

Yang reached out to grab her by instinct but her hand was slapped away by Juane who shook his head no. Jaune let some of his aura flow out into Ruby as she began to wake up having lost consciousness. "Hey Ruby how you feeling?" Ruby yawned slightly. "I dont know i just feel really sleepy right now and really cold." "Thats cause Juane took off all you clothes." "shut up Julius" "I don't see why your so flustered man you've seen tons of naked women." "Shut up Julius" "and had sex with even more then that." "Shut. Up. Julius." "Seriously with how you had them screaming for more all through the night. You must have been doing everything right." "JULIUS I SWEAR TO DUST I WILL COME OVER THERE AND-" the rest was lost when Ruby let out a pained laugh. Silence set in as the women tried not to look at Jaune. Despite his joking nature Julius seemed completely serious whenever talking about Jaune various, 'skills' so that left little to the imagination.

"I'm dying aren't I?" everyone turned to Ruby. "I think this is what i deserve, i was so vain thinking i had the skill to be a real hunter but i lost and was killed by some random Grimm. This is what i get." Jaune was shell shocked this was just like before, just like AYAME. Jaune slammed his fist down smashing the earth underneath his body. "That's not good enough. Ruby you weren't fighting some random Grimm that was a DEATH DEALER an S-class Grimm the fact that you're not dead proves just how strong you really are, anyone else would already be dead already. You're not vain you're merciful and cute and energetic and compassionate so don't you dare sell yourself short. Mercy and compassion are things only the strong are allowed to have, AND YOU ARE STRONG! Listen hear and listen good you are not weak you are not vain and sure as hell don't deserve this!" Jaune huffed and wheezed as he finished yelling everyone stared at how he lost his cool like that.

Weiss scoffed even louder and Jaune glared at her. "May I ask what your problem is snow angel." Weiss glared at him. "I for one doubt it was an S-class grimm that did this." Jaune stood and walked over to Weiss restraining himself from wringing her neck. "Really because all the proof you need is right behind you" Weiss and everyone turned to the look behing Weiss and saw what Jaune was pointing at. It was clearly a grimms corpse despite how it was covered in gaping bullet holes it was easy to tell it was a Death Dealer. "While you may be needed to protect Ruby your partner, your attitude isnt nor is it wanted so would you kindly shut up." Jaune walked away leaving a fuming Weiss behind him. "Now then lets get to work." Jaune said aura blazing.

* * *

UNKNOWN LOCATION

"um ma'am the DEATH BRINGERS and the DEATH DEALER you sent in are all dead" the minion giving the report was incinerated by a fireball. "So Ozpin you got yourself one of my dear friends to help you. No Matter I'll soon have HER in my hands and with HER as my slave no one can stop me." Cinder Fall laughed evilly as she walked away.

* * *

WITH JNPR AND RWBY SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

"Okay that fixes most of the damage now for your eye." Jaune focused his aura into the damaged left eye after a few seconds before the aura stopped and Ruby opened it feeling good as new if not better. Jaune snapped his fingers and Ruby's clothes reappeared on her body making her face as red as her hood when she realized she had been naked. "You must be special you're the second girl Juane's gotten naked and not sexed into a coma." Julius' 'humor' was back with a vengeance. Until Juane punched him in the face. "Stop making out as some sexual deviant!" "Aw but it so easy to twist a few details to make it sound like you're a sex fiend. Besides you know you're good at it." Jaune looked irritated "Yes because thats what all people want is to hear stories about their sexual prowess being told by their younger siblings." Ruby tried to stand but fell before Jaune caught her and helped her get steady. "Easy now it'll take awhile to get used to walking again. Even if your legs didn't work for only a few days."

Jaune picked up Ruby bridal style and carried her to her sister. "Here help get her to the cliff. If anyone ask tell them Jaune will explain also who's my partner?" Pyrrha raised her hand and Jaune flinched. "Does anyone have their relic?" Yang and Blake raised their hands as did Ren and Nora. "Okay could someone point me in the general direction of the temple. Julius pointed towards the east of Jaune. Jaune whipped out one of his swords as it morphed into a recurve bow and the one on his back changed into a quiver of arrows. Jaune nocked an arrow aimed and let it fly. Jaune turned and waited, as everyone stared at him. Ren was the first to speak."what just happened?" Jaune looked sheepishly around as he nervously chuckled. "My swords can morph into all different kids of shapes and weapons." Weiss seemed interested. "How?" Julius answered her "Oh that's simple Juane designed it himself the swords are made of nanobo-" Julius was cut off when a suction cup arrow attached it self to his face.

"Well its had more than enough time to get there so be right back." Jaune disappeared in a flash of light. "So what do you guy wanna talk about?" Julius broke the silence Nora giggling at the angry red circle around his mouth. "Well I'll continue what i was saying the swords are made of nano-bots Juane's own design." Julius continued to talk. "They can become practically anything even changind texture or being capable of creating chemical reaction needed in things like a bomb or guns. The one's in his sword are one of a kind." Ruby had heard this all before from Jaune but she had a question. "What do you mean the ones in his sword. Are you saying there are other nano-bots?" Julius seemed to go from eccentric to depressed so fast its like he was bipolar. "There is another batch of nano-bots even more advanced than the one's that make up Jaune's swords those were also designed by him but the nano bots aren't exactly a weapon."

Yang was curious "well if they're not a weapon what are they." Jaune suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Nows not the time for that. Its time we left." Everyone nodded as Julius changed into a ball of black aura and floated over to Jaune disappearing into his chest. "Gather round me warriors" everyone looked at Jaune like he'd grown a second head as he sighed. "Just get over here." Yang and Ruby recognized what he meant and motioned for their partners to follow sooner or later everyone was with close proximity of Jaune so without a word he teleported them to the Cliffs as he decided that he didn't want to spent any longer in that forest. After dealing with the DEATH DEALER and what Ruby had said bringing back all sorts of repressed pain he was just drained. "Here's your relic" Jaune tossed Ruby a knight piece. "Oh shit i forget." Jaune teleported away and was back a few seconds later. "Well" yang asked tilting her head confused. He didn't seem to have done anything. "Its a surprise." Nora had enough and accelerated into action swarming Jaune with question.

"Oh i love surprises is it a pool, no wait an ursa pelt, ooh is it a flying chainsaw and if so is it rocket powered or does it have w-" the rest was cut off when Jaune got tired of her rambling and did the unexpected, he kissed her, nothing erotic or overly intense just a nice soft peck that lasted a few seconds. It seemed to do the trick as when he pulled away Nora had a blushing flushed but calm face and a glazed over look in her eye. "Nora listen to me very carefully." Nora nodded. "Right now you're going to be quiet and calm you can be as hyper as you want later but for now, calm, is that understood?" Nora nodded again. "Good now turn around and lets walk back to Beacon." Nora turned and they began to walk before Ren put his hand on Jaune's shoulder to stop him his head facing the ground so you couldn't see his eyes and he was visibly shaking.

Jaune half expected a violent reaction given his history with Nora so he and everyone else nearly face planted when Ren looked up at his eyes desperate and pleading, and if Juane wasn't shocked then what Ren said next sealed the deal "Please teach me how to do that."

* * *

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND DONT CRUCIFY ME FOR HAVING RUBY GETTING STOMPED LIKE THAT BUT THE PURPOSE FOR IT IS THREE FOLD ONE IT SHOWS HOW JAUNE CANT BE EVERYWHERE AT ONCE DESPITE WHAT A STORY BREAKER HIS POWER WILL BE, TWO BLAKES NEXT UP FOR SOME DARK TIMES PAST AND THREE YANG IS GONNA GO BALLISTIC FINALLY I'LL EXPLAIN JAUNE'S HISTORY HOW HE CREATED THE NANO BOTS, WHY HE DOESNT USE HIS SWORD AND SHEILD DESPITE HAVING IT WHO THE ORANGE HAIRED GIRL IS AND WHO AYAME IS NOT TO MENTION ABOUT HOW JAUNE'S SEMBLANCE WORKS.


	3. Training room disaster part 1

JAUNES BACK STORY HIS RELATION TO CINDER FALL AND SON WUKONG NOT TO MENTION WHO THIS AYAME GIRL IS WILL BE REVEALED NOT IN THIS CHAPTER UNFORTUNATELY I'LL SAVE THAT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT YOU WILL LEARN A LITTLE MORE ABOUT HIM. I WILL REVEAL A LITTLE MORE ABOUT JUANE NTO MENTION THE MEANING BEHIND THE TITLE THE LOST ARC BUT IN A LATER CHAPTER NOT TO FAR OFF I WILL ATTEMPT TO BE SUBTLE ABOUT IT BUT YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO FIGURE IT OUT. THIS CHAPTER MAYBE LONGER THAN A NORMAL CHAPTER AND IF NECESSARY ILL START MAKING ALL MY CHAPTERS THIS LONG. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

* * *

Jaune sat on his bed contemplating the absolute mess that was his team. He liked them he really did but team JNPR was going to have allot of kinks to work out if they wanted to succeed. First was their relationships, he could honestly work fine with Ren he seemed to have sage level patience, probably from dealing with Nora all the time. Nora was a weird case she had to much energy for anyone person to have and then some. Jaune mused that maybe the reason Ren was so Zen all the time is because Nora sucked the energy right out of him. He found her endearing however because if nothing else time with Nora wouldn't be boring, annoying maybe but definitely not boring. The major problem was Pyrrha it was obvious to Jaune she didn't trust him, again how could he blame her.

Jaune vision showed him that Pyrrha's 'encounter' with her fan had made her distrusting of them as a group. This seemed like the same stand point as Faunus, Jaune noted bitterly people have one bad encounter and boom suddenly an entire race is condemned. Pyrrha fear of her fans was a little more justified however. These were her fans for crying out loud the people she's inspired, and entertained for years, the poeple who's hearts she had won over just by working hard to accomplish her goal, for one to do something like attempt to rape her a girl she had come to meet personally after she won a contest was a punch to the gut and a stab to the back all in one. Not to mention she was properly paranoid the girl had seemed nice and down to earth. Sure she had her quirks but who didn't, she seemed like a girl you'd want to bring home to meet your family after only the first few dates.

She went on about how Pyrrha had inspired and motivated her, right before she slammed a bat right into the back of Pyrrha's head. Lucky Pyrrha semblance appeared to be polarity which aided her escape but not before her captor had a little fun with her first. While she escaped though her fan caught her which led to an incredibly long violent struggle that ended with Pyrrha killing her own fan. That was something Jaune never wanted to go through. Mr. Jaune deus Arc was no stranger to having fans, during his time as an active S-class hunter he had tons. Some wanted autographs, some wanted pictures, some of the women wanted (and got) sex. Which lead to allot of one night stands usually multiple ones on the same night some were really great helping his learn all sorts of ways to please a- Jaune paused that thought when he realized he was getting off topic. The point was that his fans had never acted that crazy, even the women he had sex with.

Jaune shuttered to think that behind every fans facade was a psychopath ready and willing to do whatever was necessary to have him all to themselves and possibly living with the guilt of killing one. Jaune was no stranger to killing after all it came with the lifestyle of being a hunter. He had killed Humans, Faunus, and Grimm alike but there was a subtle difference. Ambiguous innocence. Despite her insane obsession with Pyrrha there was nothing to say that other than that she wasn't a great person and friend. Jaune thought back and felt truly blessed that the idea that the Faunus and Humans he killed were in some way good people to even the slighted degree was as insane at its absolute best. So ya Pyrrha was properly paranoid. He'd have a much harder time gaining her trust now. He knew Ozpin hadn't done it on purpose but he had shot more holes through his original plan to gain Pyrrha's trust than Jaune had the DEATH DEALER that attacked Ruby.

Now he needed a new plan well maybe not an entirely new one but he definitely needed to change tactics. Just then when an idea hit him Pyrrha walked in the room. Jaune tensed up and waited for her to get away from the door. "Hey listen I'm gonna go down to the training ground for a while, I'd like you to go get Ren and Nora to meet me there in an hour. Can you do that?" Pyrrha gave his a nod. "Great see you there thanks Pyrrha. Jaune rushed out the door and to the training ground. 'This just might work' thought Jaune.

AN HOUR LATER

The other members of team JNPR were making their way to the Beacon training grounds thinking a number of different things. Pyrrha was curious what their leader had planned and shuttered at the bad possibilities. Nora was thinking of riding another Ursa. Ren's thoughts were a little more sane. He was confused by Juane the guy was powerful that much was a given but he seemed to have layers to him, ones they had to figure out for themselves. The three entered the training field to see their new leader fighting like a force of nature taking out GRIMM killing them left and right but two things were amiss. One Jaune was fighting without his shirt and hoodie on but was still wearing the chest plate piece of his armor across his chest. The second he was using his bare hands.

Jaune ducked under an URSA MAJOR'S claw swipe before launching a spin kick to its face sending the head flying from the giant creatures shoulders. A second one charged hom clawed bared to spear him before Jaune weaved to the side and caught the massive claw. Jaune used his strength to lift the URSA MAJOR right off its hind legs before using his leverage to slam the giant GRIMM down onto its back leaving its neck exposed, Jaune mercilessly crushed its throat with a single punch. Ren was suprised at the look on Jaune's face when he fought it was in calm focused but his eyes burned with a dark vicious flame a tranquil fury aimed at the enemy dying at his feet.

"That was awesome!" And like that the look was gone replaced by a bright smile and a shining gaze. Ren's eyebrow arched in confusion, there was definitely more to Jaune Arc than met the eye. "Great you guys are a little early but hey who am i to complain." Jaune walked over out of the chamber into the control room where his team was he walked past them and to where his shirt, hoodie, and armor and weapons rested. Jaune quickly put the shirt and hoodie on before the rest of his things. One weird little thing Ren noted though. "Jaune shouldn't you have taken your chest plate off before putting your shirt back on?" Jaune smiled as he turned and showed them his chest and Ren's eyes widened to see the chest plate emerging from the clothing phasing through it like a ghost through a wall til it was at its proper place on top of Jaune's clothes "No need nano bots remember. They can pass through my clothes uninhibited and even become my clothes working as a second set of secret armor."

Ren was astounded, that seemed absolutely genius. "Wouldn't be really uncomfortable." Surprisingly it was Pyrrha who spoke up taking interest in the conversation. Ren noted Nora was off to the side listening intently. "Ya for my first design it was really was painful to wear despite making it configure to be as malleable as the fabric it emulated it was still made of metal so the texture was the same. Let me tell you the feeling of your skin constantly scraping against metal is not a fun thing. Eventually I was able to correct the design allowing it a more thorough and practical model to be made now they also replicate the texture of other materials from wood the metal to fabric and now I use it for all my clothes, except underwear we once fought a guy with a polarity semblance and long story short if i had done it I would probably be a Unick right now." Ren's skin turned a shade paler then stopped to question what Jaune said last. 'Wait what does he mean me WE'

"Anyway you get to choose how you fight But i choose what you fight and where." Jaune turned to the control console as the holograms of Grimm faded away. You just had to love the technological advancements Ozpin got his hands on, a hard-light holographic training ground that simulates not only a vast number of enemies with incredible levels of accuracy when it came to strength and terrain from all over the world but it could also make a hologram version of people who trained here, or out right remix them to make a composite character. ( if you can't picture what the training ground looks like imagine something akin to a hockey rink )"Now then how will you fight one on one of three against one." Nora seemed excited after all the Grimm they were fighting had to really strong if they needed three of them to win. "How about one on one we could use this practice to used to facing a stronger opponent." Jaune had a devious smirk at Pyrrha's suggestion and motioned for the three of them to follow him out to the field.

The field itself had changed from the grassy hill zone Jaune fought the URSA MAJORS on to a flat wide open rocky terrain with worn old rocks sticking out of the ground some as high as ten feet into the air. "Now then who what's to go first." Ren raised his hand stoic and focused. "All right then Nora and Pyrrha over there please Jaune pointed of into the distance where one of the taller rocks was flat. As the girls made their way Ren looked around as if waiting for his opponent to pop up out of nowhere. "What are you doing" Ren stared at their leader. "Looking for my enemy." Jaune had his smirk back "Well he's right in front of you." Ren's eyes widened as he took a loose stance storm-flower drawn and ready. "So my opponent is-" Jaune went from smirk to full blown smile. "Me"

* * *

WITH TEAM RUBY A FEW MINUTES EARLIER

Ruby was currently eating cookies as Yang wheeled her to the training ground Blake and Weiss following. Ozpin after hearing about the damage done by the DEATH DEALER to her body had confined her to a wheel chair until she could get her full range of movement and coordination back which Jaune said would take at least a week. Incidentally thats how long Juane said it would take to get her surprise ready for her. Since she couldn't train she decided she might as well see how the other students at Beacon trained to see if she could pick up some pointers. "You know you'll get fat if you keep eating that many right?" Ruby pouted at Yang's teasing and folded her arms before smirking. "At least I'll be the big sister in a few years." Yangs hands clenched and her eye twitched. "You keep eating cookies like that you'll be the fat sister." Ruby sputtered. "Were here" Weiss interrupted Blake glared at her slightly she'd never say it out loud but she loved the sisters back and forth yes it wasn't the peace and quiet she liked but it brought an energy into the room she felt was missing in her life.

As team RWBY made it inside they saw Jaune talking to his team but before they could call out they had already walked off into the training ground. "Well we shouldn't interrupt them plus we only came to watch so lets grab a seat." Yang wheeled Ruby up one of the ramps and Blake and Weiss sitting behind them sitting in front one of the monitors allowing them to see and hear everything going on inside the dome. "So my opponent is-" they saw Jaune smile "me" Weiss laughed "that buffoon is his opponent this will be over soon enough." Blake's eye twitched while Yang and Ruby turned to glare. Each girl owed Jaune in ways they could never repay, not that Jaune would ever ask them to. "That was uncalled for Wiess" Wiess scoffed and ingnored Ruby. She didn't like Jaune he was obviously a fake there was no way he killed a death dealer and she had just as much respect for Ruby. She sincerly doubted either deserved to be in Beacon, Wiess had made it her vendetta to teach Juane a lesson in humility then she would defeat Ruby and shoe Ozpin she was the one supposed to be leader.

* * *

REN AND JAUNE

Ren circled around Jaune trying to assess him despite how he tried to read him Jaune's body language gave nothing away. Ren completed his circle before suddenly jumping back one of his guns poping out his right sleeve as he pulled the trigger. Jaune didn't move but the bullets few off to the side hitting the boulders surrounding them. Ren stared as he swore he heard clanging like metal hitting metal. Ren fired a second time this time longer with the same results the clang of metal was there but so was something else he swore he saw a blur when he fired. This time Ren pulled his other gun out firing both nonstop. "What" Ren shouted in bewilderment losing is stoic calm for an instant when he saw what was happening. 'He can defect bullets!'

* * *

TEAM RUBY

"What!" Yang shouted as they watched Jaune blocking bullets his body weaving his swords moving to fast for them to follow anything but a blur. "How is that even possible" Ruby was sitting focused intently. "There's more to it than that." The girls turned to Ruby. "Its the way he's blocking its not like he's blocking trying to get as many as he can with every swing. Instead it seems like he's purposely blocking them one at a time." Yang's eyes bugged out of her skull. She didn't doubt her sister Ruby's specialty was speed after all even now it was her semblance making her even faster still. If anyone knew anything about speed it was Ruby. "One at a time thats crazy." Blake smirked as she pointed. "And yet he hasn't even broken a sweat or activated his aura. In fact he seems to be getting it back." The girls looked up to see that on the aura gauge. When they had entered they saw that Jaune only had twenty five percent of his aura left but now minutes later it was nearly at eighty percent. Ruby however was suspicious. 'Wait why would Jaune only have twenty five percent of his aura left i saw him kill an S-class Grimm without breaking to much of a sweat.' Ruby's eyes narrowed a little 'whats going on with you Jaune?'

* * *

REN AND JAUNE

Ren could feel it Jaune's aura was coming back. 'What is this guy?' Ren asked himself. Just then Ren ran out of bullets. "Huh looks like you're out." Jaune put his swords away while Ren's StormFlower vanished into his sleeves. Jaune took a modified boxers trance. "So hand to hand combat then?" Ren slipped into his families martial art stance "Why do i get the feeling i'm going to get my ass kicked." Jaine smirked. "You must have very good instincts." Juane rushed Ren as they traded blows Ren knew they weren't even Jaune was holding back. Jaune was matching him strike for strike every hit blocked, countered evaded or retaliated against with perfect efficiency. Then Jaune uped the ante steadily increasing the speed or power of an attack. Then a blow connected to Ren's stomach making him fold over. Then he saw Jaune's stance the number of steps was the same for each strike but the placement and footwork were completely different. Then came the final blow Ren was so focused on Jaune's stance he didn't notice the axe kick aimed for the back of his head.

Jaune lifted his foot of his teammates head as he hoisted him back up to his feet while Ren nursed his head. "Tell me Ren what do you do when you're outmatched." Ren stared but couldn't give him an answer. "You don't have to answer right now, but i expect at least a guess when training is done." Jaune turned to the girls. "Who's next."

* * *

TEAM RUBY

"Look at him wins one fight and now he's king. The nerve of him." Blake resisted the urge to hiss at Weiss ever since the fight started she'd taken every little chance to insult or undermine Jaune. "Will you just shut up already." Apperantly Ruby was done dealing with Weiss' attitude. "You've done nothing but bad mouth him since we got here but you know something compared to Jaune you're nothing special. Not only is he better than you he's also much stronger." Weiss said notging but Blake saw that look it was the look of someone whos pride was wounded and it was a dangerous look.

* * *

NORA AND PYRRHA

"i don't like the look in Jaune's eyes." Pyrrha turned to Nora confused. "You saw it didnt you the way he looked at that GRIMM when he fought it, its like he's a whole different person when he fights them. Thats the look of a man who's had something he loves more then life itself taken from him." Pyrrha openly gaped at Nora in the mere day and a half she had known her she never pegged her as profound. This wasn't the 'normal' Nora, she just had to ask. "Nora how do you-" "Whoooo go Ren break his legs." And just like that the 'normal' Nora was back. "Awwww" Pyrrha turned back to the fight to noticed Jaune and Ren had moved pretty far from their starting position and were standing closer to them. From Nora's reaction Ren had apparently lost. In all honesty Pyrrha hadn't paid much attention to the fight she was contemplating one Jaune Arc.

He scared her plain and simple but every reaction she got was confusing. He seemed to be as friendly as possible but he also seemed to have an aversion to spending time alone with her especially if his knee jerk response during initiation was anything to go by, but she supposed that was because of how she reacted when he'd introduced himself. In hindsight she supposed running out the room like she had a DEATH STALKER on her heels wasn't the best way to leave a lasting impression. He probably thought she didn't want anything to do with her which couldn't be further from the truth. She knew he was a good person he'd shown that when he put so much care into healing Ruby. Even more so by his emotional reaction when she asked to be let go and how his outburst had snapped Ruby out of her trance in an instant. She still couldn't get over the fear she felt from looking at him though he just reminded her so much of that girl. Pyrrha had murdered her, self defense or otherwise she still felt like she had killed a defenseless innocent.

She hadn't even learned the girls name until she had visited her grave a few weeks after her body was found. She could have stayed with the body and called the police to give her side of the story but instead she had just ran. She was sure she had to convince Jaune that they could be friends. "How about you Pyrrha?" She turned to Jaune and cursed when she recoiled in fear on accident at the sight of him so close. She cursed herself even more when she was the pain and sadness reflected in his eyes when he saw her reaction. "Thats okay you can wait, how about you Nora?" Nora shouted in elation and sprinted over to where Ren and Jaune had started their fight.

"Now then lets do this!" Nora sprinted to the side as she deployed Magnhild in its grenade launcher form before firing a massive volley of grenades at Jaune. Only for her eyes to bug out of her skull as Jaune CAUGHT them and threw back at her. Nora broke off as she didged her own explosives. Nora in an impressive display of acrobatics jumped over Jaune and fired at his unprotected back. Nora's eyes bugged out again as Jaune caught the grenade but this time without turning around simply sticking his left hand behind his back. "You appear to be out matched Nora." Nora stared as she tried to understand what Jaune was getting at he'd asked Ren what to do when out matched and here she was currently being obviously out matched by Jaune there had to be a connection. 'He's just to strong there was no way i can win a fair fight.' Nora's eyes lit up as it all clicked into place. Nora smirked as Magnhild mecha-shifted into war hammer form which Jaune stared at comically.

"You know if you were a guy I'd think you were seriously compensating for something." Despite herself Nora blushed at the innuendo before charging winding up her hammer for a swing at Jaune's right side level with his stomach right before she swung she turned her head slightly to look at Pyrrha and Ren. "Oh my dust Pyrrha's naked!" Nora smirked as she saw Jaune move but instead of turning to his left to look at Pyrrha like she thought he would he turned to the right which threw Nora for a loop long enough for her to lose control of her weapon the hammers weight pulling it downward so instead of being aimed for Jaune's stomach it was headed for just below Jaune's waist. You probably know what happened next. Nora cringed accidentally pulling the trigger on the hammer causing an explosive to launch into Jaune's crotch as if to add insult to injury. Nora decided to apologize later and press her advantage now. Jaune dropped to his hands and knees in pain.

He knew his should of dodged or blocked but he saw how it had clicked in Nora's head and decided that after toying with her like that she deserved one free hit. Then before he got up he felt Nora slam her hammer into the back of his head forcing his face into the ground before going to town mercilessly pounding his only slightly protected back head arms and legs. Jaune had chosen to carry his family heirloom in sheathe form today and almost regretted it as Nora jumped away mecha-shifting Magnhild into its grenade launcher form before firing every last one of her explosives before he could get up. Nora smirked before turning and blowing a kiss to Ren who was three shades paler at the brutal display.

* * *

TEAM RUBY

Blake, Yang, and Ruby all cringed as the saw Jaune drop and resisted the urge to grab their crotches as they were overcome with a strange joy at not being born male. Weiss though laughed up a storm as Jaune laid on the ground taking more and more brutal hits from Nora. "Stronger than me huh." Weiss smirked as Nora launched he grenades at Juane downed form. "I'm not seeing it." Blake despite herself smirked as Jaune got back up. "Well look again." Weiss turned back to Jaune getting off the ground completely unscathed. Yang smirked at the look on Jaune's face. "This should be interesting."

* * *

TEAM JNPR

Nora turned around after hearing someone clear their throat to see Jaune standing behind her with a scolding glare. "Nora that was the most deceitful underhanded dirty tactic I've ever seen in a fight." Nora withered under his gaze before his glare changed from scolding to full of pride. "Im so proud of you." Nora face faulted at the complete one eighty in Jaune's tone. "You figured out that in the event of facing a stronger opponent you don't have the liberty of holding back, that no matter for deceitful or underhanded a tactic is you have to use every advantage possible to win. Such as." Jaune suddenly but gently brought Nora's head forward kissing her a second time this time with more feeling but still a very chaste kiss none the less. Jaune smirked as he pulled away knowing he had her in his grasp. "Nora can you hear me?" Nora nodded her flushed face and blank eyes in place.

"Good now listen carefully. Ren stole all your cookies, are you just going to let him get away with that?" Nora blinked then shook her head no. "Then you better get him good." Nora shot off towards Ren like a missile Magnhild in hammer form with a look that promised pain of many flavors. Ren didn't hesitate to jump off the rock he was sitting on as Nora's hammer slammed into it shattering it like glass. Ren sprinted for dear life with Nora hot on his heels and Jaune's laughter in his ears. Pyrrha watched Ren and Nora run off as she made her way to Jaune who was holding his sides in pain. "Was that really necessary?" Jaune stopped laughing but still had a smirk on his face as he turned to her. "Like i said deceitful and underhanded." Pyrrha conceded to that point if you really had a way to turn someone into an unstoppable force of fury that would attack even their best friend why wouldn't you.

"What exactly do you hope to accomplish by doing this?" Jaune lost his smirk but kept his playful gaze as Ren's scream sounded in the distance. "I plan on getting to see how their in love." Pyrrha was confused. "With each other?" Jaune nodded. "There was this girl i loved once." Jaune handed Pyrrha a picture, it was of him and an orange haired girl. They were staring into each others eyes, it appeared casual but Pyrrha could swear she saw a spark there that just screamed true love. The picture itself was odd looked fairly recent if Pyrrha had to guess it was taken a year or two ago. She handed the picture back and Jaune stared at it sadly before putting it away. "Wait what do you mean once?" Jaune stared at her the sorrow in his eyes. "Well circumstances not permitting we ended up parting ways forever." Pyrrha was confused but didn't ask him to elaborate.

"you saw it didn't you that spark in our eyes." Pyrrha nodded as she got where he was going. "I see it all the time you know every time their eyes meet if only for an instant." Jaune closed his eyes before reopening them the sorrow replaced with flaring determination. "If they're ever going to figure it out something for better or worse has to change between them." Pyrrha was shocked but happy she felt she understood Jaune just a little more. "Are you sure what you're doing will work?" Jaune smiled at her but his gaze was full pain and numbness. "Of course you know what they say true love conquers all. Jaune's gaze intensified. "Well most of the time at least." Jaune began to walk towards the sound of destruction. "Do you think you'll ever love again?" Pyrrha asked surprising herself by asking that question. "Who knows for sure love comes in many forms after all." Jaune paused thoughts of Blake, Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha entering his head as he smiled. "There are quite a few beautiful women here." Jaune turned to the camera he knew team RWBY was watching from and winked before turning back to Pyrrha.

"You among them." Pyrrha blushed. "I think the chances are pretty high. Now come on" Jaune suddenly pulled a comically large camera out of nowhere as Ren's screams got even louder. "Something tells me we don't want to miss what happens next." Pyrrha giggled as she ran off after Jaune as he made his way towards the carnage.

* * *

TEAM RWBY

Blake, Yang and Ruby were blushing as they tried to calm down. Being called beautiful by Jaune struck a cord in all three of their hearts. Yang was no stranger to being complimented but when Jaune had said it she felt it was completely sincere more so than when her previous boyfriends had complimented her. Ruby was flushed for a different reason she'd been called cute adorable and many other synonymous thing but never beautiful it made her feel special but in a good way. Blake was shocked Jaune considered her beautiful even though he somehow knew all her dark secrets that and she had tried to kill him. Blake squeezed the small device in her pocket as she realized she meant something to someone and it filled her with joy. Weiss was less than impressed. "I've had enough of this cassanova wannabe." Wiess decended the steps making her way over to the control console and began to tweak the settings.

"Weiss what are you doing?" Weiss smirked inputing the final command to turn off the safety parameters into the console. "Just making their training more interesting." 'this will teach him to mess with a Schnee.'

* * *

AND DONE I WAS GOING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER THAN A NORMAL CHAPTER BUT THIS FELT LIKE A GOOD STOPPING POINT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PUSH JAUNE TO HIS LIMITS AND NEARLY KILL HIM AND WEISS IS IN FOR A NASTY SURPRISE WEISS' CHARACTER MAY COME OFF AS HARSH BUT YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER HER CANON PERSONALLITY TO HER JAUNE IS A FAKE WHO HASNT PROVEN HIMSELF TO WEISS AND AS A RESULT COMES OFF AS A HOLIER THAN THOU ASSHOLE TO NOT TO MENTION BLATIANLY IGNORING HER IN CHAPTER TWO IS ANOTHER NAIL IN THE COFFIN AS ARE HIS CLAIMS OF KILLING AN S-CLASS GRIMM. SHE ALSO STILL THINKS SHES BETTER THAN RUBY BECAUSE IN THIS STORY THE FIGHT WITH THE NEVERMORE AND RUBY'S NEARLY BEING KILLED BY WHAT WEISS THOUGHT WAS A REGULAR GRIMM.

AS THE FIGHT WITH THE NEVERMORE DIDNT HAPPEN IN THIS CANON RUBY HASNT PROVEN HERSELF TO WEISS NOT TO MENTION BOTH JAUNE AND RUBY LOOK AT WEISS HOSTILY FROM THE WAY SHE TREATS THE OTHER BUT FROM WIESS' STAND POINT THEY ARE BEING HOSTILE FOR NO REASON. AND THE FINAL NAIL IN THE COFFIN IS THAT RUBY SOMEONE SHE CONSIDERS A WEAKLING OPENLY CALLS WEISS OUT AND SAYS JAUNE STRONGER THAN HER SIGNIFICANTLY HURTS HER PRIDE. AS FOR THE TRAINING ROOM THE SAFETY PARAMETERS ARE WHAT BLOCK THE USAGE OF THE S-CLASS GRIMM PROFILES AS WELL AS THE FATAL LOCK SYSTEM. THE FATAL LOCK SYSTEM IS WHAT STOPS THE SIMULATIONS FROM KILLING OR SERIUOSLY INJURING PEOPLE TRAINING AREA SO WITH THE SAFETY PARAMETERS OFF THE THREAT OF DEATH IS INCREDABLY HIGH.


	4. Training room disaster part2

Well the time has come for the second part so i hope you like it. This is where things get dangerous

* * *

Jaune dodged Ren's frenzied strikes he continued to laugh at his picture. 'I dont get why Ren is so mad i just added a few things to make the picture better.' Jaune stared at the picture after flipping over Ren's kick and laughed up a storm. When they caught up to them Jaune had decided then that enough was enough and called off Nora but he first froze Ren in place before taking the picture. The picture itself was nothing special just Ren staring wide eyed mouth open to scream, cowering in fear so Jaune decided to make a few changes to Ren's appearence to make the photo, wait for it, 'extra special. He had first inverted the colors of Rens hair, it was now magenta with a black streak rather than the reverse. Then he'd given him an orange beard with braids. Finally as a final addition he changed the color of Ren's outfit from sage green to bright neon green.

All in all Jaune thought it was a good picture, Ren was not as amused. Hence their current predicament well for Ren at least. Jaune could keep this up for a while, Ren however could not so eventually he ran out of steam and gave up. Jaune kicked both legs out from underneath Ren sending him flipping before he landed on his back his butt facing up with his legs folded and down near his head. (Think what Annie did to Eren and Reiner in the earlier episodes of attack on titan if you've seen it.) Jaune smirked as he took a second picture. "So what have we learned?" Ren glared at Jaune trying to will him to burst into flame but stopped when he realized that if Jaune returned his glare he'd be leaving the simulation with burns and sighed. "Don't fight fair fight to win." Jaune smirked as he helped Ren get off the ground and changed his appearance back to normal.

Nora and Pyrrha approached having waited for the scuffle to end. Nora had a question. "Whats with the sword in the middle?" Jaune leaned against a nearby rock just a little taller than him as he struggled to keep a plain face. Emotions played out and warred with each other on Jaune's face as his team and team RWBY watched how a simple question nearly caused Jaune a breakdown now they were interested but wary. "Nora maybe that wasn't a good question to ask." Jaune stopped Pyrrha with a wave of his hand. "No it just, it brings up a lot of bad memories but if were going to be a team I can afford to tell you." Jaune looked at the camera he knew team RWBY was watching from. "Besides i know your secrets so you should know a few of mine." Jaune turned back to his team as he pulled his family heirloom from its place on his back.

"This is the Crocea Mors a sword as old as every person in Beacon put together it was forged as the Faunus human war started hundreds of years ago its been reforged using dust countless times with similar blades used during the time of the war. This sword had spilled more Faunus blood than every other weapon put together it was wielded war after war battle after battle by my family for generations. It's an accursed blade." Jaune stared at the Crocea Mors nothing but pure contempt burning in his eyes. Ren was skeptic though. "Its cursed?" Jaune nodded sadly. "Are you willing to show us how its cursed?" Nora asked "Depends are any of you descended from a Faunus?" Surprisingly Ren raised his hand. "I am my great great great grandfather was a Faunus." Jaune held the Crocea Mors out the blades handle facing towards Ren. "I should warn you if you choose to do this you could die." Ren was unnerved but stepped forward none the less as Jaune stared intently. "Draw the blade."

Ren reached for the blade but his hand just short of actually touching it every one watching him saw how his arm was tense and sweat was beginning to pour down his face as he seemed to strain against some invisible force. Finally Jaune put his hand right under the hand guard of the blade and pressed up drawing the blade barely a half inch from its scabbard closing the distance between the sword handle and Ren's hand. Everyone recoiled in shock as Ren drew his arm back as he screamed in pain grabbing his hand and pulling it back to show it and his forearm covered in deep gaping cuts blood spraying from the numerous wounds like a firehose.

Pyrrha and Nora rushed to try and stop the bleeding while Jaune an impassive face. He could swear Nora was giving him a dirty look. "Dont bother its cursed remember you cant stop the bleeding and it cant be healed or stitched shut, judging from the blood hes got thirty seconds to live anything you want to say to him Nora?" Nora looked ready to break Jaune's legs. Nora stomped over and grabbed Jaune by the chest plate and impressively lifted Jaune off the ground with one hand. Jaune smirked to her before disappearing in a flash of light appearing at Ren's side, Nora turned around just soon enough to see Jaune grab Ren's arm the wounds started to close. Ren relaxed as the color returned to his face. "You should also check your semblance to see if you've developed a second ability or an increase in power." Ren looked at him confused and Jaune sighed. "People healed by me tend to either get an upgraded semblance or develop a second independent one to complement the first. Jaune paused as he brought his hand to his chin and adopted a classic thinking pose. Lets see Son can defy physics, David can create song assist, Cinder can use glyphs, Ayame could turn invisible, and Julius can control all the elements."

Jaune paused to laugh as he recalled all of this. "I wouldn't be too surprised if Ruby's semblance got allot more powerful considering every individual injury i healed. She may become so fast she could have sliced that Death Dealer to bits in an instant, or less absurdly she may gain the ability to slow down if not outright stop time."

* * *

Team RWBY

The girls gaped at the idea that stopping time seemed less absurd to Jaune than an increase in speed. Each was also deep in thought about what Jaune had said. Yang was past herself 'Controlling every element that's unreal.' Weiss was getting impatient. 'Where is that stupid simulation already!' Ruby was drooling at the possibilities. 'The blackmail on Yang would be incredible!" Blake was curious though. 'Does that mean my semblance has a new power?'

* * *

Team JNPR

"Jaune i think were getting off topic." Jaune looked at Pyrrha and his face flushed with embarrassment. "You're right sorry." Nora seemed to have calmed down seeing as Ren was okay. "My question is why carry that sword around its obvious you hate it." Jaune looked disturbed to be back on topic. "Because its all thats left of my family." Everyone paused at what Jaune said. "So their all-" Jaune cut Nora off somewhat harshly. "Dead every last one of then no aunts no uncles no cousins no anything. They were all murdered eleven years ago. The same day the white fang attacked our village." Everyone paused and Blake felt guilt rise up in her chest. "It was a normal day this was before the white fang were publicly know to be the extremist criminal organization it is now, back then they attacked in secret killing those who they felt had lost the way."

Jaune paused to recollect. "Our village was primarily Faunus and that year i made my first friend Son Wukong, the white fang held a fair for children that day, all the parents with other relatives staying home. It wasn't a particularly big village village but it wasn't small either, there was always somebody who knew someone else no was a stranger and everyone was family, every aunt, uncle, and etcetera lived in that village every relative in family lived there." Jaune paused to laugh bitterly as tears poured down his face. "Son and I saw them planting bombs around all the houses in secret but we didn't tell anyone. W-we didn't know what they were going to do we were six how could we have, but they were such nice people." The tears only flowed faster as Jaune looked up at the holographic sky.

"We followed them out of the village they said they had a surprise they wanted to show us. We stood all of us on an unbelievably tall cliff overlooking the village, we were all excited you know, we thought it some sort of giant food or something and then boom." Jaune turned to face his team tears no longer flowing his eyes downcast. "One hundred and fifty seven children all made orphans." Jaune stared at the ground. "And you know what they said to us." For some reason everyone found themselves shaking their heads no. "Thats the fate of all who work for the Schnee dust corporation." Everyone froze in terror to think the white fang was already willing back then to kill their fellow men just cause of a blood feud. "They asked us to separate into groups human children on one side Faunus children on another."

"We were shell-shocked to out of it to do anything but obey, the Faunus children were lead away they had no where else to go what could they do, we weren't so lucky. There were thirty of us left, they started putting guns into our hands, showed us all how to point them at our heads or put the guns in our mouths, they told us our families were gone that we'd never see then again and we all started crying, but then told us all we had to do was pull the trigger if we ever wanted to see them again." Jaune eyes shed tears again but this time they were red like blood. "Being kids we did as we were told." Jaune laughed hard and long, a bitter laugh of sadness and pain. "Turns out when you're semblance is altering reality, eating a bullet just isn't good enough and neither is throwing yourself off a cliff." everyone stared even more horrified.

"After that i woke up and i was buried in the corpses of the other children they'd stacked us in a pile and left the carcasses for the nevermore's." Jaune looked down in shame. "I was at my all time low what else could i do, i pulled myself out ran to the edge of the cliff and i jumped. I fell ten thousand feet down that cliff then splat but like i said it wasn't good enough. I dragged my broken body back to the village back to my home, i don't know what i was hoping for maybe that my family was still alive but there was nothing left, nothing but Crocea Mors." Jaune closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly. "Thats when Son found me, he managed to sneak away. I took the family sword and we left the pile of ash that was our home behind. I eventually told him about what i'd tried to do how we had nothing left." Jaune let out a happy laugh. "He punched me in the face, told me we did have someone left that we had each other." Jaune smiled. "After that we stuck together."

Jaune sighed as he centered himself. "There's allot more to my story than that but i think its best saved for another time." Jaune's face turned serious as he put Crocea Mors back onto his plate before drawing his nano bot blades "we've got trouble really big trouble." Just then a shadow appeared covering them all as Team JNPR turned to face it Nora, Ren, and, Prryha's eyes widening in fear as they saw it. It was a Grimm unlike any other it was easily taller than an Ursa major with a scaly hide, a gaping maw with reptilian teeth half as tall is a person, nostrils snorting producing huge plumes of smoke, eyes searing black with a red slit pupils, wings as long as it was tall, hind legs and arms armed with five sharp serrated like a saw blade claws, and a thrashing powerful tail. They knew what Grimm this was its size alone had told them that. Ren shook in terror. "I thought it was a myth made to scare children."

Nora dropped to her knees crying knowing she was going to die. "Its the Grimm that other Grimm fear the monster unlike all others that terrifies even a soulless beast to it very core." Pyrrha stood unmoving and not daring to breathe. "The ultimate Grimm the highest ranked S-class scourge of the darkest pits the-" Pyrrha was cut off when it roared shooting white hot fire into the air, she could almost feel it burning her skin. "The black wyvern." Jaune finished with a look of anger as he had a vision. 'Damn you Weiss when we get out of her I'm coming for you.' Jaune turned to the camera and shouted.

"Yang, Blake, Ruby you need to get professor Ozpin Weiss turned on the S-class simulation meaning we cant get out and you cant get us out until we beat this thing, worse were playing for keeps now the safety parameters are more than likely off, I'll stall this thing for as long as possible but you need to hurry."

* * *

Team RWBY minute earlier

"A Black Wyvern, you turned on a Black Wyvern!" Ruby just barely stopped Yang from ripping Weiss apart when they heard Jaune's instructions. "Him fight that, sorry Ruby but tall blonde and scraggly is done for." Weiss wasn't laughing for long before Yang punched her in the face. "Blake go find the professor!" Blake got up and bolted out the door running as fast as her restored body allowed worry running rampant. 'Please be okay Jaune.' Yang ran over to the control console and tried everything to cut it off just short of hitting it. Weiss got up to stop her but blocked her. "Out of my way weakling!" Weiss kicked Ruby's wheelchair causing her to fall down the stands. Yang turned and bolted to her sister catching her before the back of her head hit the ground. Then Myrtenaster sailed by, spearing the console through the keyboard.

Weiss looked every bit the smug snake that she was while Ruby and Yang glared at her she shrugged nonchalantly. "Oops"

* * *

Team JNPR

Jaune yanked off his chest plate before firing a blast at his teammates incasing them in a whitish clear dome, the action snapping them out of their shock. "What are you doing Jaune!" Rens voice was slightly distorted. Jaune turned and smirked. "What promised I'd do as a leader, protect my team!" Jaune turned and charged as the beast did the same.

"bring it" the wyvern slammed its fist into the ground, jaune jumped onto its arm sticking to it as he ran up blades changing color for a second to show the activation of Jeager mode. Jaune jumped over the wyverns right claw as it tried to grab him and he landed on its shoulder before sliding down its back towards its wings. He doubted it could fly in a cramped (at least for the Grimm) space like this but why take the chance. Jaune transformed his left sword into a gun and fired into the joint where the wing met the creatures back. The wyvern howled in pain before spinning and launching Jaune into the air. Jaune had enough time to twist in the air to avoid a claw swipe that would have pierced his head. Jaune landed and sprinted to the side as its claw inpaled the spot he had occupied less than a second ago. Jaune noticed the dust grenade he dropped when Nora 'hit him' earlier and grabbed it before teleporting to avoid a crushing swipe from the wyverns tail.

'I cant let it grab me or its game over.' Jaune jumped over a rock in front of him and stuck his hand out firing a white beam out of it. The beam collided with the wyverns chest forcing it back as he strained to keep it that way. 'I'm not used fighting without my chest plate.' Jaune had never told anyone but his previous team, but his chest plate was a power limiter drastically reducing the range of his semblance. The truth is Jaune didn't know the true range of his semblance he'd stopped measuring after it had gotten into the miles category, but he knew that one careless thought would kill allot of people, so he designed the chest plate to keep it in order and himself in control it the limiter reduced his semblance range to its original ten feet and made it necessary to concentrate for longer reducing the risk of lighting half a city block on fire at the exchange he couldn't turn it off.

"Jaune" Jaune turned to the speaker recognizing Ozpins voice and it cost him. With speed not befitting its size the wyvern closed the distance and smashed Juane with its tail sending him flying into the wall and emmbedding him there as the wyvern rained down blow after tail swipe after fire blast after claw swipe. "Jaune!"

* * *

Professor Ozpin

In a rare display of emotion Opzin shouted profanity as he hit the console in frustration. He turned back to Weiss currently wrapped up in gambol shrouds ribbon. "I hope you are aware their are steep consequences to be had, even more now that because of you fourstudents will die." Yang looked shocked at the professor. "How can you say that we cant give up on them." Ozpin looked down cast and he walked over to the bleachers first row and sat down. "I afraid that i am not giving up I'm simply stating a fact, only Jaune had a chance of beating that simulation after all its every bit as strong as the real thing, but in my foolishness i distracted him and when fighting an S-class Grimm, being distracted something that gets you killed every-time. There is no way to open the door or cancel it now that the control console was totaled by Weiss.

Ozpin looked at the ground eyes glazing over in remembrance. "Its seems that i have added two more mistakes one by distracting Jaune." Ozpin turned his head to glare at Weiss. "And a second by ever allowing a Schnee into my school."

* * *

Team JNPR

The three remaining members watched as the wyvern plucked Juane's body from the hole. "damn it" nora slammed her fist for the hundredth against the barrier but it held strong as if to mock her. "What do we do?" Ren looked ready to give up. "What can we possibly do?" Pyrrha simply stared. The Black wyvern smirked its maw opened ready to swallow Jaune whole. Then Jaune's left eye opened and he smirked. The dust grenade appeared in his right hand and he threw it striking the Grimm right in the back of the throat. "Boop" Jaune said as he crashed down on the ground. Jaune stood in an instant causing searing pain to shoot through his body but he ignored it as he grasped his two swords and jumped slashing with all his might severing the Grimms head from its shoulders.

Jaune landed on his own barrier with a less than graceful landing slamming into it face first before rolling off from on top of it. "Julius" Julius appeared next to Jaune looking just as bad he wasn't injured but he was pale and weak not having the strength to get up. "What is it Jaune?" Jaune said nothing as he grabbed Julius' arm and with as much strength as he could muster forced his hand to touch the barrier letting the sheer massive aura construct be drained into Julius, restoring him to full strength. Julius pulled his hand out of Jaune's grasp and stood examining himself. 'I cant feel it the draining away the being sucked dry i feel like me again.' Julius raised his hands and shouted. "Im back to normal my body's fixed!"

"great now get your foot off my chest." Julius stared down at Jaune and flushed as he removed his foot. The door out opened as Jaune pulled himself to his feet unfortuneatly then his right leg gave out and he started to fall only for Ruby to speed over and catch him. "I thought you couldn't walk yet." Ruby flushed red while she rubbed her nose. "Heh heh i still cant take more than a few steps without falling on my face but i can at least stand." Jaune smiled and winked with his one good eye at Ruby. "Well then i guess we'll just have to help eachother walk now wont we 'fake sigh' now im going to have to make sure your surprise is extra special."

"you could have sex with her!" Ruby blushed. "Shut up Julius!" Julius let out a long breathe of exasperation. "Why do you keep selling yourself short man, we both know you're as good at I keep telling people." Jaune tooked ready to throttle him. "Thats not the point." Julius looked absent-minded as he continued. "And it's not like you don't like the idea, i was in your head man i saw your fantasies. A beautiful moon shadowing the landscape and illuminating her pale skin as sweat pours down her naked body, you channel feather light caresses over her skin memorizing every tiny detail of her body as she gasped and writhes in orgasmic mind shattering pleasure underneath you as you thrust into her soft vice like-" Yang smacked Julius before he could finish that sentence. Julius stared at her in indignation as everyone stared with a blush across their faces, Ruby as bright red as her cloak rubbing her thighs together. Julius looked confused. "What, Jaune's words not mine."

"be that as it may i would appiciate it if you let Jaune keep what's in his head to himself." "Sure thing professor Ozpin!" Everyone walked out the room to where Blake was still holding Weiss. "Well i hope you're prepared for the consequences because they will be steep." Julius intervened "Wait professor Ozpin shouldn't Jaune decide her punishment she should still pay for the damages and law suits but let Jaune decide her school punishment." Ozpin stopped and realized that could work better than simply expeling her, that would cause all sorts of backlash. "Fine but first we should get Jaune out of here he can decide her punishment at a later date." Julius showed a cheeky smile like a kid who just got away with a really big fat lie. "You got it Professor Ozpin!"

Ozpin turned to face Julius and if you looked closely you could see his eye twitching. "Tell me something how is it whenever you and Jaune say Professor Ozpin it sounded more like fuck you?" The two Arcs stared at eachother before nodding and stared at him with equally cheeky grins before talking at the same time. "Practice Professor Ozpin practice."

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Jaune may i ask what you're doing in combat class?" Jaune stared at the teacher from his seat nervously scrathing his head. "Well the medic finally said i could leave the infirmary and this was my next class i really didnt want to be late so here i am." Goodwitch raised an eyebrow at her 'superior'. She knew now Jaune was really an S-class hunter even so she found him hard to understand but she respected him none the less, even so she was not expecting him to show up to class like this. "I wouldn't have minded given what or shall i say who put in the infirmary given her careless actions." glared at Weiss as she tried not to be seen by everyone else in the classroom.

At this point everyone knew the story Ozpin had given while he hadnt said specifics everyone knew the gist of what happened. Jaune was in one of the training facilities when Weiss tampered with the controls forcing Jaune to fight a Grimm to tough for him to handle on his own. One of her teammates had gotten Ozpin and he shut down the simulation but not before Jaune took a savage thrashing from it. That begged the question how had he gotten out so fast and why was he here? "you dont have to come to class until you're fully recovered but i admire your decication to your studies but may i ask why you're dressed like that?" Jaune stared down at he 'battle gear' if you could call it that. His normal gear was in place except his chest plate, his three swords all in the proper positions but on his right leg above his pants was a black dial bracer with a single line down his leg with several straps wrapping around from his mid-thigh to just above his ankle.

Further up he was out of his usual shirt and hoodie combo instead having a red black and white shirt with the white creating a flame outline. The right sleeve was short showing his arm which mant girls notices was very well muscled. The left sleeve and everything from the collar to just under the arm pit was black with red flame designs which appeared to turn white as the went farther down the sleeve. However the strangeness was increased as the sleeve seemed to hide a cast on Jaune's left arm the entire sleeve covered in a typical sling that was tied around Jaune's neck. The third thing was the thick eyepatch over the right side of Jaune's face worn like a sweat band that had a thick peice of cloth that completely covered Jaune's eye go underneath his ear reaching back around to reconnect to the sweatband just behind the ear. The coup de grah however was the black wooden cane laying across his desk that looked similar to Ozpin's but with a silver motif instead.

"Relax miss GoodWitch I'm combat ready. Despite the fact i might not looks the part." She didn't look convinced. "Look if it makes you feel better i'll sit out and take notes." If the small smile she gave was proof she was satisfied or not she went back to setting the conditions for the matches as Jaune watched. He still needed to figure out some thing so he got to work. First was what to do about Weiss, he couldn't let her get away with this but he for some reason couldn't bring himself to hate her he just didnt know why but Weiss came across as damaged. Jaune was lucky in the time he was in the infirmary he finally figured out how his visions worked. Because his semblance required an innate understanding of things if he didnt know something his semblance would 'provide' the knowledge for his unless he already knew it and didnt realize it.

It didn't by any means make things easier however it made things worse, as Julius put it it made his mind a void of unorganized scrambled information and it took Jaune a long time to sort through it. That said thanks again to his semblance he'd be fully healed in about a month. Jaune knew he could use his semblance to heal instantly but until he could make it practical in combat he refused to use it. Jaune knew he couldn't hesitate any longer he had to master his semblance not restraining it but he was still filled with doubt. Jaune was brought out of his thoughts as he saw a Faunus kid flying straight at him. Jaune caught the dazed guy before placing him on the desk looking him over. He wasn't hurt but he'd be nursing a sore head for a while.

"you okay?" The guy got to his as he rolled off the desk and onto the floor before standing. "Than-" Jaune whipped out his right blade and blocked a mace strike that would have caved the guys skull in glaring at its holder. "I think you won Cardin." Cardin leved a glare at the interruption. "Had to make sure you know animals just dont know when to stay down." Jaune glared back at Cardin as blood leaked out of his eyepatch adding to the disturbing intense stare down. "The same could be said for idiots like you." Jaune pushed on his sword knocking Cardin off balance and sending him tumbling down the stairs whil everyone laughed. Cardin glared and got up promising pain to Jaune as he walked away pride wounded.

"Thanks man i owe you one." Jaune nodded as he wiped to blood away. "You dont owe me anything but if you want we'll call it even because you gave me the opportunity to put Cardin in his place." The Faunus put his hand out which Jaune shook "Henry Davisson." Jaune let go and turned in his seat to fully face Henry. "You're not from around here are you." Henry grinned as he shook his head no. "Actually no im not im from one of the other kingdoms." Jaune was instantly suspicious. "Which one." He noticed Henry starting to sweat. "Uh well-" Henry was interupted again when Julius burst through the classroom door. GoodWitch halted the matched as Julius caught his breathe. "May i know why you're here?" Julius stopped and righted himself.

"Professor Ozpin said to come get Wiess from your class." GoodWitch looked over to Weiss and motioned for her to go with him. As Weiss left Jaune was struck with the sense that something bad was going to happen but trusted Julius to handle it if it got physical. Jaune looked over and saw Henry had retreated in the commotion, he was definitely going to have to keep an eye on him and warn Ozpin to do the same. Jaune was about to go back to taking notes when he noticed everyone staring at him. Jaune face-palmed when he knew what everyone wanted to know. "Um who was that?" Jaune turned to one of his fellow students. "That was Julius my younger brother, were twins." Jaune groaned when people appeared twice as confused. "Twins arent common but they do happen, what Jaune is saying is that he and his brother were born at around the same time to their mother." Everyone nodded not entirely getting it but content for now.

Jaune thanked Ms. GoodWitch for the explanation. Soon Jaune and Ms. GoodWitch were making their way to Ozpin's office though for different reasons. "So how long until you two are a thing?" Goodwitch looked at Jaune confused. "Pardon" Jaune rolled his eyes light heartedly. "You and Professor Ozpin." Ms. GoodWitch blushed despite it all. "Look if age is a problem its one i could use my semblance to fix." Ms. GoodWitch's response was cut off when a tall well built white haired man in a suit stormed out of Ozpin's office and shoved past them knocking Juane's cane over causing him to fall on his face. Ms. GoodWitch helped him up as he glared at the mans back. He knew him from somewhere but he couldn't remember where. Jaune had often tangled with people with lightning semblances and the electricity more often then not fried a few brain cells but the information always came back.

He remembered one such tango and he had a feeling that man had been there. It was just like the vision he had of a Faunus protest gone wrong when Blake past him he could swear the memories were connected but how. Jaune was snapped out of his mussing when he was pulled back to his feet. "Thanks" GoodWitch nodded as they made their into the office and saw not only Julius and Jaune's team there but team RWBY trying to console a crying Weiss, the sense of foreboding was back. "May i ask whats wrong." Weiss lifted her head to show that she had a bruised cheek with a large hand print on it a busted lip and a black eye forming it was clear the way she was holding herself she had similar bruises on the rest of her body. It was obvious what that man had done, as if Jaune wasn't pissed off before his rage went through the roof at what Ozpin said next.

"that was Mr. Schnee and he just disowned Weiss."

* * *

And Scene so tell me did you like this chapter should i have made the fight with the black Wyvern longer or should i use the next to go into more detailed routes. Yes Jaune right now is crippled and he will remain so for the next few chapters, but i will have him putting more of the pieces together if like Wiess will get character and Team RWBY gets to know a little more about each others past. See ya


	5. Regrets and memories

now on to the next chapter hope you like it

* * *

Jaune stared at Weiss ignoring the intensifying dirty looks he was getting as they sat at the cafe table. Weiss had changed out of her usual Schnee clothing for simple jeans sneakers and a yellow t-shirt her pony tail now a low one at the back of her head. The bruises on her arms displayed to the world as were the ones on her face as she'd denied Jaune's atempts to heal them. "I dont know what i can say but sorry." Everyone's glared harder at him as he focused on Weiss. Weiss looked up at him even more defeated before. "Dont apoligize it wasnt your fault." Juane sighed a little sadly, he'd gotten Weiss to talk but not much. "Still i feel i should have been there i had a feeling something bad was going to happen but I didnt trust my gut."

Weiss stared for a minute before reaching across and cupping Jaune's cheek surprising him and everyone else. "It was nothing you did i got myself into that situation, trying to satisfy my ego." Weiss' other hand went up to cup Jaune's other cheek near his eyepatch but she flinched when Jaune cringed in pain. Weiss removed her hands sitting back down, averting her gaze in shame. "Now look at what i've done to you is my fault you're like this and you're apoligizing to me." Jaune stared before he reached across and cupped he bruised cheek this time she didnt stop him. Juane breathed slowly as his aura washed over Weiss causing the bruises to fade. Jaune sat back down as Weiss looked at his confused. "Apology accepted, snow angel." Weiss playfully glared as she let out a small smile. "I hate it when you call me that." Jaune chuckled as he rested his head on his head. "I know"

The atmosphere was broken when someone cleared their throat. The duo looked up to see several people flashing Jaune apologetic looks. "Sorry for glaring at you for the last couple minutes." Jaune laughed and waved them off as the mood became dark again but not quite as bad as before. "He wasnt all ways that bad he used to be a good father up until mom died." Jaune saw where this was going as images began to flash in his mind. "Then about ten years ago he got worse, he used to not care about me but then he hated me with every fiber of his being. All because of some Faunus protest." Jaune's mind ground to a halt and Weiss saw him freeze up. "Whats wrong." Jaune's eye patch started to leak blood again at a startling amount. "Jaune!" Weiss bolted out of her seat rushing to stop the bleeding while Jaune continued to be unresponsive.

"You're wrong." Weiss pushed down on his head as the bleeding stopped. "It is my fault." Juane pulled Weiss into a hug and cried into her shoulder muttering I'm sorry over and over. Weiss simply held him as he calmed down. Jaune pulled away noting he'd gotten Weiss' shirt drenched and red. "Sorry but you're wrong it is my fault I remember now im the reason your father was so cruel i was at that protest." Weiss put a hand on his shoulder but removed it when she saw it was Jaune's left shoulder. "Don't worry i stopped thinking of him as my father years before that happened." Jaune's brain formulated a devious plan but first he needed answers. "Would you care if something horrible happened to him?" Weiss sat and pondered for a few seconds. "After all the horrible things he's done, no wouldn't. Weiss leaned forward staring Jaune in the face. "We'll talk about your little episode later for now whats your plan."

Jaune matched Weiss as they plotted. "For starters tell me about your mother."

* * *

Beacon Academy hours later.

"So how exactly is it your fault Jaune?" Julius looked between them as the tension built, he didn't get why he needed to be here at first but Jaune said it involved him so here he was. "Weiss the day your 'father' took his change for the worst what did you notice?" Weiss thought back to that day. "He came home with a damaged spine and he kept cursing some little blonde devil for killing several of his men. Jaune nodded as he listened and chose his next words. "Weiss that blonde devil was me i attacked your father at the protest." Weiss's eyes widened but she held no other reaction. "He commanded his men to gun down the protesters after they refused to be intimidated and even ordered a little Faunus girl to be beaten and brought to him when she threw a rock at him." Weiss nodded now it all made sense, she'd realized very early on that her father was an amoral man but this took the cake, the fact that her father doing something like that wasn't beyond her imagination only added more truth rather than discredit.

"I'm sorry Weiss all i ended up doing was making you suffer." Jaune was surprised when Weiss gently hugged him. "Its not your fault Jaune he needed to be stopped and you did it. Its not your fault he took it out on me." Weiss pulled away and gave him a devious smirk. "Besides i still want to go through with the plan and all this has done is given me even more of a reason to go with it." Julius was lost now Weiss' personality had done a complete one eighty sure more often than not people changed for the better when they interacted with Jaune but this was whole knew level of change for the better. "Wait what plan?" Weiss stared at Julius before whispering in his ear Jaune watching in amusement as Julius developed a slow Cheshire grin. "Have i ever told you how much i love you bro."

Beacon Ozpin's office ten minutes later.

Ozpin stared at Wiess with a mirth filled gaze. This plan was brilliant and even if it didn't work it would definitely still be a victory for Wiess. "So professor may i have the tape?" Ozpin nodded and handed her the tape as she snatched it from his hand so fast he almost thought it vanished into thin air. "Tell Jaune he's a genius and i wish him good luck." Weiss nodded and ran out the office absolutly giddy. She made it back to her teams room and greeted them warmly surprising her team, they were surprised even more so when team JNPR entered. "Hey guys whats goin on?" Weiss turned to Yang scarily happy. "Whats happening is a number of things since Jaune has 'business' to take care of for me i wanted to do him a favor." Jaune continued where Weiss left off. "So in return i asked her to entertain you guys while i'm away, also i want to talk about training you, all of you."

"Weiss has already agreed." Everyones eyes nearly bugged out. "So i wanted to ask the rest of her team too." Jaune raised his hand before anyone could speak "dont worry you dont have to answer now but i'd like you to consider my offer. With that said i should be off." Jaune turned to leave only for Weiss to grab his shoulders and press her lips against his shocking everyone and making a few girls jealous. "For luck." Jaune nodded blankly and exited the room. Weiss turned and was met with the shocked look on even Blake and Ren's stoic faces. "What?" Ruby sputtered as she tried to talk but Blake beat her to it. "Whats with the complete personality change Weiss a guy takes you out for coffee and then you're the happiest girl in the world?"

Weiss lost some air in her balloon. "Its more than that its what my dad said to me, he said my mother would be ashamed of me and despite being a bastard i realized he was right." Weiss turned and bowed to Ren Nora and Pyrrha. "I sorry about everything." Weiss turned and bowed to Ruby. "Especially the way I've treated you." Weiss was back to full energy in an instant now then how about we tell each other our biggest secrets and the reasons for them." Julius appeared out of midair scaring everyone. "Did someone say secrets!" Weiss smiled "yes we did and we'll start with you." Julius stopped to consider it then nodded.

"by now you've noticed Jaune is unbelieveably strong right." Everyone nodded. "Ozpin should have told you by now but if not i'll tell you the reason he's so strong is because he and i are S-class hunters." Everyone was stunned. "Wait then why do you go to Beacon if your already hunters?" Julius smiled then got sad. "We were betrayed by one of our comrades by the name of Cinder Fall she led an ambush against our team and we were all seperated i got injured and Jaune used his semblance to save me, we ended up sharing a body while mine recuperated but since i was born from Jaune i started to fade if i didn't recover fast enough i was going to fade." Ren asked the next question. "Born from Jaune?" Julius sighed. "Its not my place to tell but after what happened to our family Jaune was lonely wanted them back one night before going to sleep he wished he had another brother like Son and well here i am now."

Blake was next. "What do you mean what happened we already know the White Fang killed them." Julius looked conflicted. "Remember what Jaune said there's more to the story but he wasn't lying he and Son thought the White fang killed our family but by the time the bombs went boom they were already dead." Everyone was shocked again. "It was only a few months later that Jaune and Son remembered what happened. Like i said not my place to say." Yangs turn. "What was your teams name?" Julius smirked recalling the good old days. "We were the Black Jaegers."'Ruby shot out of her seat. "The black Jaegers, you guys were the Black Jaegers!" Julius nodded. Ruby spun like a top blasting off the walls like a bouncing ball. "Can i have your autograph?!" Yang grabbed her sister putting her back in her seat. "Wow sis calm down what exactly are you talking about?" Ruby looked at her like she was crazy. "Dont you remember i used to talk about them all the time at signal." Yang looked embarrassed. "I um forgot." Ruby glared. "okay okay i was ignoring you."

Ruby huffed before composing herself. "The black jaegers are legendary said to be the strongest hunters and huntresses to ever exist. They're responsible for saving the four kingdoms multiple times and have on record been know to be the only people powerful enough to kill S-class Grimm." Julius applauded her. "She's correct and were all given ranks i am Julius diablos Arc S-class hunter rank four." Everyone gaped at him. "That means you're-" Julius smirked "the fourth strongest hunter in the world yes, yes i am." Everyone gaped at him. "There's only one person i've ever been completely defeated by one person who i stood no chance against." Julius looked at Ruby. "You know who im talking about dont you?" Ruby nodded as she spoke reverantly. "The white reaper, the grimm slayer, the blond incubus, he's the most powerful hunter in the world." Julius nodded. "my brother is truly a force of nature."

Ruby stared in awe as Julius stood eyes blazing voice shaking them to the core. "The only person who ever out classed me was Jaune Deus Arc S-class Hunter Rank 1." Pyrrha connected the dots quickly. "No wonder he beat the black wyvern, hes done it before." Jaune appeared in a flash landing in between everyone. "Ya i have." Weiss was giddier than before. "Did you get it?" Jaune held up the video camera and nodded. "Now then Ruuuubyyyy your surprise is readyyyyy." Ruby looked at Jaune curious what it was. Jaune pulled a red object out from behind his back that mecha-shifted into a very familiar looking scythe. Ruby's eyes watered as she watched it mecha-shift back into its carry form and Jaune handed it to her. "You repaired it..." Jaune nodded. "And upgraded it not only can it fold up even smaller now but its also upgraded it durability and sharpness, it will never brake and you'll never need to sharpen it ever again, though your great great great grand children might if they're not carefu-" Jaune was cut off when Ruby smashed lips with him.

At first he was shocked but then experience took over and he leaned into it his arm drawing her closer as he deepened the kiss. Ruby gasped allowing Jaune's tounge to enter her mouth as his hand slid up and down her back. Everyone watched as the two traded spit. Yang knew she should be throttling a guy playing tonsil hockey with her younger sister but she just felt jealous. When she first met Jaune he seemed like an okay guy until she saw him taking Ruby's clothes off of her unconscious body in the emerald forest, then her opinion flew out the window and she hated him. However seeing how he was serious, professional but so very emotional when it came to healing and defending Ruby her opinion changed yet again. If anything Jaune was one of the most selfless and caring individuals she'd ever seen, not to mention a generous and very skilled lover the way he seemed to be trying his damnedest to bring Ruby to pleasure heaven, the way she was turning to puddy in his hand was proof of that.

So yes one Yang xaio long was a very jealous girl. Jaune withdrew from the kiss to stare at Ruby's clouded lust filled eyes. "Scream for me." Jaune slightly removed her clothes exposing her collar bone before biting down on it. Ruby's head arched back as she let out a noiseless scream into the air before going completely limp. Jaune set her down on the ground before fully realizing what he'd just done then face palming. "'Groan' not again" julius clapped like a maniac. "And that ladies is why he's the blond incubus." Jaune sighed before sitting down next to Ruby slightly embarrassed but otherwise fine. "Good thing you didn't tell her about 'Jaeger mode' or any of the other new features." Jaune blanched and nodded realizing he probably have would have bedded Ruby then and there. "She'll be fully conscious in about twenty minutes so we'll wait." Everyone waited a good ten minutes before asking questions. "How exactly did you just pull that off." Julius grinned at Blake as he saw his brother sweating under the collar. This was going to be fun.

"While in the Black Jaegers Jaune used time displacement in order to study at an accelerated rate allowing for intensive studies in a multitude of feilds, two of which are Faunus and human biology and anatomy. To the extent that he knews the specific biochemical reactions of the body so precisely he can alter the chemestry of your body in a multitude of ways without killing or injuring a person. Thats how he healed you from what was a number of ailments." Blake stared at Jaune for a few seconds. "Define ailments." Julius pulled a list out of his pocket. "I wrote everything down while Jaune listed it in his head." Jaune tried get up to stop him but then his bracer turned from white back to black before he could move and without his cane he was stuck there. "Lets see alphabetical or numerical?" Blake glared "fine jeez." Julius began reading the injuries off some minor some fatal, several gut wretching to think about.

"And finally a partly collapsed lung, damage to three of your cervical vertebra from repeat breaks without proper healing or correct placement for treatment and the most sickeningly of all you had, tears." Julius' face was green and no one else was doing any better. "Jaune you explain the rest im gonna go throw up." Julius left to the bathroom while everyone looked at Jaune for an explanation. "Jaune please tell me he was joking." Jaune looked at Pyrrha cursing Julius. "Sadly he isnt every injury is one Blake had for a long time, by the way fire your doctor who ever they are, that went untreated for a longer time." Jaune stared into Blake's eyes and the guilt he couldn't explain returned ten fold but he kept going, this needed to be said. "Who ever she was yes she clearly inflicted these wounds with some medical know how but also made them to be an eventual kill switch so to speak. None of your injuries were outright fatal but they would eventually do you in sooner rather than later, at first you'd look and feel fine no one would notice anything wrong, but i bet, no I know you wouldnt have lived a day past nineteen."

The room was quiet with sickness, what kind of monster would do that to someone. The toilet flushing did nothing to break the atmosphere as Julius came back in the room wiping his mouth on a towel. "Who ever did it didn't try to break you, they succeeded." Ruby looked at them incredulously. "Succeeded!" Jaune nodded. "Julius is right Blake you don't have any memory of any of this do you?" Blake looked down as she tried to recall. "No but i remember how it happened." everyone raised an eyebrow. Blake did the unexpected and reached up to remove her bow showing everyone the small violet cat ears underneath. "Cooool" Jaune laughed at nora's child like wonder. "Ya ya they are." Blake nodded a thank you Nora's direction before continuing. "It was a protest at one of the Schnee dust factories about ten years ago." Weiss, Julius, and Jaune's eyes widened as the memories clicked and the tale was all too familiar.

"I thought it was going good until a man in a white suit and tons of men with guns came out of the factory, they threatened the protestors but we all refused to be intimidated. Out of nowhere the man gave the command to gun everyone down." Jaune's eyepatch started to bleed. "But then a wall of earth sprang up blocking the bullets, and separating the front line from everyone else allot of people fled down the alley ways but instead of running I threw a rock at the man in the suit." Blake sighed her shoulders drooping and her eyes darkening. "He had his men chase after me, I ran down the alleyways trying to get away and while at least five of his goons ran after me the rest stayed behind to handle some commotion that popped up." Blake's eye reflected the emotions see felt during the memory of it all. "I ran as fast as i could but you know an ordinary seven year old cant outrun grown men and they eventually caught me. I thought they were going to put a bullet in my head and be done with it but their boss had something much worse in mind."

Jaune's eye narrowed. "When i tried to escape they beat me and kept beating me until i couldn't move but then as they were dragging me back a kid appeared, he was no older than me but, he was wielding a sword to long for a normal kid to wield and he had beautiful blue eyes, and was covered in blood." Blake's breathing became more even surprising everyone. "He said i was a cute girl and asked if he could have a little fun with me." Everyone looked between themselves. "The guards agreed and turned the other way but it cost them their lives. In the instant they complied he slashed them to pieces grabbed me and we ran. Imagine it was a dream come true for me. During that time he even taught me the basis of my fighting style said it was so could protect myself" Blake sighed and everyone noticed a dreamy look in her eyes. "He was my knight in shining armor here to save me." Blake was suddenly even sadder than before as if the life and energy was sucked out of her. "but like i told Ruby its nice but life isn't a fairy tale."

"What happened to him?" Blake stared at Ruby and her amber eyes became full of self loathing and hatred. "He was killed. We were eventually tracked down by that white suited man and his goons and they swarmed us. He said not to worry said he'd protect me, and he did he fought like a force of nature, yes he got shot, cut, blasted, blown up, and beaten, he bled and he screamed but he won. They fled when there was only a few left, didn't want to try their luck." Yang sighed in relief. "Whew i thought you said this story didn't have a happy ending." Blake looked up from staring at the ground tears free flowing from her eyes. "What happened did he die from his injuries?" Blake shook her head. "The fight was brutal but nothing outright fatal even if he didn't get medical help he'd be fine he said it wasn't safe for me. He asked me to go with him that we'd meet up with his brothers and travel together. In the short time that i knew him he'd treated me with more genuine kindness than anyone ever had i was going to say yes, but then thats when she showed up."

Blake looked at Jaune. "I think i know who did this to me a brown haired woman with a pair of violet eyes the same shade as Yang's." Blake's eyes were to blurry with tears to see the blood free flowing out of Jaune's eyepatch and everyone else was focused on Blake. "They talked like they knew each other but he talked to her like she was the scourge of his existence. She had this weird gauntlet type weapon and she was a lightning semblance user, she was a force to be reckoned with, he told me to run that he would catch up." Blake's tears multiplied from a steady stream to an outright waterfall. "At first i did what he said and i ran but after a while i hesitated, i couldn't leave him behind, i should of had faith in him but i got scared and i went back. I got there just when he was about to finish her off he looked horrible but victory was his. Then she saw me before i could react and fired a bolt of lightning at me, he moved in front of me and took the blast and blew his arm clean off his body."

Blake's intense look of self loathing tripled as she said more. "She didnt give him time to react slamming him into the nearest wall and beating him into it blasting lightning all the way, not content she then took one of the guns lying around after the previous fight and shot him three times in the chest." Blake was pulled into her partners shoulder as Yang tried to console her. "Then she shocked me into unconsciousness saying that we were going to have all sorts of fun. Next thing i know I'm waking up in an alley every part of me hurting like salt in an open wound and five years have gone by." Blake wiped away what was left of the tears from her face as no more were falling. "The cruelest thing is, even if he would have lost that fight he still would have bought me enough time to get away from that woman and if i hadn't gone back i can honestly say I'd be with him fight now." Blake's body shook as somehow more tears sprung forth. "Either way I completely invalidated his sacrifice."

As everyone settled for the somber atmosphere Weiss motioned for Jaune and Julius to follow her. Weiss left saying she had to go get snacks, Julius said he was going to get something to help his stomach, and Juane got Julius to take him the his room in order to retrieve his cane. Safely back in team JNPR's soundproof room the discussion raged. Weiss was shocked. "That little girl was Blake." Julius was equally freaking out. "First Weiss now Blake how many people have we fucked over!" Weiss nodded despite the crass language. "Do you remember any of this?" Jaune struggled for a second but shook his head no. "Don't feel to bad about that bro one million volts of electricity through your skull is guaranteed to kill more than a few brain cells." Weiss debated with herself. "Should we tell her your alive it could alleviate allot of her pain." Jaune and Julius stared back in forth between themselves silently debating with 'twin telepathy' before both nodding.

"Not yet not till we're sure we have it all sorted out and even then it would be for the best not to say how we were involved it could cause her to remember to much of the 'fun' that woman had with her and in the few glimpses i saw from my visions its better she doesn't remember." Weiss was on the fence on one hand Blake had the right to know but on the other the Arc twins points were probably the most valid reasons she could ever think up. "Okay we'll sort this out first but then we'll decide wether or not to tell Blake." Weiss left to go get the snacks while Jaune and Julius went back to team RWBY's room Julius looking relieved as he swallowed an antacid. "So who's dark secret are we going to hear next." Jaune smacked Julius then fell over but was caught by Yang. "Does this mean you're falling for me?" Jaune smirked as he righted himself. "Maybe you do have a nice rack, though in a few years you'll be the little sister." Yang glared at Ruby. "You told him!" Ruby chuckled nervously and jumped behind Jaune.

Weiss came holding an impossibly high plate of cookies, Ruby fear forgotten charged Weiss only for Jaune to appear in front of her. "Stop" Ruby froze "sit" Ruby sat like a dog. Jaune motioned for Weiss to come closer and whispered in her ear. Weiss smirked and started stacking cookies on Ruby's forehead. "Wait...Wait...Wait." Julius whipped out a camera and took a picture of Ruby balancing nearly thirty cookies on her head. "Treat." Almost to fast for anyone but the Arc twins to follow Ruby ate the cookies in on go. "Good girl." Jaune patted her on the head and Ruby barked before realizing what just happened. Ruby turned red as Julius handed the picture to Weiss and everyone burst out laughing. Ruby was steaming red as the laughter got louder and she became desperate to redirect the attention. "Yang hates cat Faunus!"

Ruby covered her mouth as she realized what she just said. the laughter stopped instantly and everyone turned to Yang waiting for her reply. "Sigh' the truth is, ya i do." Jaune stared blankly before shrugging his shoulders and wincing when he agitated his left shoulder. "Okay." Julius looked at his brother like he had lost his mind. "OKAY!?" Jaune looked at him like he missed something important. "Ya?" Julius stared at him before continuing. "I've seen you break people in half for saying stuff like that." Yang felt fear grip her heart. Jaune wouldn't do that would he? "And your reaction this time is okay!?" Jaune remembered to only move his right shoulder when he shrugged this time. "I'd like to think i know what kind of person Yang is and that she's a million times better than what those scum could ever be." Yang blushed, he said compliments like they were the absolute truth. "And judging from her reaction its deeply personal and traumatizing." Jaune turn to Yang the sympathy evident in his voice and his eye. "Isnt it." Yang nodded and looked down at the floor. "Would you care to tell us what happened?" Yang shook her head no a second time.

"Even though id like to know the reason if you dont want to tell us then you don't have too." Jaune turned to his brother. "So please drop it." Julius sighed and sat down next to Ruby. "Hey bro could you make me a sandwich?" Jaune nodded and a sandwich appeared above Julius' outstretched hand, as it landed both the Arc twins eyes widened as they realized what was about to happen. "Oh shit!" Both Arc's eyes went blank for a split second before they came back into focus. Julius got up and threw away the sandwich no longer hungry after watching something like that. Jaune dropped to his knees for a second before picking himself back up. "Sorry i was an idiot for making that request." Jaune shook his head as he turned to leave. "Its not your fault you couldnt have know that would happen." Julius nodded. "I still feel like an idiot." Jaune summoned a hand which patted his brother on the back to reassure him before it floated over and opened the door.

Just before exiting Jaune turned to Yang about to say something but just before he spoke he froze and Julius saw the recognition dawn on his face as a maelstrom of emotions played out in his eye. Jaune shook himself back to reality a struggled to keep his voice even. "Sorry about your mother." Jaune closed the door and teleported to the emerald forest as his rage got the better of him. He remembered it all and he was about to lose it. 'Sorry to say it Yang but your mother got if easy she deserved allot worse and if was me I would have taken my time tearing her apart.' Jaune forced the dark thoughts away as he calmed his aura. 'It all makes sense mister Schnee was the one at the protest whose back i wrecked, blake was the girl at the protest i saved and the one who caught us beat me and tortured Blake was, Yang's mother.' Jaune sighed as he collapsed into the dirt, great he knew the whole story, but what now?

* * *

And scene i hope this came with some decent shock value to it because i honestly thought it would be one hell of a twist.


	6. Refuge in audacity

Next Jaune recovers a little more the Arc family name is questioned and in a few chapters Blake dies...Maybe.

Juane sighed as he stretched his left arm out. It felt great to finally be able to use it again, the wounds from the simulation finally healing. It had been a few days since the revelation of just how messed up the whole thing was, honestly what was he supposed to say. 'So Yang as it turns out the person who murdered your mother was your very own partner but as it turns out your mother was a sadistic Faunus child murderer, pedophile who tortured raped and brainwashed Blake for five years straight.' Ya because thats just what to say to break the ice. Then what was going to say after that. 'Now the healing can begin?' "Ya great plan, if i was a fucking lunatic!" Jaune punched the wall obliterating it and freaking out everyone in the classroom as he continued to pace in the hall. "What could possibly say in this situation? Sorry but mother wasn't who you thought she was. Ya that would be great if it turned out she was a hooker."

Everyone in the class laughed except the teacher. "And then how do you get them to listen to reason?" Jaune sighed as he leaned against a wall that wasn't there balancing on nothing but thin air as the classroom stared. '"Groan' what am i gonna do?" Jaune slid down the 'wall' and propped his head as people came over and tried to touch what he was leaning against only for their hands to hit open air as they began to out right gape. Julius rounded the corner and saw his brother, deciding to talk to him. "So bro how you feeling?" Everyone just went with it after seeing Julius lean and stick his arm out to rest on the 'wall' as Jaune stared ahead. " i just- i just dont know what to do Julius." The younger arc twin knew what he was talking about, he'd clued him and Weiss in and to say it was a shock was a gross understatement. "You don't have to do this on your own you know." Jaune smirked. "Thanks, so what do we do." Julius pondered for a few seconds.

"Well whats the best thing you got so far? We'll just have to go with that." Jaune nodded and stood using the 'wall' for support. "For now lets figure out how to approach the problem then we'll work on fixing it." Jaune began to walk away as Julius stared between him and the class. "Uh Jaune." Jaune didn't turn around but the wall repaired it self regenerating as he stared. "Nothing ever gets past you does it?" Jaune smirked as Julius caught up to him and they walked side by side to the cafeteria. "For now no, no it doesn't."

* * *

Cafeteria

As soon as the Arc twins sat down with huge trays of food the tension got to them. To say things had been awkward between Blake and Yang the past few days was as stupid as saying an Ursa Majors breath only stank a little. "Look guys i know things didn't do as planned but come on your partners this shouldn't get in the way of that." They seemed to take Jaune's words to heart and things were a little better at the table. Everyone watched in either awe or horror as Jaune and Julius devoured their food like savage animals somehow without making a mess. Within three minutes a five course meal was gone and neither looked bloated or sated. "Where do you put it all?" Blake was freaked out. A tooth pick appeared in midair and Juluis grabbed it after nodding at his brother.

"the same place Ruby puts all her cookies." Julius threw the toothpick away as he wondered what to say next. "You guys want to hear about the family sword incident?" Jaune groaned as everyone nodded yes. "Okay so were in the forest, us and Son, when i ask Jaune about the Arc family heirloom." Several Faunus nearby stopped as they stared at the two, something Jaune noticed. " So then Jaune tries to be all dramatic about showing it but just when he was like 'this is sword inherited by men of the Arc family used to fight and slay evil!' Son pants him underwear and all." The girls laughed as Ren looked at Jaune for conformation. The look on his face said it all. "So then my idiot mind mind thinks he's talking about his." Julius gestured to his crotch. "You know, so then i said. 'Huh guess ive been using mine the wrong way.'"

Even Ren was laughing at his leaders misfortune now. "And then it gets worse, Beowolves come out of nowhere and Jaune spends the entire fight pants around his ankles jumping around trying to pull his pants up before tripping and landing crotch first on a pile of rocks ." Everyone looked at Jaune and the way he grimaced said it all. "Then when he rolls over a beowolf charges him so he just holds the sword out facing forward and spears itself on the blade." Jaune sighed glad that tale was over. "So Jaune what you gonna do about Cardin?" Jaune looked over at his brother. "Huh" Julius sighed honestly where was Jaune's head half the time. "Haven't you noticed he's really ramped up his bullying lately." Julius turned to glare across the room. "Like so."

Jaune followed his brothers eyes to see Cardin pulling harder and harder on a rabbit Faunus' ears at this point she was on her knees crying begging him to stop. "I'll be right back." Jaune pressed the dial on his bracer turning it white once again. Jaune had a dark look in his eyes as he walked across the room until he was stand next to Cardin who stopped long enough to notice him. "Oh hey Jaune still hanging out with animals and freaks?" Jaune shrugged as people backed away knowing a curb stomping -i mean 'fight' was about to about to happen. "Not really sooo how you been Cardin?" Jaune's demeanor was friendly but he gave off an aura of malicious intent and the only person who didn't notice was the one he was aiming it at. "Heh finally wizened up have you well if you'd like you can join me for a little fun with this freak here."

For emphasis Cardin pulled even harder on her ears making her cry even harder. "Okay" Jaune reached for her head as everyone watched only for him to grab Cardin's wrist instead. Before Cardin or anyone else knew what happened Jaune snapped Cardin's arm like a toothpick. Cardin screamed as he pulled his arm out of Jaune's grasp. "You're going to pay for that!" Jaune ignored Cardin and his goons as they surrounded him instead walking over the the Faunus girl and placing his hand on her head as she looked at him in fear. Jaune smiled kindly as his aura washed over her healing the damage done by Cardin. "No i dont believe i will." Jaune turned back to Team CRDL. "Instead i think i'll do what i traditionally do to bullies like you." Cardin looked at his enraged. "Which is." Jaune smirked evilly. "I believe Nora said it best i'll break your legs."

The fight if you could call it that lasted all of twenty seconds. Jaune snapped his fingers and the broken heap of bones and flesh formally known as team CRDL was stacked into a pile tied up and in their embarrassing underwear. "Just so you can remember this forever." Jaune took a picture of them before walking over to the Faunus girl now known as Velvet. "You okay?" Velvet looked at him scared and confused. "You're an Arc right?" Jaune examined her confused but then he realized what would happen next, memory serving him well. "You know what forget it I'm not doing this a second time." Velvet stood shocked at the one eighty in personality. "Why are you being so mean all of a sudden?" Jaune glared ignoring everyone staring as the scene unfolded. "Oh please cut the crap we both know the answer to that question." Velvet surprisingly got mad at him.

"Whats your problem you were so nice and now your a jerk." Jaune matched her hit for hit. "Your one to talk where was all this when Cardin was about to kill you? Huh?" Velvet looked away from him. "That being said you know what my problem is, the first thing you ask me is if I'm an Arc, not why i helped you or what my name is, you knew for a fact I was an Arc or you wouldn't have dared ask let alone knowing to ask." Velvet looked anywhere but him. "I just had to make sure-" Jaune cut her off. "Sure of what, that i wasn't a psychopathic Faunus murderer like the last seventy five generations of my family." Velvet nodded looking down in shame. "Well then the first clue to that fact could be the fact that your still alive!"

Jaune walked away as Velvet ran out the cafeteria giving the both of them a wide birth. As Jaune sat back down he noticed the cafeteria was deadly quiet. "What?" Blake couldnt hold back the glare and Jaune matched hers. "What did you mean Cardin was about to kill her?" Jaune rolled his eye as Julius explained. "Its not well know but if Faunus have their animal parts taken off be it amputated, ripped off, or otherwise removed, they die and Cardin wether he knew it or not was this close to doing just that." Blake's glare faded as the guilt set in. "That why Jaune studied Faunus medicine so extensively. One time Son got a small piece of his tail sliced off by shrapnel from an explosion and almost died within a few seconds of it happening. Luckily Jaune was there to heal his tail or we'd be down one monkey Faunus." Jaune sighed as he got up to leave. "I could have handled that allot better than I did though."

Everyone watched Jaune get up and leave Julius sighing in frustration. "You know this isnt the first time something like this has happened. Our family name follows us around like a noose around our necks despite that Jaune always gets the worst of it especially when he goes out of his way to help people, which is all the time." Yang got up and left having finished her lunch a while ago not noticing she'd dropped something on the way out which Blake noticed but by then Yang was gone so she put the item what appeared to be a small medallion in her pocket to give it back to her later.

* * *

Jaune.

Jaune groaned as he sat on a bench in one of Beacons many parks it struck him as strange why Ozpin would have a park in his school for future hunters but right now he didn't care. Man Velvet was right he was a jerk and now he felt bad, really bad. "Hey" Jaune looked up to see none other than Velvet herself. 'Well speak of the Grimm.' "This seat taken?" Jaune shook his head and moved over as Velvet sat next to him. The peace was awkward but not unbearable as they tried to think of what to say. They ended up speaking at the same time. "Listen i-" the other backed down and waited but after a while Jaune went first. "Listen I'm sorry about what i said in the cafeteria, i shouldn't have exploded like that." Velvet shook her head. "No you were right i did know you were an Arc but i knew i shouldnt of asked that but i was to nervous to ask anything else." Jaune raised his uncovered eyebrow. "You nervous why?" Velvet awkwardly chuckled and rubbed behind her head.

"Its not everyday you get saved from bullies by the white reaper Jaune Deus Arc now is it?" Jaune stared at her mouth slightly open for a few seconds before face palming. "You know the S in S-Class hunter stands for secret right?" Velvet nodded as she unknowingly scooted a little closer to Jaune as he detected the change in her scent. "I've always wanted to meet the most powerful Hunter in Remanent. I was so scared i'd make a fool of myself and i asked something i shouldn't have." Jaune chuckled the scent becoming stronger as she pressed herself against him obviously liking what she felt. "How about we start over then?" Jaune held his hand out. "Jaune Deus Arc." She shook his hand asshe nussled against him. "Velvet." Jaune was no stranger to having his fans all over him but this was starting to get to his family sword. "Dont take this the wrong way but is it that time?"

Velvet was shocked out of her nudging and blushed bright red as she nodded. "Okay then lets go." Jaune stood up and held out his hand. "Go where." Jaune shrugged "That depends of you its obvious what you need right now and im more that happy to give it to you." Velvet blushed neon red was he serious! "But you pick where this goes down." Jaune held out his hand again and gave her his lady killing grin. "O-Okay." Jaune smirked as he lead her towards his room he knew he had roomates as per his team but it was the only place that was good right now and besides, he needed to relieve some stress.

* * *

Julius two hours later

The younger Arc twin was sitting by himself in a classroom sulking not because of his family name but because Jaune was getting worse. He had just lost it whatever it was but he didnt feel whole anymore, he just didnt know what to do Jaune was always the one to have his back and while Jaune wasnt always the stonger sibling he was by far the more reliable one. Julius sighed as he realized Jaune was reaching the end of his rope and unless someone threw him a longer one he'd relapse into the state known among the black jaegers as the white Grimm. Julius all of a sudden punched himself in the face. 'What am i thinking its stupid to worry about this now.' Julius obliterated all his negative thoughts as he made his way put of the classroom and into the class he was assigned.

Ozpin for the sake of convenience had him inrolled as a currently teamless student. As he walked in he noticed Teams RWBY and JNPR here but no Jaune. 'Weird hes usually the first one here.' Professor Oobleck if Julius recalled correctly seemed to notice too. "Does anyone have an idea where Jaune Arc is?" Julius raised his hand. "I could call him." Julius whipped out the transmiter Jaune gave him in the emerald forest and with the press of a button on the side it changed into a compact phone. Julius dialed in Jaune's secret number and put the phone on the desk as everyone gathered around. Everyone by now had heard of the comotion in the lunch room and was curious as to what was going on, they didnt have to wait long because Jaune picked up the phone as everyone heard what sounded like a bed creaking, various grunts and moans , and flesh hitting flesh.

"yes?" Julius and everyone else had raised brows at how Jaune was clearly trying to block out background noise. "Nobody make a sound i have an idea of whats going on." Julius whispered as they all nodded. "So Jaune where are you bro?" "Oh nowhere im just in my teams room." Julius smirked. "Sounds like quite the commotion going on over there." "Jaune chuckled nervously. "Ya shes making alot of-i mean the bed making allot of noise." Everyone froze. " so Jaune what you doin?" "oh nothing." A series of grunts followed by even more obviously female moans sounded through the phone. "Really sounds like you're being given quite the workout, doing nothing." Everyone could feel for some reason Jaune had just shrugged. "Ya who would have thought she- i mean i had such a powerful sex drive- i mean drive to work." Jaune was clearly not focused on the conversation and he was just running his mouth. "So how the you know what situation going bro?" Jaune sighed as the moans increased in volume and his voice strained. "Dont worry Julius im on top of her-IT, im on top of it!"

Julius struggled to not burst out laughing as it clicked in peoples head what exactly Jaune was really on top of. "Well either way it seems like you're starting to strain a little." Jaune groaned and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh increased. "Ya i am shes so tight." Julius feinted surprise. "What!?" Juane sputtered trying to correct himself. "I mean it so tight you know, my collar." Jaune's Freudian excuses were fooling no one at this point. "So what with all the grunting and moans you watching a movie?" Everyone heard the moaning get louder and heard a shifting as the moans pitch increased. "Um yeah im watching one of Ren's old kung fu movies." Suddenly a girls scream of pleasure ripped from the phone and bounced through the room. "Sounds like that it was to much for her." Jaune placed the phone down evidenced by the sound of wood hitting metal. "Yeah i think the sex was to much for her."

Juilus had a bug eyed expression before deadpanning. "You knew the whole time didnt you." it was more of a statement than anything else. "Down to every last slip of the tounge. Speaking of which heres something to really listen to." a button being pressed could be heard before Jaune spoke again. "Velvet time to wake up." Everyone was slack jawwed as they heard someone groan. "Ready for round 2 beautiful?" Tired gasping was heard. "Id love to but i dont have the strength to-" the rest was silenced when Jaune put his finger over her mouth not that anyone saw that. "Dont talk dont move just let me do all the work." Velvet meekly replyed. "Okay." The next several minutes that followed was filled with nothing but Velvets moans and screams of pure pleasure. "Yes im a bad girl spank me harder punish your little naughty rabbit please!" Sounded through the phone as slapping sounds reverberated through the room.

Peoples eyes if were bugged out and every girl in the room was figeting by the time it all began to conclude. "Oh god oh god" Jaune's chuckle though soft was like an airship engine roaring in peoples ears. "Im your god now and your orders you to scream my name." There was a pause before Velvet's voice blasted through the room louder than anything they'd heard so far. "Jaaaaaaauuuuune!" And like that silence decended as they heard Jaune pick up the phone and turn speaker off. "And thats why im called the blond incubus." The phone could be heard being passed to someone as a everyone strained to listen. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Jaws that were slack before hit the ground as everyone recognized Velvet's voice. "class dismissed" Just then Jaune hung up and the bell rang signaling the end of Professor Oobleck's class.

* * *

The teams RWBY and JNPR

The gang raced back to the dorms to find Jaune talking to a refreshed and practically shining Velvet. "I really cant remember how you talked me into doing that but after all thats happened I'm not sure i care." Jaune chuckled nervously thinking she'd be mad about the stunt they pulled. "Sooo i don't want to push my luck but do you want to do this again sometime?" Velvet practically jumped for joy. "Id love too-i mean id like that." Jaune sighed as the conversation took its unpleasant turn. "Listen if you're looking for a deeper thing i cant promise that right now i-" the rest was lost when Velvet kissed him softly. "Shhh its okay i know why. You have to find her." Everyone froze at the mention of this 'her'. "I can see it in your eyes you love her dont you." Jaune sighed as he sadly stared into space. "More than anyone or anything in this world." Velvet hugged him.

"then you'll find her." Velvet walked away leaving Jaune happier than normal. "So did you girls like what you heard?" Everyone awkwardly came from around the wall. "Bro you told her about 'her'?" Jaune nodded. "Ya after an hour or two of sex i got emotional and told her everything." Julius sighed then smirked. "I hope thats not how you plan on telling all your other friends." Jaune looked at the girls who squirmed remembering the way Jaune made Velvet melt in pleasure. "If you're the one to tell Ren i think could handle telling everyone else." Julius laughed as even Weiss was bright red but Ren looked ticked. "Speaking of Ren buddy we need to talk." Juane lead Ren away but not before winking at a blushing Nora. "What is it?" Jaune sighed he had wanted to make a joke at his own expense first but it seems like Ren didn't want want to beat around the bush.

"When are you going to seal the deal with Nora?" Ren got this fish out of water bug eyed hybrid look that made Jaune wish he had his quantum separator with him so he could take a picture. "What are you talking about?" Juane rolled his eyes. "I would be having this conversation with Nora but she's in denial." Now Ren looked concerned, meh to Jaune it was a start. "Denial about what?" Jaune would have face palmed if not for his injured eye. "You cant be serious, it's obvious you two both want to be more than friends." Behind the corner everyone nodded to themselves. "Now look you two cant continue beating around the bush like this or else down the line you'll regret it." Ren looked unconvinced. "I dont know where this is coming from but we are just friends." Jaune shrugged but on the inside he groaned in annoyance, if they kept this up he was going to have to do something crazy and drastic.

"True and Nora keeps explaining that you two are just friends, to herself." Ren rolled his eyes and Jaune knew it was time to turn on the crazy. "I didnt want to do this but its obvious i need to." Ren was suddenly on guard as a sense of foreboding washed over him, was Jaune going to attack him? "You have three weeks to admit to yourself AND Nora you have feelings for her of else." Ren didn't like Jaune's tone it wasn't threatening or evil just filled with certainty like he knew things were going to go him way no matter what and it pissed him off. "Or else what?" Ren challenged, Jaune smirked. "Simple then Nora is mine." Jaune glared at Ren before he could say anything stopping him cold. "Dont misunderstand i have no intention of owning her shes a person not a thing and that alone means she should be treated with the utmost respect and dignity."

Everyone was back to gaping at Jaune's resolute declaration. "But that doesn't mean i cant show her or let her experience the same kind of fun Velvet and i had now does it?" Ren's eyes narrowed. "So you plan on seducing her?" Jaune chuckled darkly. "Oh nothing of the sort i just plan on letting her come to crave me like a man trapped in a dessert comes to crave water, and when she does come to me i show her it was the best decision she ever made in her life." Jaune shrugged and Blake saw the false dark look in his eye. "I admit i have no romantic feelings for her and i'll make that clear to her but i know we can be very good friends, with some very good benefits." Jaune grabbed Ren's fist right before it hit his face and to add insult to injury did it with his eye closed. "Dont bother with that and besides you're her friend aren't you, don't you want her to be happy."

Ren was about to try to yank his fist free of Jaune's grip but remembering what he did to team CRDL he didnt put up any resistance. "Of course i do i lov-" Ren clamped his mouth shut before the last word could fully come out. "Then why try and fight me not only is it futile, but why would you want to after all i will do everything i can to make Nora very very happy." Jaune let go of Ren's fist and turned around causing everyone to back up from the corner in fear of getting caught. "Three weeks Ren or lose her forever." Jaune walked back around the corner and Ren followed trying to glare a hole through Jaune's back. "You know a stare like that would strike down a lesser man, unfortunately for you i am no such man." Jaune didn't even turn around. "So team what have we learned to day?" Pyrrha blinked. "Jaune what are you talking about?" Jaune shrugged. "Think about it theres a lesson in why i did what i did over the phone can you figure out what?"

"You're totally going to get away with it." Jaune nodded. "You're getting it Julius." Everyone stared until eventually Ruby spoke up. "How is he going to get away with anything?" Julius deadpanned. "Is anyone really gonna believe that actually happened except for us since we were there?" Ruby opened her mouth but then it struck a cord and she closed it. "Yeah you're right no ones going to buy that." Jaune suddenly looked really relieved. "Wait Ruby was in the room with you?" Yang nodded Jaune sighed as if he'd dodged the bullet of the century. "Good thing i didnt talk about all the other upgrades and features i added to Crescent Rose, Ruby might have broken our door down to join in the fun." Yang chuckled at her sisters face as she drooled over the idea of an upgraded Crescent Rose. "Wait other features?" Jaune stared at Julius. "Yep"

Blake cleared her throat. "I believe we're getting off topic." Jaune nodded receding to her. "Right so Julius got the meaning behind it but can anyone tell me what i did was called?" Nora raised her hand and two things happened one Jaune smirked, and two Ren saw the smirk and glared. "Yes Nora?" Nora bounced excitedly. "The lesson was refuge in audacity!" Jaune clapped enthusiastically. "Correct Nora, now for the follow up question which if answered correctly you could win fabulous prizes." Nora cheered as Julius groaned muttering what the others swore was 'Nora has a teacher mode too.' "Normally when you do something illegal or otherwise wrong its best to be discrete. Refuge in audacity is doing it in such a way that its so stupid, bizarre, or outright crazy that no one would ever believe you actually did it allowing you to get away with it." Jaune got that look back.

"Very good Nora you got it now for your reward. Close your eyes." Nora obeyed and instantly Jaune cupped her face and kissed her softly, unlike the others he had given her this wasnt a chaste kiss, it was a soft one but chaste was not a word to describe it, erotic was a better word. Jaune moved his hands all over her body not quite touching all the sensitive parts of her body as she shuddered and melted into his arms. Jaune licked along her teeth asking for entrance and Nora opened her mouth letting his tongue slide in and play with hers a little as she curiously tried to explore his mouth before reassuring dominance and shoving his tongue through every nook and cranny of her mouth. Jaune eventually pulled away and Nora opened her eyes shoving everyone that she was starving for more. "Did you like your reward Nora?" Nora nodded yes so fast Juane was scared she might give herself whiplash.

"Well then how about this you can have that and any thing else you want all you have to do is ask, on one condition, your mine no one else's is that okay at least for now?" Nora didnt trust her voice so she just nodded. "Good." Jaune let go and clapped and got everyones attention. "I dont know about you guys but im going to sleep ive been using my bracer to walk all day and its put allot of stress on my leg." Jaune left the hall and went into his team room everyone but Julius Weiss and an out of it Nora, following his example. "You know i think his plan might actually work." Weiss stared at the younger Arc twin. "How do you figure?" Julius shrugged as he pushed Nora into Team JNPR's room. "Think about it you heard Ren he was a second from saying it put he stopped himself short at the last second." Julius began to walk away. "Jaune must think all he needs is the right kind of push, and losing Nora to him might just be it."

Weiss stared at Julius' back arms crossed. "And if it isnt?" Julius shrugged again. "Then he'll find another way." With that Julius walked off leaving Wiess there as he realized he forgot something important. "Damn, guess i'll tell him in the morning.

* * *

I dont ship Jaune x Nora but im curious as to how that would play out. Until next time.


	7. Mood whiplash

Jaune stared down a sheepish Julius as he told him the news. "He wants us to what?" Julius shrunk away from his brother, Julius didnt truly fear his brother despite seeing and feeling first hand all he was capable of but he was still put on high alert by the lack of edge in his voice. "Ozpin asked us to teach an extra credit class on aura study and application along with Miss Goodwitch today at eight o clock." Jaune looked over at the clock on his desk to see it was a little past seven. "You couldnt of told me sooner?" Julius stared at his brother before deadpanning. "Kinda slipped mind after listening to you fuck a girl into heaven and back for an hour and a half straight." Jaune made no sound as he got dressed but cocked his head towards his brother, something Julius knew as a sign of conceding to his point.

"Why did you have sex with Velvet anyway?" Jaune paused buttoning his shirt as he formed the thoughts in his head. "I needed to release my stress, the whole situation surrounding Blake, Weiss, Yang, and Ruby was to much to handle." Julius listened but stopped when he felt he missed something. "What do you mean Ruby?" Jaine turned to back to his twin and let loose a stream of aura from his head to Julius' connecting their minds and bringing old memories to the surface.

* * *

FLASHBACK 10Years ago

The Arc twins and one Son Wukong were making their way through the streets at a hurried pace. "Why exactly are we here again Jaune?" Jaune turned to his 'brothers' with clear excitement and wonder. "Duh the Faunus protest is only a few blocks away i've always wanted to go to one." While Jaune excitement was there and overflowing Son was less than happy. "Hello boys." The trio turned to see a women and two girls. The women herself was tall with a great figure, brown wavy hair and violet eyes, while the girl on her right who they guessed was her daughter looked like a younger version of her except with blonde hair, the other little girl was a big shocker. She was dressed primarily in red, her eyes were a bright silver and her hair was black with red streaks through it. Jaune was instantly put on edge by this woman because if one thing was for certain she was powerful and dangerous. "Um high im Jaune this is my brother Julius and out friend Son." Jaune's eyes widened marginally as the women looked at Son.

Jaune had seen that look before it was dark and malicious but very well hidden. "Well its nice to meet you boys im Yin xaoi long and these are my daughter Yang." The blonde girl waved. "And her cousin Ruby." The girl in red waved. "Well the pleasure was all ours but we need to go or we'll be late to meet our parents." Before Son or Julius could object Jaune grabbed them by the back of their shirts lifted them off the ground and sprinted away not before noticing the dark look in the womens eye that he felt followed him even when he was out of sight. Jaune ducked into an alley way put down his brothers before using his aura to make them unhearable and invisible. "What was that man you usually love meeting new people." Julius wasnt mad he trusted Jaune, his instincts had never failed them and in some cases was the only reason they were still alive. For him to be so wound up was serious. "I dont trust that woman for a second she was clearly dangerous.

Son rolled his eyes. "Ya well so are we." Jaune cocked his head conceding that point, thanks to time displacement from Jaune's semblance they had compressed years of training and conditioning themselves to mere days at a time, they were easily high C-class even without their semblances. "Ya but did you notice the look in that womens eyes when she stared at you?" Son thought for a second and nodded how she looked felt familiar and off. "Ya what about it?" Jaune looked Son dead in the eye. "Thats the same look my dad had in his eyes, when he ordered me to kill you."

* * *

PRESENT time 7:15

Julius sat down on Jaune's bed as he tried to process it all. "That explains so much yet answers so little." Jaune nodded as he walked over turning off his bracer and grabbing his cane to steady himself. "So what are we going to do? About all this i mean." Jaune stopped just short of grabbing the door handle. "We set it up lay everything out on the table and if Yang try's anything, she wont live to regret it." Julius was momentarily taken aback by Jaune's not so subtle promise. "You sound ready to snap her neck, and you probably will." Jaune turned to look at Julius. "I saw what was in her head Julius she's ready to kill any and everyone to get a shot at the person who killed her mother, i wont forgive her for that." Julius glanced as his brother as he was half way through the door. "The real question is Jaune will you forgive yourself?" Jaune paused and turned back to his brother sadness raging in his eye.

"you can say it all you want Julius that im only human that i cant do everything that its not my fault but the fact is i failed to protect Blake once, and swear on my soul i wont do so again." Promise made Jaune left leaving Julius alone in the dark room. Julius smirked despite it all Jaune was getting his old fire back and things were starting to really turn around. Question was how long would it last especially with Cinder still out there.

* * *

minutes later

The Arc twins walked at and efficient but relaxed pace. "So where is everyone?" Jaune explained how Weiss was handling the fallout of the 'plan', Ruby was testing out the new upgrades to Crescent Rose, Ren was making sure he and Nora stayed away from Jaune, Pyrrha was at an autograph signing, and Blake and Yang apparently had something to do today for extra credit. "Hm, what are the chances that they're apart of the class we're instructing?" Jaune did the math in his head while Julius thought of something. "Hey when you guys had sex did you go at it like rabbits?" Jaune stopped dead in his tracks and stared at him and Julius was instantly on edge he knew that look. In hindsight it was in poor taste to joke like that and it was beneath him to make it but he couldn't stop his mouth. Now he was going to pay for it. "Heh heh ten second head start?" Jaune shook his head no. "Five seconds?" Julius sweated even harder when Jaune shook his head again. "Three seconds?"

Jaune shook his head yes and Julius ran like the devil was chasing him not that it mattered less than an instant after his head start was up something collided with his back and sent his flying towards a building. Julius noted it was the building they were supposed to teach the class in. 'Well this will be one hell of an entrance.'

* * *

The Classroom

her instincts told her what was going to happen just before it did. A crash sounded through the room as the left wall gave way from an impact and the two Arc twins fumbled into the room. "Would it help if i said i was sorry?" Julius said as he got to his feet. On the ground Jaune shook his head no and got up. "nope still gonna hurt you." Julius spied a gun on a students desk that Henry Davisson if he recalled right. "Well then this should buy me some time." A gust of air lifted the gun from the desk and made it land in Julius' hand and faster than anyone could react he fired seven bullets at his brothers chest, Jaune fell backwards as his chest started to bleed as Julius looked bewildered. Julius held the gun pointed towards the ceiling and fired until he heard it click. "Ten shots i'll remember that." Julius threw the gun at henry and it slammed him right in the face as Julius was beside him in an instant and pulled him out of his chair.

"what kind of idiot are you!" Henry stared in indignation. "Me? You're the one who shot him it was a gun what did you think was in it?" Julius shook him his anger rising. "Considering you were specifically instructed to bring non lethal ammo to this class, i thought it might have been something not fatal like oh you know TRANQUILIZER DARTS!" Julius slammed him back down in his chair as he walked over to see Jaune had been helped up by Blake and Yang. 'Huh so they are in this class.' "How you feeling bro?" Jaune released a labored breath that had Blake's cat ears standing straight up. 'Please dont let him die!' Blake had never been a religious person after all if there really was a god out there why would bad things happen to good people, but for a reason she couldn't explain she found herself praying to every deity in Remanent. "Id be better when you get these out."

Juluis nodded as Jaune laid back in the chair letting his head face the ceiling. "Nano bots ID code M-32." Jaune shirt came undone and floated into Julius' hand becoming a silver shifting sphere, normally he'd be staring in wonder like Yang was, (Blake couldn't tear her eyes away from Jaune's blood soaked chest.) but he had work to do. "Nano bots surgical tools code 00bullets00." The nano bot sphere separated into several different tools that Julius used his semblance to levitate around him as he grabbed the scalpel out of the air. Julius pressed down on the carotid arteries in Jaune's neck causing him to pass out. "You know its probably not safe to cut off the blood to his brain if even for a second right?" Julius shrugged not even turning around as he answered Goodwitch. "Im aware of that even though i don't have a medical doctorate like Jaune does, but i have no other choice, non lethal ammo would only have slowed him down for a little while, even though the places i hit were all vital organs." Julius flinched when he heard Blake's sudden gasp. "It wouldn't have been fatal at all and at best would have only bought me thirty seconds, substitute it with real bullets however and even he could die, if only temporarily."

Julius made the first incision and replaced the scalpel with minor prongs. "I would normally magnetize the bullets and pull them out but they seem to be made of anti-aura metal which is blocking my power and turning Jaune's vast aura reserve against him making the bullets much bigger threat than any ordinary ones, Jaune usually soaks up damage like a sponge to water but now its like his body is trying to die." Julius yanked the first bullet out with level precision and moved on to the second. "I doubt he's in any real danger given he's survived worse than this but i wont take that chance." Julius stopped talking as he removed another bullet the wounds closing almost before he finished pulling them out. "Like so." Julius gestured to the last bullet showing it Slowing inching its way out of Jaune's body before he simply grabbed it and pulled it the rest of the way out, and Jaune woke up. "I hate it when you do that." Julius chuckled as he chucked the bullets into the air Jaune firing tiny beams that obliterated them.

"Considering how anesthetics don't work on you I had no other choice." Jaune cocked his head conceding to his point before stepping a little bit away. Julius snapped his fingers and a bathtub worth of water washed over Jaune flushing away all the blood. Julius levitated the tools over to Jaune as they reassembled back into a shirt which Jaune put back on, to the disappointment of the girls in the room. "So all distractions aside id like to get started on todays lesson." Julius went next. "Does anybody have any questions or request before we start?" Serious situation averted many people raised their hands, but Julius called on Yang. Could you please teach the entire class shirtless." Goodwitch looked ready to scold Yang but Jaune stopped her. "You know it may be the blood loss talking but i think we should indulge her." Despite everything Julius trusted his brother and moments later two shirtless twins were giving a lesson on aura study and application.

The lecture was fairly short with simplified but not overly so notes Jaune explaining the more complicated parts of aura theory with articulation and reasoning with Julius adding extra notes or little tips on how to apply these theories in practice and execute them in all out combat. "Finally aura can be used to power the body to extreme levels allowing for increased healing, durability, speed and resistance to injury permanently strengthening the base line levels of your physical prowess." everyone amazingly was nearly out of pages to write notes on. "Excuse me but how does that work i thought aura was the energy of our soul?" Jaune shook some of the water out of his hair smiling to himself as the girl who asked the question flushed red. Julius smirked deviously seeing Good-witch also blush, Jaune had been to focused on the class to notice her staring at his body the entire time, oh this was going to be good. Many people would ask why Julius wasn't as popular as his brother but Julius knew why.

The strength of Jaune's character and his overall demeanor were major parts of it but those around Jaune were always affected by the aura of goodness around hi, for the lack of a better description it was something you couldn't place but Jaune was just to likable sure he wasn't perfect, he had tons of faults but they didn't define his overall character and in fact showed just how much good was really in Jaune. Julius didn't even have the capacity for jealousy in him, how could you be jealous of someone you constantly did things for other people rather than himself. That said Julius decided to be a little generous himself. "Allow me to ask you a question if aura was exclusively energy of the soul then why would you feel tired more so why do your muscles burn your heart beat faster and you breathe harder when you stop using aura, because its also part physical energy, which is why it increases your physical prowess and even has been known to grant you a semblance an ability independent of aura usage and semblances can even be used without having any aura left."

Julius nodded picking up where his brother left off. "Such is the basis of the aura body technique used in order to increase the physical abilities of the user even when they are not using aura. It doesnt change muscle or bone SIZE but increasing their density and strength several times over. However the aura body technique can not be used by just anyone and requires extensive physical conditioning just to begin utilizing it for to create you must first destroy." Jaune took over. "The technique breaks and rebuilds your body almost on the atomic level and requires absolute concentration and focus not to mention a high pain tolerance, however this doesn't mean its all for not as the conditioning alone can vastly improve your aura levels and combat skills. Allowing your body to withstand all kinds of punishment." Julius acted like he just got an idea which only worked because Jaune wasn't looking. "Perhaps a demonstration." Julius whispered something into Jaune's ear while Jaune looked and sounded skeptical.

"Are you sure about that?" Julius looked sure. "Don't worry bro i think this is one of my moments of brilliance. This will work." Jaune wasn't sure but trusted him anyway. "Alright fine." Jaune walked over to miss Goodwitch and stood arks crossed eye traveling over ever inch of her body for several moments. "Can i help you with someth-" jaune pulled Goodwitch into a french kiss as everyone stared in horror, it was a well backed rumor that Goodwitch had a nasty temper under her calm and cool persona, a wrath that was the stuff of legends and while many students hadnt been in Beacon long enough to see it happen the horror stories the older students told was more than enough to put a very healthy amount of fear into them. Jaune pulled back from it letting the saliva trail between their tongues. "So now that I've done that what are you gonna do about it?" In another universe things would have gone differently but in this one the unexpected happened, Goodwitch started crying and hugged Jaune for dear life. "Please do it again." Her voice was weak and she lost strength in her legs collapsing and nearly making Jaune fall. "Are you okay is something wrong?" Jaune knew that it was a lame question but what else could you say. "No 'sniffle' just this is first time its ever felt right or at least not as wrong as everything else." Good witch looked broken and Jaune wanted to help as everyone stared.

"i dont care if this is a one time thing or if I'm just some prize to be won just please let me have this moment." Jaune felt heavy at the sorrow pouring off of her. "Are sure you want to take this all the way." Goodwitch tearfully kissed Jaune and he noticed it was awkward and inexperienced like a-, Jaune's eyes widened as he realized it she couldn't be a virgin could she? Jaune would never think of a woman as prudish or loose but the way she tried made it seem like she never been given this kind of affection. Wasn't that some kind of crime? It just had to be. "okay" Jaune lifted Goodwitch of the ground bridal style and realized she was lighter than she should be and he could feel her ribs. "Julius take over the class for me." In a flash of light Juane and Goodwitch were gone. "That was surreal, for a second there it was like Ayame was back." The sad tone wasn't missed in Julius' voice. "Who!?" Yang asked. Julius' eyes widened and he quickly redirected the topic getting everyone to focus back on the lesson.

* * *

A FEW MINUTES LATER JAUNE AND GOOD-WITCH

Juane stared in disgust at the marks on her back, made with a whip no doubt and made to sting as he massaged her back. "Who ever did this to you is a dead man." Jaune continued to rub all the sensitive parts of her body as she moaned. "I already got them back for what they did, but one of them had a well connected father, he managed to almost completely destroy my career as a huntress, fortunately Ozpin stepped in and stopped him but by then the damage was done." Jaune's hand trailed her ribs he was right they weren't starving malnoti kind of bony but she was at least five to ten pounds underweight. "You should take better care of yourself your body it a temple after-all." Good-witch turned over as Jaune laid on top of her showing multiple needle marks on her upper arms near her slightly boney shoulders. "There's no point now after it was all over no one wanted me in both a physical sense or a career stand point. They thought i was some violent psychopath not worth anyones time, Ozpin got me this job at Beacon but even here the rumors follow and my reputation precedes me. No one wants me." Jaune grabbed her breast possessively and kneaded them alternating between rough and soft gropes as he pinched her nipples causing her to moan louder.

"I want you and i gonna have you!" Jaune whispered into her ear as his right hand moved down towards her womanhood. Goodwitch had a faux cocky look on her face she barely managed to keep as Jaune massaged her clit. "Try it."

* * *

Team JNPR's room hours later.

Nora stretched as she flopped down on her bed and stared at Ren. He was exhausted and asleep after trying to spend all day keeping her away from Jaune. He'd explained his reasons for setting things up with Ren and Nora had admitted to him that she did love Ren more than anything, but it didn't seem to be working. She was scared that Ren didn't feel the same way despite all the things he'd been through with her, when she was a new student to when she first rode a bike, to when she went to the dentist the first time. Okay that last one wasn't that significant but it was to Nora she was scared of the dentist and she remembered it was because she thought he was a monster, i mean why else would a dentist of all things cover up his teeth, but Ren was there holding her hand the entire time. Nora felt for once drained of energy maybe things would never change between them, which wasn't bad but Nora wanted more. Her heart had nearly leapt out of her chest with joy the second it sounded like Ren was going to say he loved her but it shattered at how he stopped himself like it was forbidden and now she feared he'd never say it.

Jaune walked into the room and Nora got up feeling reenergized and practically tackled him but she tackled from the left side forcing Jaune to put to much strain on his injured right leg and Jaune struggled not to cry out in pain when he felt several of the hairline fractures in his fumar break from the effort but he did start to tear up something Nora noticed and she was instantly horrified. "It okay its okay i'll be fine when Julius gets here but first help me get to my bed." Nora lifted Jaune's right side making sure he stayed off his leg while he sat down. As if summoned Julius walked through the door holding a bunched of stapled papers looking more enraged than Jaune had ever seen him. Julius was mumbling to himself but stopped when he saw his brothers leg. Julius said nothing but placed his arm on Jaune's leg using his aura to mend and repair his leg as much as possible but he couldn't heal the fractures only put them back into there previous state.

"Thanks." Julius nodded. "Its nothing compared to your handiwork." Jaune cocked his head. "So whats got you so riled up." Julius sighed "it all started when we got back on topic-

* * *

FlashBack the classroom

"However don't think the aura body technique makes you invincible to much damage at once or to much constant damage can overwhelm your body and slow down your healing back to only normal levels and unfortunately it cant be healed by the use of another persons aura the trade off is that the damage necessary to do this is more often than not enough to kill you several times over if you hadn't used the technique." Julius turned around and saw Yang drawing instead of taking notes and a gust of wind later, the papers she was drawing on were in his hands. Julius' eyebrows twitched as Yang struggled not to laugh. "Class dismissed." Julius took the papers and stormed out of the classroom and he walked faster to not go back to tear Yang to pieces when he heard her laughter.

* * *

Present time

"i dont see why you're so mad Julius." Julius just handed him the papers and Jaune read through them and struggled not to lose it in his rage if he did there was a chance he'd go white Grimm on everyone, but dear god was it hard. "I dont get it what is it?" Nora looked over Jaune's shoulder to see the drawings nothing professional but really good were actually a comic about Jaune and Julius, but they was a yaoi sex comic titled grey is the best color. 'must not lose control must not lose control' Jaune kept repeating in his head as a white fire began to burn in his eyes. "Im jealous of you." Jaune was shocked out of it and the white fire faded from his eyes. Nora started to tear up. "Even if its only a bunch of drawings it still manages to capture the love and affection that every girl wants to see in her lovers eyes." Nora started to wipe away tears but they kept coming faster and faster. "Ren never looks at me like that and im starting to think he never will." Jaune consoled Nora as he stared at the papers then had an idea.

Jaune materialized several artist tools and paper and set a temporal displacement over himself making it a temporal bubble around himself where time moved faster, Jaune was lucky he figured this whole set up early on in life. Jaune appeared as a blur to Nora and Julius as he worked seemingly moving almost to fast to see, but thirty seconds later a new professional comic book appeared. "Here i hope it makes you feel better." nora read through the comic it was the same as the one of Jaune and Julius but instead it was of Nora and Ren with him staring lovingly into her eyes. "Even if its only a picture its what i've always wanted." Nora hugged Jaune for all he was worth. "Can i keep the other one too?" Jaune stared on one hand wanted to destroy the comic it was an offense to a red blooded straight mans pride but it meant something to her soo. "Here just keep it to yourself okay." Nora nodded happily and put them in her drawer her bed.

"All fun and games aside this is a rather nasty trick on Yang's part and it screams revenge for the thing on the dust ship." Nora nodded having been told about that little episode. "Right Nora get the video camera and Julius get the HD super panoramic camera, i'll apologize to Ruby later." Julius looked bewildered again. "Apologize for wha-" Julius nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw Jaune enveloped in a white flame that vanished soon as it came leaving Ruby in his place. "I forgot you could do that." When Nora and Julius realized what Jaune was going to do they were practically about to explode with excitement. "Oh my god this is going to be amazing. Aaaand record" Nora said as she pressed the record button on the video camera, Julius and 'Ruby' getting into position in front of team RWBY's door.

* * *

Inside The Room

Blake stared flatly at her partner as she continued to laugh up a storm. She briefly noticed that Weiss' hand was inching towards her weapon as Yang laughed louder than ever. "You do know they're going to get you back for that right?" Yang stopped laughing as she got a cocky challenging the universe expression. "Oh really what're they gonna do, bring it on!" As if to answer her challenge the door was kicked open and 'Ruby' walked in pissed off. "Woah sis whats wrong?" 'Ruby' didn't answer instead stalking over to 'her' 'sister' and pinned her against the wall her hands at her sides. Normally Weiss and Blake would have reacted but seeing Julius and Nora staring in anticipation told them something was up. 'Ruby' was positioned so that Julius and Nora could see all the action but Yang's attention was entirely focused on 'her' so she didn't notice them. Yang tried to pull herself out of 'Ruby's' grip but it held strong. "Sis what are you-" The rest was silenced when 'Ruby' kissed her. Yangs shock made her gasp and 'Ruby' forced her tongue in her mouth and despite The height difference 'Ruby' began to physically and sexually dominate Yang.

Despite how Yang tried to overpower her 'Ruby' kept going and began to undress as she did the same to her. Yang couldn't think as 'Ruby' ripped off her shirt and moved her mouth from Yang's and began to suckle and bite on Yang's breast alternating between the left and right occasionally biting on Yang's collar bone giving her several hickeys. 'Ruby's' hands traveled from Yangs lower back to her ass groping and kneading the firm yet smooth flesh. 'Ruby' decided this was her new favorite part of Yang's body second only to her hair, despite how it was modeled after her mothers. Eventually 'Ruby' removed Yang's pants leaving her in panties as she stroked them up and down before reaching in them and pinching Yang's clit. Blake and Weiss' jaws dropped further into the floor as Nora cackled with glee and Julius was practically everywhere at once taking pictures From all angles.

Yang was overwhelmed and 'Ruby' was about to finish her. "Scream for me." Yang's back arched as she came covering 'Ruby's' hand in her juices. 'Ruby' withdrew her hand showing it was covered in her cum. 'Ruby' began to lick her hand clean erotically as yang watched. Before she could say anything after gathering herself 'Ruby' was engulfed in white fire and Yang was staring at one smug Jaune Deus Arc. "You should know better than to drew in class Ms. Xiao long." Jaune walked away as Yang slumped against the wall and slid down it. "Oh and bye the way orange is the best color." With a complete mission the Arc twins and Nora left the room. "Great Yang's the only one who got to finish." Blake turned to Weiss to see she had started to masturbate sometime ago. "Did you honestly get off on what just happened?" Weiss shrugged as she went to the bathroom intent on finishing what she started. "What can i say yuri is pretty hot." Blake's mind stopped working and she hadnt realized how she got there but she found herself on the schools spires staring at the broken moon.

She realized it was several hours later and that she had nothing on her mind. Her thoughts began to wander and they came back to the classroom and she was refilled with terror at the memory of Jaune lying in a pool of his own blood. She for some reason couldn't imagine life without him ever since he'd come into hers. She needed him here. Blake pressed the button Juane gave her and was instantly elated when a pair of arms wrapped around her pulling her close to his chest. She could feel his heart beating in synch with her own despite how his presence made it beat so much faster. "I told you id be here, didn't I?" Blake nodded her throat dry from feeling his breath on her neck. He pulled her down into his lap as they enjoyed the silence and the moonlight. "I don't no for sure but i think i may love you." She didn't know why she said that but she knew she meant it. She felt him nod as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I feel the same way but first Blake promise you wont leave me, please?" Blake had a sense on foreboding hanging over her like a noose tightening around her neck but with him here it didn't scare her.

"I promise." Juane sighed pulling her in closer still. "Theres something i need to show you." Aura wrapped around the, and they were in a different place. "This is where our minds become one, where we share everything with eachother. I want to show you everything, and i want to show you i wont fail you again." Blake's mind raced as memories of the Faunus protest surfaced. "You're alive!" Blake gasped when there was no air. Jaune held out his hand. "Yes i am and i have something i want to show you." Despite feeling all her old memories surfacing all the torture she remembered the pain she felt she was happy as she took his hand she just found her knight once again, and he had saved her again.

* * *

Leave me a comment if you want more lemony goodness after-all i'll make sure this story earns its M rating and get ready to learn more about Jaune. Yes i understand all the stuff with Jaune impersonating Ruby was insane but thats how revenge works when someone crosses the line. Yang crossed the line with the comic so Jaune got back at her by crossing the line twice.


	8. New powers unleashed

Those of you who might be wondering about my other stories can rest easy because i plan to eventually finish this story and those along with making new ones, i might make one for shaman king called 'Black zeke, White Hao' later on this year but we'll just see how it all plays out.

In this chapter as the title may or may not imply (i dont know if i'll change it later on) the teams of RWBY and JNPR are in for some DRAMA and new abilities as well and whats up with Jaune's eye patch and some of his and Julius' backstory like how Jaune lost his memories of Blake as well as the first mention of my Third OC David Arcwing now On to the show

* * *

Jaune sat on the roof holding Blake's sleeping form as he listened to her purr against his chest. He knew he needed to get up soon but this was a really comfortable position and the girl sleeping on him only made it better. Eventually Jaune just thought to hell with it and teleported into his teams room. 'Might as well get her to bed.' With all the ironic grace of a cat Jaune tipped toed out of his teams room and into Blake's and set her in her bed. Jaune just as silently made his way out but not before kissing Blake's cheek and leaving her a note about where he'd be and what he'd be doing later on. 'So now she remembers everything.' During their time on the roof he'd decided Weiss was right and restored Blake's memory of Yang's mother and how they had met, she had handled it much better than he expected but he was there to console her anyway. She appeared to be sleeping well enough, which was a very good sign.

Jaune wondered though how she'd behave around Yang after-all even if it had been self defense Blake had murdered Yang's mother right in front of her, that was definitely going to mess up the team dynamic Jaune mused sarcastically, he briefly mused as to when he'd become so casual about what was going to be an unimaginably significant event but he realized all the crazy things he'd seen and done as a black jaeger probably made him that way. Oh well. Jaune entered his team room and saw on his clock that it was about three on the morning meaning he had to be up in three hours and he hadn't slept it didn't concern him much as he simply set up a temporal displacement around his bed increasing time three fold, it would feel like his body got a full night sleep when he woke up.

* * *

GOODWITCH several hours later.

"You're eating more than usual." Ozpin's comment nearly made Glynda choke on her steak but luckily he didn't notice. "I got a professional medical opinion my doctor says im a few pounds under weight." Goodwitch stopped to take a few more bites. "Its nothing major but i should get regular check ups in the future to make sure it doesn't become a problem." GoodWitch finished her food and put away the plates. "It never hurts to have a little extra, PROTEIN, in my diet." Goodwitch left the room with an obvious sway in her hips not the sexual kind but the giddy kind. Ozpin sighed mirthfully. 'I have a pretty good idea which doctor put her on a protein diet, Jaune i don't know how you do it but keep on doing it, i just hope he leaves women for the rest of the male student body.' Ozpin picked up his cane and walked back to his office certain of one thing, with a black jaeger around things wouldn't be boring.

Goodwitch stretched as she saw a rabbit Faunus enter the training field, her name was Velvet if she recalled right Jaune had told her about her and vice versa apparently they were both in a more than sex friends but not quite lovers situation, GoodWitch would have thought of Jaune as a womanizer but admit-ably they were the ones who had initiated the relationship and Jaune had been upfront and honest with his reasons to not fully commit as a full time lover, and Good-witch admired his honesty, she also now understood why he'd only given a general description of the person at the top of his to find list. She would have been skeptical of the whole story but he pointed out that while caution couldn't be thrown to the wind they'd lost suspension of disbelief a while back. She wanted to rebuff that statement but after seeing what he was capable of and some of the things she herself had done she found she couldn't come up with a good argument .

"Miss GoodWitch you're here too." It wasnt a question just a statement of the obvious so she nodded and began to talk about random things with Velvet it was a few minutes before Jaune arrived but by then they were somehow the best of friends. "So how are you two beautiful women doing today?" They both found themselves blushing, he was such a cheesy casanova but they loved it! "May i ask why we're here?" Jaune removed his headband and eyepatch showing them the scar that had formed on his face and over his right eye. "I Need help dealing with my um 'newly acquired' handicap." Jaune opened the eye to show that his right eye was no longer the deep shining blue they loved but had become a pale baby blue instead.

Things were silent for a while as Velvet and Goodwitch stared into the blind eye their expressions changing to sad sullen looks, Jaune decided the atmosphere needed a change. "And i was hoping for a hot bondage threesome later on." He used his absolute nonsense tone of voice and made sure he had a goofy expression on his face. Goodwitch and Velvet looked shocked for a moment before staring at each other one inspecting the other and vice versa before they both looked blushing red before nodding an okay. Jaune's eyes bugged for a second and he nearly swallowed his tounge. 'They just agreed!?' Jaune coughed and brought their attention back to him "Now them lets get to work, the time displacements in effect around the field and then we can have our fun later."

* * *

Five minutes later elsewhere.

Ruby was sure of one thing and that was something was wrong with Yang, she'd been looking at her weird all day, and every-time Julius and Nora laughed like maniacs. Jaune had been eyeing Yang like a smug snake, and he looked apologetically at her from time to time. She'd eased dropped earlier, and the conversation made not sense. 'Why, and what would Jaune be trying to make up to me.' Eventually after Jaune left to do something she confronted Julius who despite being much more powerful than her broke hook line and sinker when she gave him the stare. Now her she was staring red faced at a random wall. She didn't know if she was angry or not after all while many would consider what Jaune did as unbelievably wrong on so many levels, as Julius had explained it was an appropriate action. 'Seriously who writes a yaoi sex comic about someone and their brother in the middle of class it sounds like the biggest insult to a red-blooded straight-mans pride every conceived.'

Ruby also knew she could find fault in Yang pretty easily too. That really crossed the line so as Julius put it be it enemy or ally when they cross the line the only way to get them back was to cross the line twice. Jaune had done it with ease. That said she decided she'd be the one to decide how he made it up to him. After using the stare a second time to get Julius to tell him where Jaune was she was making her way over to the training field with Julius and for some reason everyone else following. Then i happened they felt like they had just crossed a border and entered a new zone. "What is this?" Julius turned to Pyrrha and pointed to a person they had passed on the way here. "This would be a temporal displacement. These useful fields of time manipulation are created by Jaune in order to train for extended periods of time by speeding it up within a certain area."

Everyone followed Julius' finger to see that the person he was pointing to had seemingly been frozen in place despite the fact that they were running at an impressively high speed when he past them. "Were just lucky Jaune figured out how to use these with no drawback they're a valuable training tool." Julius thought to himself and recounted from past experience. "Judging by the speed the guy was running and the amount of time that feels like its past id say in here time is moving at least nine hundred times faster than outside." Julius pointed towards the open field. "Lets go see what big bro's up to and with whom." Decision made for them everyone followed Julius into the bleachers surrounding the field to see Velvet and GoodWitch trying to tag a blind folded Juane by any means necessary. "Man he works fast three girls already." Julius subtly eyed Blake something she noticed. "Though i cant really blame them my brother is pretty fucking awesome."

Julius got everyones attention and pointed to Jaune's moving lips. "I think they're having a conversation who wants to ease drop?" Nora and surprisingly Ren raised his hand. Julius manipulated the airs composition allowing sound to travel farther than normally letting everyone hear the conversation loud and clear. "So Velvet when Ren and Nora have kids what kind of Faunus do you think they'll be?" Jaune ducked underneath the conjured boulder and punched straight up destroying it with pure strength. GoodWitch animated the fragments with her dust wand and rained them down on Jaune position as he dodged through them getting several nicks and bruises in the process. "I'm confused i thought you said your teammates were all human?" Jaune jumped over Velvet shadow hand as it tried to grab him by the waist only to need to twist in the air to avoid the ice shards GoodWitch rained down on him.

Jaune landed and immediatly sprinted around the dodging through the darkness and ice. "That id true but Ren is part Faunus on his fathers side and from what i know about Faunus to Human biology at least one of his kids will be a Faunus if not all of them." GoodWitch tried to box in and crush Jaune with Glyphs but Jaune ran up the massive sides of it and used it like a platform to spring himself high into the air. Multiple Glyphs appeared behind Jaune's feet as he pointed himself in the air head facing the ground. Jaune launched off then like a bullet as Velvet and GoodWitch sprinted in opposite directions Jaune smashing the ground where they had been a second sooner. "Its entirely possible for two humans to have a completely Faunus kid, considering everyone but Julius and i have a Faunus ancestor somewhere within the past three hundred years. The reverse also being true for Faunus." Jaune exited the crater and re-secured the blind fold as his two opponents.

"Its even possible for new mutations or an entirely separate species of Faunus to be born out of human Faunus crossbreeding my friend David being one example, he's a bird Faunus." Velvet paused for a second. "Jaune i don't think bird Faunus exist." Jaune chucked as his swords appeared in his hands. "Im not surprised you'd think that considering most bird Faunus dont live past ten." GoodWitch paused her spell confused. "But you said David is perfectly healthy at least he was when you were separated eight months ago. Jaune paused to recall. "When i got my brain fried by that violet eyed bitch ten years ago i suffered allot of brain damage which cut my I.Q down to half for a while. It also destroyed my hippocampi and parts of my brain where memory was stored not only erasing allot of my memories but also leaving me with anterograde amnesia but thanks to the aura body technique and my semblance i eventually recovered but it was only a few weeks ago that my memories of the events that led to me losing those memories and the memory of that little girl Faunus came back to me."

Jaune sighed looking at nothing in particular. "A few weeks later we managed to find a Faunus doctor who gave the diagnosis and we met his grandson David and learned about his condition. Using my semblance i made a time displacement that allowed me to learn everything i could about medicine, genetics, and anatomy i could from David's Grandfather in one night and used my semblance to correct David genetics and made his body a more natural and infinitely more viable. After that we stayed a little longer only to find out that David had left in the middle of the night a few days later." Jaune looked happy for a while as he remembered. "We ran into and had adventures with him a couple of times until at age ten we were recruited by the hunters association and alongside Cinder Fall and Ayame Tsukuyomi we became the black jaegers." Jaune pause to toss the two of them aura beacons but these two looked different from Blake' they had two buttons one red one black instead of one.

"i meant to give this to all my friends and loved ones these are yours the new and improved aura beacons i just finished them today, not only allow me to instantly teleport to your location but the second button allows you to come to me. Go on try it." GoodWitch pressed the red button and Jaune was there in an instant french kiss. Velvet got jealous and pressed the red button and Jaune was over near her. What followed was hilarious at least to Julius, Velvet and GoodWitch were pressing the red buttons like a crazy person, Until Blake got tired of it and pressed her aura beacon while by chance Velvet and GoodWitch both accidentally pressed the black button. Jaune having lost the blind fold during the chaos wondered why he was suddenly french kissing Blake while GoodWitch and Velvet were on the right side of him swapping saliva. he wasnt complaining far from it but this just seemed a little to random.

Jaune reluctantly got away from Blake and tapped Velvet and GoodWitch on their shoulders alerting then to what they were really doing. "So about that threesome. You want to do that right now?" Julius barely managed to clear his throat before laughing even harder. "Oh hey guys when did you get here?" Ruby still struggled to understand what just happened. "Um a while ago." Jaune suddenly burst out laughing confusing everyone. "Sorry i just imagined what would happen if Nora was a rabbit Faunus but behaved like a regular rabbit and Ren was a carrot, she would eat you, but that might not be so bad considering Nora eats food like its her lover." Jaune nodded to himself. "Yeah lets make that happen." Jaune turned away and cupped Blake's cheeks bringing her in for a rough passionate french kiss saliva trailing between them as they reluctantly separated. "Dont worry ill be back soon to make my favorite kitty purr." Jaune went over to a waiting Velvet and GoodWitch and snapped his fingers, making them disappear and releasing the temporal displacement.

* * *

GOODWITCH'S room. (Warning lemon)

Jaune immediately conjured ropes that tied around them and stopped them from moving. Jaune satisfied with his work began to direct and move his two captives. GoodWitch was suspended in the air by ropes around her chest and arms while Velvet was tied to the bed both blindfolded. Jaune started with Velvet undressing her and roughly toying with her body letting her moans resonate through the room. Jaune used his power To make his tongue serpent like as he lowered himself to Velvets pussy and inserted his tongue into her hot fold content to hum a tune as he worked to bring her so the edge. Velvet screamed as his orgasm washed over her and Jaune felt himself swell with pride. Call him a weirdo but pleasuring a woman filled him with more pride than almost anything else. Deciding that Velvet needed to cool down Jaune moved on to GoodWitch as she began to squirm at the sound of his foot steps. He knew she'd probably be scared to do this with anyone else but as she put it he made her feel desired no matter what.

She must have sensed him because she seemed to try to move to touch him with any part of her body unbound but he circled around her just barely out of range despite being close enough to feel his breath on her skin. Jaune opened her mouth and undid his pants allowing his manhood to hang in front of her face, he wanted to see what she'd do. She must have sensed his intent because nervously she stuck her tongue out and took an experimental lick, must have liked the taste because she soon had him in her mouth bobbing up in down and licking it like it was her favorite food. Jaune groaned she may not be very experienced but she made up for it with a genuine need to please. Jaune put his hands on the back of her head the unspoken signal of what he wanted to do, when she made no move to stop him he began to thrust his hips foward at a slow pace. Jaune had never told any one but he was very well hung, not like he had a horse cock between his legs but he was definitely bigger than anything any of the women he'd been with and that was at fifteen.

Now he was bigger still he definitely couldn't do this with Velvet at least not yet, so he went slow but was surprised when he wasnt met with the usual level of resistence his eyes nearly bugged out when he felt her throat open and close around him moving and squirming in ways that nearly made him lose it despite all his experience. He realised bitterly those bastards had probably used her like this so many times she did it without knowing. Jaune feeling no need to hold back Jaune thrusted into her throat with earnest relishing the feeling it was tight almost as much as she was the first time they had sex. He'd been wrong about her being a virgin but she was just as inexperienced having been used like a toy to be broken and thrown away. She had only learned how to lie back and take it, that was going to change soon. Jaune made it clear he was about to release and pulled back till only his head was in her mouth and released feeling happy to see her swallowing in earnest.

"That felt amazing but were not done yet." Jaune went over to her suspended ass and groped it kneeding and carressing to supple flesh loving the panting moans she released. "Some one must want a spanking." Jaune created a paddle and tweaked it until he felt it was the right size and compozition then took an small whack at her behind loving how she nearly orgasmed from the impact. Jaune began to swing harder and harder as her moans motivated him loving the sight of her ass slowly turning red. Jaune released the paddle causing it to disappear as he positioned himself at her backdoor watching for any indication to stop. GoodWitch was in heaven knowing that even though she was being dominated he still cared she nodded giving him the go ahead and gasped as she felt him slowly push in harder and harder until he was bottomed out. "More." That single word from her pushed him onward as he thrusted into her getting rougher and rougher with every passing minute. Velvet had come out of it after what Jaune had did and she ached for more but she couldn't move only able to listen to the moans released from GoodWitch as she became more and more aroused.

she tried making a sound but the ache for more from Jaune had left her voice lacking and she could only listen as grunts moans and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. Eventually Jaune came into her sphincter as her own orgasm washed over her. Jaune noticed Velvet wanted attention so he undid the ropes around GoodWitch and Velvet positioned then so that Good witch sat on his face while he entered Velvet's pussy with ease. Both women leaned foward for support and ended up having a savage tongue battle as Jaune's tongue ravaged GoodWitch's cunt as he thrusted into Velvet bringing them both to climax as he came inside Velvet. Jaune laid them both down as he decided he still had things he needed to do so he kissed both of them said he'd be back later for round two and disappeared, leaving both women to back in the after glow however they were both still blind folded but they decided they didnt care and began to make out hoping to pass the time Until their 'master' returned for more.

(End lemon)

* * *

Jaune reappeared in the fields bleachers with a flash of white fight surprised to see everyone still there. "You guys are still here? I thought i was gonna have to go look for you." Julius rolled his eyes. "Aren't you forgetting something? You promised to train Wiess and your team plus you still owe Ruby." Jaune chuckled. "I didnt forget in fact i was coming to do that now." Jaune looked at his wrist part of his shirt morphing to become a watch. "Its about nine at night and we have class tomorrow so who wants to use the time displacement and for how long." Julius did the math. "Were going to need at least three days to get this going so create the Spartan Breaker." Jaune looked at his for a second shocked Julius must have believed in them allot to think they could handle that. "Alright everyone down to the field." Everyone followed some nervous others excited. Everyone was lined up in front of Jaune as he walked back and forth.

'hm i have a pretty good idea of what i should do to train each of them but just in case.' jaune activated his semblance and was assulted with knowledge of what they could each do. Jaune held his head in pain for a splot second but it passed and Jaune focused on who he needed to address first. "Ren step forward." Ren did as instructed and a tendril of aura latched onto him as Jaune granted him the knowledge needed. "Now you may all want to stand back." Everyone did as instusted watching as Ren brought his hands together a magenta energy ball formed and began to take shape until it became a small chinese dragon that flew into the sky before dissipating. Jaune looked at Ren completely serious. "Do you know what you just did?" Ren was taken aback when he finally noticed Jaune's blind eye staring at him, how did he not notice it before. Ren shook his head no. "You just created an aura construct. Ren you have to promise to be absolutly careful with this power it not something to be played with."

Ren was skeptic. "How bad can it really be?" Jaune sighed crossing his arms over his chest. '' its not regular energy Ren, Aura is life energy created from your mind body and soul. Everytime you create a construct you're not just giving energy shape you're creating life." Ren deadpanned. "You mean like frankenstien." Jaune sighed and motioned for a pale sweating Julius to come closer. Everyone noticed to their shock Julius wasnt in the best of health, his breathing erratic and heavy, eyelids suddenly baggy, cold sweat pouring out him, heart racing, and skin so pale it was like he never saw the sun a day in his life. "If you have questions about aura constructs just ask Julius, afterall he used to be one." Jaune ignored the looks of shock as he looked over his brother letting his aura wash over and fix his suddenly frail constitution.

After making sure he was alright he motioned for Ruby to step foward dismissing Ren saying they would work on his training soon enough. Sword appearing in hand Jaune began to spin it to fast to be seen. "Now ruby concentrate focus on the blade and imagine it slowing down with your mind dont just think it really feel it slowing down." jaune watched her consentrate and after about a minute or so saw her grey eyes turn blue it was working. Ruby was astounded as her world suddenly changed from full color to different shades of blue all the other color wasnt gone but she saw primarily blue. She focused harder on Jaune's sword as it spun this time it was only a blur and he was still spinning it at an incredible pace, before it was moving to fast for her to see no blur no trail of motion now nothing but now as she concentrated more and more it moved slower and slower but she was getting tired. Jaune flicked his wrist and the sword went flying at her chest but she wasnt afraid as she watched it move toward.

She moved out of its path as her concentration began to fade. She watched as it was caught by Jaune just as it passed the space she had occupied a second. "Great work Ruby now we just have to work on tweaking it. For now rest." Jaune's aura washed over her replinishing her own. Pyrrha stepped foward next. Jaune released vast amounts of aura compressing it into a small ball that he held out to Pyrrha. "If you dont want to do this i understand-" surprising Jaune and herself Pyrrha grasped the ball. She felt white hot power course through her veins Filling her with power unreal. Pyrrha floated a foot or two of the ground as Juane stared inpecting every least part of her body. "Theres something wrong with your outfit." Despite floating in the air Pyrrha felt some modesty and indignation and reacted heatedly. "Whats wrong with it?!" Jaune didn't change his expression much but he had a subtle smirk. "Nothing really in fact the only thing that could make it better is if it showed more of the beauty underneath." Pyrrha blushed and in the background Julius noted that Blake seemed confused.

Blake was in fact very confused, he hadn't told her everything at least not yet but she was sure she had a better understanding of Jaune than she did before and that included his relationship with Velvet and GoodWitch. Now he had kissed her and she loved it but now here he was possibly flirting with Pyrrha and she didn't feel jealous, she knew that couldn't be right but she simply couldn't bring herself to be the slightest bit mad at Jaune like he simply failed to inspire any negative emotion in her. "Heres a question ive wanted to ask for a while, can any one here fly?" When no one raised their hands but Julius, Jaune sighed a little annoyed but not out right surprised. "I guess it is a rarity." Julius was much more shocked. "But everyone in the Black Jaegers except Son could fly or had some form of mid air combat control." Jaune sighed noting the amazed looks from everyone even a still floating Pyrrha. "We'll have to work on that later but for now we need to continue." Jaune unsheathed one of his nano-bot swords and it floated over to Pyrrha. "If you want it, it will help you if not it will come to me so choose to take it or dont." Hesitantly Pyrrha grabbed the sword and it turned into a silver blob that spread over every part of her body but her head. The silver color faded to reveal Pyrrha's armor mostly unchanged but now wearing a black skin tight body suit underneath.

"this will balance you out until we really start to work on it." True to form Pyrrha stopped awkwardly floating as she leveled out with ease. Jaune pulled Pyrrha till her feet touched the ground again and she walked away feeling great the nano bots felt better than the softest silk on her skin. "This is better than sex!" Pyrrha blushed bright red realizing she said that out loud. "Give him 30seconds and Jaune can prove you dead wrong." Julius deadpanned. Jaune face palmed as Nora stepped forward. "You know what, im just gonna give you the ability to blow shit up." Juane blasted Nora with his aura. Nora materialized a small arau ball no bigger than a marble and flicked it into a random part of the feild and a second later it exploded leaving a five foot crater in the feild. "Ya i feeling trainings gonna be fun." Jaune paused when Julius whispered in his ear and his face lit up. "Bro! you! are! a! fucking! genius!" Jaune turned to Nora and lifted her off the ground spinning her around as she shouted whee. "you better work hard on mastering your semblance because when you do we are playing the most insane game of dodgeball ever conceived!"

Nora hopped back into the line while everyone sweated a little. "Now then if you would my snow angel." Weiss pouted with a small smile as she stepped forward. Jaune's arua surged again and Weiss drew her weapon, with a few pricise swings a simple yet elegant ice sculpture stood in front of them. "not what i was going for, but appropriate none the less." Weiss got back in line satisfied with herself. Blake stepped forward and Jaune was actually at a loss. "Tell me what is it that you want?" Blake whispered into Jaune's ear and his eyes widened. "Are you sure, Blake you should know you're not her replacement you dont have to do that for me." Blake shook her head and whispered again and Juane caved. "Alright if you're sure." Jaune's gift was three fold first making her current semblance stronger allowing her clones to become dopplegangers next was the gift of shadow, and finally the ability to be unseen and unheard.

Yang stepped forward and whispered in Jaune's ear telling him her request and Jaune felt his blood thicken as it froze cold. Jaune took a couple of seconds but granted her request and Yang smirked as she called forth the electrical force watching as sparks of lightning danced around her. Jaune looked over apologetically at Blake as she started to break out in a cold sweat feeling like her heart was about to giveout. Jaune let out an invisible stream of aura that connected to Blake and it allowed her to feel at ease as she felt his power course through her body. "For now this is it but we'll begin training tomorrow theirs something thats come up so i need to leave." jaune released the time displacement and everyone left the training ground Blake using her new power to become invisible as she ran her heart pounding in her chest. She'd run off and had inadvertently disconnected from Jaune as she ran into an alley struggling to walk as she broke out in a cold sweat.

Blake felt uncomfortable agonizing pressure in her chest, and she felt pain in her neck, back, stomach, and jaw. She felt light headed as her held her mouth closed from a sudden intense burst of nausea, and her breath became short and labored, her heart was racing and beating irregularly. It felt like an ursa major was sitting on her chest as she collapsed in the alley way her vision fading to black as she heard rapidly approaching foot steps. Jaune skidded to a halt as he saw Blake stop breathing. He didnt think he simply reacted as he lifted her up and teleported to his room and placed her on his bed Jaune focused using his semblance to examine Blake's body as he let his aura wash over her fixing the damage to her heart as he focused on reviving her. Given Jaune's anxiety it took a few minutes but then Blake slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" Jaune would have kissed her but he realized she needed all the air she could get so he instead stared to change the air quality making it absolutely perfect.

"You had a terror induced heart attack. Your heart nearly exploded." Blake stared at Jaune before bringing her lips to his, the kiss only lasting a few seconds. "Thank you." Juane smiled. "Dont thank me it was entirely selfish of me i couldn't and wouldn't ever allow you to leave me." Blake despite feeling so tired felt her heart warm. "What makes you think i want to." They sat on comfortable silence as Jaune held one of Blake's hands in his own. "I hate to say it but i'll have to tell Ozpin you be out of class for a few days." Blake nodded she was still so tired. "Go to sleep beautiful i'll be sure to greet you when you wake up." Jaune watched as Blake felt asleep and lifted her up bridal style in order to leave the room but in the hall Julius and the others had just arrived. "What happened to Blake?" Juane looked down and in the light of the hallway saw that she looked paler than usual. "She had a heart attack." Jaune silenced everyone with a motion as he opened team RWBY's door and went over to Blake's bed and laid her down.

"She's fine now but she needs bed rest to make sir it doesn't happen again and Yang cool it with the lightning you could send someone into shock if you're not careful." Yang was put off by the request but seeing as Jaune had just saved her partner she complied. "I have to go talk to Ozpin and do something else but when i get back Julius, Weiss, and i need to talk." Jaune left and headed towards Ozpin's office to inform him of Blake's 'incident' and made sure she was excused for the next week. He then stopped by GoodWitch's room and had a few more hours of fun with her and Velvet. Man did he love time displacement. Satisfied he now was making his way back to his dorm when he saw Henry Davisson sneaking around following him, Jaune pretended not to notice but used his semblance to keep track of him as he rounded a corner making himself undetectable glad he learned stealth from Ayame's family. He watched Henry curse under his breathe and run away pulling out a strange communication device as he did so. Jaune's eye narrowed as he glared at the Faunus' retreating back. It was a good thing he had warned Ozpin about Henry because something was obviously going on.

Jaune teleported into the hallway where he saw Julius and Weiss waiting for him. As an after thought Juane cupped Weiss' face and kissed her feeling she needed a little lovin. Judging by the gratified and swooning look on her face it was exactly what she wanted from him. "I think it cant wait any longer we need to tell Yang the truth about her mother." Surprisingly they both agreed with him and they decided to tell her on the weekend that week. Juane slid into his bed feeling a little drained but otherwise okay all things considered. 'This wont end well but worst comes to worst i promise you all you will be safe.' With that Jaune fell asleep and began to snore lightly.

* * *

i hope you like this chapter and as an authors note i would like to explain a few things about the characters new powers.

Ren- aura constructs are his semblance now and the concept of them will be expanded upon later.

Ruby - can stop time from her perpective if she tried hard enough but can also put up a temporal displacement around herself in order to speed herself up even further, what stops this from say causing her to prematurely aging is Jaune took into account all the required secondary powers involved and included them into her semblance automatically so the only thing really holding her back is inexperience.

Pyrrha-has gained an increase in the strength of her semblance polarity making it vastly more powerful and versatile.

Nora -channels her aura into an energy construct like Ren but now they arent made of aura but of explosive force and energy.

Weiss- cryokinesis Or ice powers like Elsa from frozen though not 'that' powerful a least not yet.

Blake- now possesses two additional powers the same ones that Ayame had in addition to an increase in the strength of her original.

Yang-gained an additional lightning semblance the same as her mother.

I hope that explains everything for now


	9. Extortion and clues

Blake was reading ninjas of love as Yang doted over her, it was only day two of her 'vacation' and yet Yang had taken it upon herself to make sure that in her free time she had everything she wanted. Blake's cat ears twitched angrily as Yang asked her for the fifth time if she could get her anything. "I would like to see Jaune right about now." Blake realized she said that out loud when Yang practically ripped the door of its hinges doing the same to the door across the hallway and dragged Jaune out of the room ignoring the questioning bewildered looks of everyone as she sat him down next to Blake. Blake put the book down and stared at Yang. 'Seriously!?' "Hey you know what i could really go for some tuna but were out so could you go get more down to Vale and get some.

Yang was nearly out the door when she stopped and turned and Blake remained stoic on the outside the subtle twitch of her ears the only sign that something was wrong but on the inside she wanted to tear her own eyes out and rampage like a maniac. Jaune noted the shadows on the room were advancing towards Yang slowly and menacingly just like whenever Ayame got mad. "Do you'll think you'll be okay?" Blake forced a small smile in her direction before casting a much less forced one at Jaune. "I have a reality warping S-Class hunter with me i think i'll be fine." Yang nodded and closed the door leaving them alone as Jaune watched the shadows return to normal.

"You know Ayame once did the same thing, right before she ripped a guys spine out of his ass." Blake put the book down a second time to stare mouth slightly open at Jaune casual tone. "You mean thats actually possible!" Jaune nodded as he shuddered at the memory. "You know in allot of ways you're just like Ayame but different. She never really liked reading and was much more" Jaune paused to think of the right word. "Abrasive but only when she was angry." Jaune smirked. "but she was strong really strong just like you." Blake smiled at him before hiding her blushing face in her book.

"And she could kick pretty much anyone's ass except mine on any day but she gave even me a good run for my money." Jaune stared at Blake's amused face as he pondered something. "She also hated tuna." Blake's eye twitched a little and she sighed. "Ninjas of love is a pretty good book but i have something better." Jaune materialized a dark red book and handed it to Blake as she stared at the title. 'Rise of the blond incubus' Blake gave him a deadpan expression and Jaune chuckled nervously. "Is this an erotic novel or an autobiography?" Either Jaune thought it was rectorical or he counldnt say for sure either way he didnt answer. Blake lightly rolled her eyes and opened the book deciding to give it a try.

It was great Jaune clearly had a talent for writing every word just seemed to be perfect to describe the situation and it left her hot and bothered yet satisfied. She looked over to see Jaune was leaning back in the chair till it was on two legs and lightly snoring. Blake would have known Yang would reprimand him for sleeping when she 'needed' help had they not all seen what a heavy and powerful sleep walker, no scratch that sleep fighter Jaune could be. Blake unfortunately wasnt there for it put Julius had recorded it.

* * *

FlashBack yesterday

Jaune was napping in combat class and GoodWitch would have reprimanded him had he not come to her last night to have for some stress relief and a massage that left her feeling ten years younger when she woke up, it was clear he couldnt sleep. He'd been so kind as to tell her the situation surrounding him and she herself had lost sleep just thinking about it, however one pleasurable massage later and she was out like a light. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts before she could fully form them or else she might just jump him in the middle of class. Its not like she could get in trouble for her relationship with Jaune he was an official hunter so he was completely legal despite not being eighteen yet and his relationship with Velvet was possible because they were the same age Hunter or otherwise.

She felt bad having to wake him but it was his turn to fight, so she was confused when Julius somehow got him to stand up from his seat walk down the stairs and standing the circle without waking him stared when Julius whipped out a video camera somehow from behind Jaune's back and walked up to Jaune's opponent. "What do you want your last words to be?" The teen didnt seem the least but off by the remark. "He's asleep this will be easy!" GoodWitch admited to herself she was concerned Jaune was immensly tougher than a normal person but without his aura who knew how well he would do, his opponent was six feet of muscle and with a giant iron hammer that looked like it could smash a beowolfs head open, he'd clearly gotten into Beacon with brute force, and not to mention Jaune was asleep.

Julius used his semblance to hold the camera at just the perfect angle as the fight began. Jaune's opponent charged intent on finishing it with one swift blow to the skull but Jaune sidestepped under the massive hammer and crouched down slightly smashing a fist into the teens massive left leg. The teen's leg surprisingly buckled from the hit and he fell nearly ending out of the circle. "You basterd." He grunted as he got up. "You were faking." Julius laughed drawing everyones attention. "Nope hes still asleep." Everyone focused on Jaune to see he hadnt moved from the position he'd punched the teens leg even his fist was still extended but his posture was completely relaxed his eyes shut and his shoulders rising and falling steadily.

Everyone strainded their hearing and even could hear Jaune's light snoring. "How it that even possible?" Julius hand a grimm look over his face. "Jaune often had nightmares from watching our mom die he was powerless to stop an Ursa Major from ripping her apart." Julius sighed. "I didnt see what happend but lets just say there wasnt much left to bury." It was true enough being an arua construct created by Jaune at six meant he didnt get to see what happened to their mother but Jaune had told him absolutly everything there was to know about her. He honestly was grateful he didnt get to meet her the way Jaune discribed her he wouldnt have had the strength to keep going after losing her like that not to mention seeing her grissly no pun intended death.

Everyone was silent digesting it. "Since then Jaune refused to be helpless even when he slept. What your seeing now is the results of that resolve and training, not to mention Jaune has always had extremely good reflexes and instincts." The teen got up clearly favoring his right leg as he charged again. He swing the hammer downwards as Jaune bent forward dodging by a hairs breath and front flipped before donkey kicking the teen in the face as he became horizontal to the ground. The teen pulled back as Jaune laid on the floor and angrily charged him in order to break his legs. Jaune pulled himself up doing a handstand before starting to break dance on his head hitting the teen with a Spin kick to the temple before jumping up an delivering a punch straight to his opponents unprotected right. The teen pulled away staring at his cracking and destroyed armor.

It was falling apart, he breifly wondered how the other hits to his unprotected parts hadnt broken or destroyed his bones but he figured his opponent was in more control of himself than he realized instinctively holding back in order to not kill him. He knew he was outclassed but his pride wouldnt allow him to be beaten by a sleeping blond kid. He charged one last time and felt a searing pain in his back and everyone watched as Jaune seemed to appear behind the teen kicking him in the spine nearly holding him in half, he sailed forward but didnt get far as Jaune appeared in front of him with raw speed and punched him in the face sending him flipping in mid air beside him for all of a split second before Jaune slammed his elbow down on his chest slamming him into the hard unforgiving ground. Just then Jaune snorted and jerked awake confused, and stared down to see his opponent was soundly beaten and unconscious. "What happened to that guy?"

* * *

Present Time

After seeing the finisher in action Blake had to admit that it was more impressive when it wasnt being used on her, she new it well it was the same move he use to beat her that night on the roof. She decided that she was bored after finishing the book though she didn't know how she managed that considering it was five hundred pages long but she digressed and decided to have a little fun with Jaune's body. Silently she moved him over to the bed and straddled his waist. She knew she had no chance of getting hurt as Julius had explained it Jaune only reacted to hostile intent from trying to hit him with a weapon to something as simple as trying to hit him with a pie they knew they tested. She removed his shirt to see the surprising amount of lithe taut muscle underneath. He was by no means a body builder but he was built for endurance, speed, stamina, with a little bit of power to back it all up he was lean but not thin like Ren or so Nora described it.

Juane's skin was something Blake was hard pressed to describe but if she was asked she'd say it was like softened leather it wasn't by any means rough or coarse but wasn't really super soft either. She loved it all the same rubbing her hands over the skin seeing it up close unmarred by blood or distance, feeling it up close was better than looking. She briefly studied his chest to see despite it all he had scars across his body they had faded so much you could only see the them up close, ones she didn't recognize because she wasn't there like she should have been. She briefly stared at his left arm and saw a scar she did there just below the shoulder was a scar that went around his arm like a band, she knew what that was from it was when Yang's mother had tried to kill him, had Blake not come back when she did Yang's mom would never have gotten the chance, and that meant one less scar on this what she considered perfect body. "Eh heh hem" Blake turned to see Julius,Weiss, and Ruby staring from the open door.

"Even when he's not conscious Jaune gets the girls." Julius looked like the cat who ate the canary. "You know if you just asked I'm sure he'd tell you the story behind everyone of them." Julius stared at his brothers left arm Ruby and Weiss following his eyes. Weiss saw the scar and made the connection but Ruby was confused. "Though i bet you already know the story behind one of those." Further confused Ruby just decided it was an inside joke and rolled with it. Julius sat in the chair his brother had previously occupied while the two girls sat on their respective beds. Julius pulled an air horn from behind Juane's back and pressed the button before anyone could do anything. It only blared out noise for a split second because Jaune erased it from existence the instant it woke him up. He stared up at Blake as she still had her hands on his chest. "You know you could have just asked." Blake smirked nervously her expression something between guilty and smug. "I dont know it looks like she was having to much fun." Julius motioned for Weiss and Ruby to het near Jaune and once they did Jaune sighed knowing where this is going. "Fine go ahead."

* * *

With Yang

She practically skipped out of the market after paying for the tuna she hummed to herself and looked at her watch figuring she had about an hour before she could ride the dust-ship back to Beacon. She hummed to herself as she walked down the mostly empty road before she turned into what felt like a seven ton wall of steel. Yang fell back holding herself as she tried to figure out what just happened. Eventually she opened her eyes to see the person who hit her rising from the ground too. The strange orange haired girl offered her a hand which she took as she was helped to her feet she noticed the girls grip was unbelievably tight like she had a bear trap for a hand. After being helped to her feet. Yang got a good look at the girl. She had short, rather curly, orange hair that came down to her chin, with a pink bow in the back of her head, emerald green eyes, light skin and freckles. She was wearing a primarily green and black shirt with with a white jacket over it that was half way zipped up exposing the shirt.

She wore black pants with green line designs on them that Yang swore glowed for a second. "Are you okay?" She also spoke somewhat robotically and Yang noted her movements were stiff and she appeared to be in pain every once in a while. "Ya im fine the names Yang Xiao Long." The girl shook her hand and Yang saw her cringe and for a split second was sure she saw sparks. "Im Penny Im um not really from around her." Yang nodded thinking she was a tourist but when Penny turned to leave she saw her cringe with more sparks flying. "Are you okay?" Penny straightened herself up and tried to smile. "I've had a growth spurt recently so i'm just taking time to adjust to it. Plus i haven't gotten any maintenance done in over three months." Penny muttered the second sentence to herself but Yang heard her.

"Excuse me?" Penny chuckled nervously. "nothing!" She knew she answered to quickly but before Yang could get suspicious Penny cringed again and sparks flew out of everywhere. "Look would you like some coffee or something?" Penny nodded and eventually they found their way to a same cafe. "So Penny what brings you to the city of Vale?" Penny sighed looking at nothing in particular. "Im looking for my family we were separated three months ago and i've spent that time searching all over Remnant for them." Yang nodded knowing that if she got separated she'd want to find her family too. "Have you any leads?" Penny pulled out a small device that Yang thought looked like an aura beacon. 'No she cant be related to Jaune she looks the same age as Ruby and all Jaune's relatives were killed.' Penny showed a holographic three dimensional display of the entire city.

"One of them is very powerful and his aura is easy to track if you have the right tools." Penny showed a blimp on her hologram leaving a trail behind it. "I used to track him by the aura trail his semblance left behind, but." The blimp suddenly expanded to cover over a five hundred mile radius of territory. "This is the range of his semblance now and he could be anywhere in this area." Yang gaped in horror. 'His semblance covers over five hundred miles! This guys more powerful than Jaune!"

* * *

With the rest of Team RWBY

After feeling up, i mean examining Jaune the three girls let him get up because he said he had to check something. "HOLY SHIT!" Julius bolted from the chair and faster than Ruby's semblance smashed through the walls separating them from Jaune he smashed through the final wall and stared as his brothers pale cold sweated face. "What is it?!" Juane stared at him shell shocked. "Julius whats ten times fifty?" Julius was puzzled but answered seeing no danger. "Easy its five hundred." Juane nodded. "Julius whats the range of my semblance before i put on power limiter chest plate?" Julius shrugged casually. "Thats easy it was ten, miles." Julius suddenly started to sweat even as the walls repaired themselves. "Are you saying what i think you're saying." Jaune nodded and Julius had to sit down suddenly feeling light headed. "The range of your semblance is..." Jaune nodded "Five hundred miles."

* * *

With Yang

"i-i need to find them." Penny started crying as Yang tried to comfort her but she had a suspicion that Penny's chest was much bigger than it looked, it felt like she was wearing chest bindings. 'She's crying for her family and I'm thinking about that!" Yang berated herself for a minute comforting Penny as best she could. Penny pulled away still sniffling but doing much better. "Listen i need to go it was nice meeting you but i should keep searching." Yang patted her one the back. "I hope you, no i mean i know you'll them." Penny thanked her and made her way out of the cafe Yang doing the same a few minutes later. She had a dust ship to catch.

* * *

ELSEWHERE city of Vale

In the unofficial Faunus district things had not been going well for one Ethan Big. He was a wolf Faunus that had just been kicked out of his own house forever by him mother no less. 'All because i wanted to be a Hunter like the Black Jaegers.' Unlike everyone else at his elementary school he thought the black Jaegers were real, he knew they were real he'd previously lived in Mistral with his father a wolf Faunus just like him, where it was common knowledge the Black Jaegers were a real team of Hunters but for whatever reason in Vale everyone thought the Black Jaegers were a myth. Ethan never understood the logic behind their reasoning. 'of course they don't tell you who they are anyone who does a little research about it knows the S in S-Class hunter means secret! And there were even news reports all the time showing the Black Jaegers in action, even if they don't show their faces.'

He hated it when his Father had been in an accident that wasn't at all an accident. Though Ethan felt better knowing the guy who did it was dead and would never hurt anyone again, hate crimes in Mistral were absolutely serious business, thats why he and his father lived there. Faunus were treated much better there then anywhere else. Ethan had to go live with his mother because he had no other relatives. His father would never talk about how they'd met but he would often say she was a horrible person. Ethan still had hoped to meet her, for all of five seconds. He was right she was vindictive over the tiniest things and was the most verbally abusive bitch out there. Ethan paused when he saw the insignia of the white fang. He quickly hid not knowing what they were doing here. There wasn't a Faunus alive who at the very least hadn't heard of the white fang in passing.

Ethan followed behind them using what little stealth his father had taught him, he wanted to be a hunter he wanted to be big he wanted to be bad, he was a wolf! He resisted the urge to howl knowing that would blow his cover. He saw them lower a container that looked like it could only hold a few people at most. He saw what he thought was the leader enter a code and then they bolted to the bullhead airship leaving as fast as they could. Just as Ethan got out of his hiding place to call the cops knowing it would be dumb to try and investigate it himself the container opened up and something crawled out. It looked like a suit of knight armor but the armor was twisted and black with white details on it. The creature stood nine feet tall and carried a sword, the sword looked like a giant double edged blade that was as long as the creature was tall. 'Dr-dr-dreadNaught!' As if it could here him scream in his mind the creature turned to face him and let out a growl before stepping ominously towards him.

Ethan took all of a second to begin running because his life depended on his as the DreadNaught chased after him smashing and destroying everything in its path. "Somebody help me!"

* * *

At Beacon several minutes later

Teams RWBY and JNPR minus Yang were all seated doing their own thing when Ozpin came into the room. "Jaune we have a problem a DreadNaught has been spotted in the Faunus district in Vale." Jaune bolted from his bed grabbing his closest sword and teleported without another word. Julius caused the ground to rise up and grab everyone in the room and bolted through the wall taking everyone but Ozpin with him. "I'll fix that wall later!" Ozpin knew he should've been pissed that they hadnt exited through the door but he realized he was technically blocking it and the fastest way to Vale was literally a straight line walls or anything else be damned. Not like he'd have to pay for it so water off a ducks back.

Julius ran faster and faster as he dragged everyone along. Blake turned into shadow and slipped from the earths grasp and followed Julius looking like a shifting mass of shadow as they caught up to Jaune. "So if ever a time to fly its now Weiss Ruby use your semblance to get there." Weiss nodded and the earth surrounding her and Ruby crumbled Ruby grabbed Weiss as they sped along towards the cliff. Julius jumped creating floating earth platforms as he jumped along that the others who couldn't keep up were dragged along as the floated around him. Weiss emulated Julius creating platforms of ice that Ruby jumped on to follow them, Jaune created a rail and a skate board headed towards Vale and ollied on to it grinding his way down. "Show off!" Julius rolled his eyes at a floating Nora. He breifly looked over to Blake seeing her shadow form dart in an erattic zig zag patern following behind Jaune. 'She's mastering Ayame's powers frighteningly fast.'

Julius watched as they made their way down towards the city none of them were really flying except Blake but it was a start in the right direction to mastering midair combat. Jaune bounced the skateboard of the rail he'd created and skidded to a halt Julius, Ruby, and Blake landing behind. Ruby put down Weiss and Julius put down the rest of team JNPR. "That was awesome!" Jaune stepped forward as he scan the area searching for it. "There!" Everyone looked to where he pointed to see that the DreadNaught had just crashed through the walls of an elementary school. "You guys get people out of there the DreadNaughts mine!" Juane's words were coated in sheer rage and he could feel the White Grimm pulling at his mind as he leapt towards the school, he refused to lose it to his rage he would kill this Grimm with his own two HANDS!

Julius and everyone else followed as fast as they could but ever Ruby and Julius had a hard time keeping up as Jaune ran like a Demon possessed. "Whats got him so pumped up?" Julius increased to oxygen content in the air allowing everyone to run faster as he explained. "If you must know the things to absolutely never do around Jaune these are it. Never insult family friends or Faunus. Don't try to hurt Family friends of Faunus. But above all else the thing that enrages Jaune more than anything else is mistreatment of any kind towards children! I actually fear for the person who try's to hurt a child when Jaune is around because if hell doesn't exist already, then Jaune with use his semblance to create it and then throw your sorry mutilated corpse into it."

Blake ran forward to catch up with Julius who has slowed down a little from talking. "He sounds like he'd make a great dad." Julius laughed confusing everyone. "Ya he is."

* * *

Ethan Minutes before.

" what are you doing at school?" Ethan was currently in front of Miss White as he tried to regain his breath. Oh right he'd been suspended for getting in to a fight with one of his classmates who insulted his idols. Eh what did he care about that guy he won that fight but he got well you know. He stared at Miss White and blushed looking away. She was a stunning beauty even if her name was ironic. She had dark skin and bright red eyes that clashed with vibrant black hair. She was his greatest crush. "Whats going on here?" Oh great just fan-freakin-tastic. Mr. Crane. The guy was a stickler for the rules and was often the teacher Ethan had the most trouble with not that he got in trouble often. wasnt his actual name but everyone called him that because he certainly looked like one. "I've run into some trouble." Crane may have been a stickler but he wasnt heartless. "What kind of trouble?"

Ethan started to explain but then the DreadNaught crashed into the school and almost impaled Ethan with its sword had Crane not pulled him aside. "Miss White evacuate the school get the students to the gymnasium." Crane grabbed Ethan and ran the DreadNaught following. For her Miss White part was efficent at her job getting the entire faculty and students into the gym. Why when there's a Grimm would you stay in the gym well this gym was reinforced in order to withstand any assult from any known Grimm. Ethan and Crane arrived minutes later closing and locking the Gyms final exit. Key words 'known Grimm' while if you looked it up you could find information on them not many people knew about S-Class Grimm. Mostly the poeple who did know didnt like to think about things like that and those who didnt were honestly better off not knowing, most hunters in training knew, but people who skipped years like Ruby didnt.

So to everyones shock the DreadNaught crashed through the wall to the gym like it was tissue paper. It was nine feet tall its not like Ethan or Crane expected it to come through the door or something but still. The DreadNaught's face cracked where the mouth should be and it let loose a roar from its Glasgow grin. As Ethan tried to back away Crane jumped in front of Ethan only to be brutally smacked aside and sent flying into the back wall by the flat of the Grimm's blade. Ethan tried to back away agian but was but as soon as he even twitched the Grimm brought down its sword intent of spearing him. Ethan blinked when he realized he wasn't dead looked up to see the massive sword being blocked by a blond haired teen with a white shield. "Kid get out of here." The voice didn't sound strained or angry it sounded warm and trustworthy, just like how his father would speak to him. He scrambled to his feet and ran but froze when the numbness of fear was gone and replaced with an even greater one.

The teen was holding a sword something about that sword put the fear of god into Ethan's very soul vastly more then anything else even the DreadNaught. He heard his heart pounding in his ears and not much else. Ethan didn't move he couldn't nothing happened despite the overpowering sudden need to soil himself. He just couldn't will anything to happen the fear to strong he couldn't move his mouth and he needed to scream. Jaune curse as he saw every Faunus in the room frozen in terror just like the kid the DreadNaught attacked. Bringing **Crocea** Mors even by accident was a serious blunder. He also shouldn't have gone on ahead but if he'd been a Picosecond later they'd have at least one dead kid. Jaune's rage and aura skyrocketed at the mere thought of a kid being hurt let alone killed fueled him as he pushed the giant Grimm back. The DreadNaught adopted a firm stance turned so that Jaune was on its left side. It pressed its left foot forward, leaning slightly with the pivot of its heel allowing it to change from favoring its right or left in an instant.

It sword was held with its right hand and it kept its left hand vacant but ready shoulders tensed to move in an instant. It was in a weird way as relaxed as could be but as tight as a coiled snake ready to bite. Jaune steadily walked towards it, it wouldn't attack when it could when he dropped his guard. The thing that made it a step above the death dealer was its armor and cunning like all S-Class Grimm it wasn't sentient but it was far from stupid, a DreadNaught was relentless always tracking its prey destroying everything in its path until it was sure it was dead then it moved onto the next. The thing that kept it from being a bigger threat was its apparent sense of formal combat. It loved to fight sword to sword, but like all Grimm it was sadistic in some way or another. If it could it would drag out this fight prolong Jaune's suffering any way it could.

But because it wasn't sentient it didn't have fear or instincts, and it certainly didn't have a sense of self preservation because then, it would have realized Jaune was stronger. Jaune adopted a knights stance sword arm held back slightly shield held around chest height but close enough to deflect attacks from the entirety of his front side. His stance even but jumpy for the lack of a better word. The silence was tense for all of a split second before the DreadNaught roared forward sword meant to impale but Jaune blocked slapping the sword aside before swinging his but was blocked but not completely by the creatures armored forearm. Jaune retreated when it attempted to preform a leg sweep and teleported into the creatures unguarded zone and stabbed with his sword the blade humming as it gained a slightly red outline from the taste of the Eldritch abominations blood.

Jaune smirked in sadistic satisfaction as the DreadNaught roared in pain and attempted to strike him with its free hand. Jaune ripped the sword from its back and ducked under the fist stabbing his blade into the left foot of the creature. Jaune ripped the sword out by slashing through the creatures foot and held his sword above him as he slashed the creatures right leg from knee to shoulder the sheer force pushing it back onto its damaged foot. Jaune cleaved its left off completely from just below its knee before jumping up and slamming his shield into the creatures face as it fell forward, causing it to slam the back of its head into the ground. Jaune landed on its chest and with a full power vertical slash cleaved off the things right arm. When it roared in pain again he felt his own power increase loving the suffering of the soulless creature.

It punched him but the creature roared in pain as its hand exploded on contact with Jaune's face and Jaune began to lay slash after slash upon the creature reviling in its pain as it thrashed underneath him never noticing Julius and the others watching the brutality play out or how the white fire in his eyes, the sheer rage red glow of Crocea mors gave off, and murderous intent that poured from him as even after it stopped moving Jaune didn't stop. Eventually all his rage subsided and he stopped the glow of his sword fading. Jaune breath out a sigh of relaxation as he stepped down from the pieces of corpse left and turned away as he sheath his blade the shield turning back into a scabbard as he stared over his shoulder at the pile of parts that was once a Grimm. Jaune took a slow breath as hilt touched scabbard and the body turned to ash. Jaune and everyone else was dead silent as clapping reverberated through the room. "And that is why you dont threaten children when Jaune is around."

Jaune turned towards the hole and the rage that had left him returned ten fold. A woman was standing next to the hole leaning on the wall leading Julius to wonder how she got past them but when he turned to her he saw one of the doors leading out of the gymnasium was open. The woman had black hair, glowing yellow-orange eyes and she wore a dark red dress with yellow designs. She wore black shorts underneath her dress and a black choker on her neck. She had high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet, with a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip. "Cinder." Jaune turned his head and spat on the ground. He would have spit right in her face he could easily do it from the twenty feet separating them but as far as he was concerned she wasn't worthy of that. Cinder got off of the wall and stepped towards Jaune a sultry sway in her hips that was both sensual and smug. "You've changed since i last saw you and shared your bed, the eyepatch is new."

Jaune didn't rise to the taunt but replied as in his head he was going over every different way he could use his semblance to kill her bring her back and kill her again. "Oh you know some girls really like it rough in bed." Cinder chuckled as she wrapped herself around Jaune and he shivered in disgust and self loathing, he missed this feeling despite everything he craved her touch one last time. "Im surprised with you i thought you would have killed me or at least tried to after all your more than strong enough penetrate me in all the right and wrong ways." Her tone was lusty as she laid a soft kiss onto his neck making sure it would turn into a hickey later. "You know i would, but you wouldn't have come here unless you had some kind of leverage, i hate to say but you not stupid enough to come unprepared." She withdrew from Jaune and adopted a serious face but the way she was eye fucking him made his skin crawl.

"i have a certain proposition for you, we get to relive a little bit of the, comfort, i gave you after you were forced to 'separate' from Ayame and in return, you may have a little birdie returned to you." Faster than Cinder could react Jaune had his hand firmly wrapped around her throat lifting her into the air and nearly clamping the organ shut. "How do i know your not lying?" Cinder held up a small device with a screen showing a small blimp on it. "When you fulfill your end of the deal you can have this it will lead you directly to him." Jaune released her and she fell gasping for air. "Of course its booby trapped." Cinder nodded her smug expression still firmly panted on her face she slowly rose handing Jaune a piece of paper. "Meet me here tonight and then we'll have our fun then you'll find your birdie." Juane nodded before mockingly grinning. "Bye angel eyes." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the gymnasium before a glyph appeared under her feet a fiery explosion launching her into the air as similar ones appeared and she launched herself away form them in a zigzag pattern.

Jaune angrily slammed his fist into the ground causing massive cracks to form in the floor and a second punch caused them to run up the walls. He stopped the third realizing it would collapse the school. Julius stormed over intent on asking his brother a few questions. "She has David doesn't she?" Jaune nodded reading the paper before crumpling it and throwing it into the air letting Julius incinerate the small ball. "Did you see the tattoo on her back?" Julius nodded. "Its the same as the one her Aura construct counterpart had." Juane nodded conjouring a piece of paper to write it all down. "She didn't have that the day before she made her betrayal known but literally the very next day there it as and its not like any of us is a tattoo artist." Julius nodded again. "And she didnt react to her nickname she always reacted no matter what the situation." Juane had a serious look of suspicion on his face. "Her body language is of by a factor of point three five percent and her posture is four percent curved."

"Meaning what exactly?" Juane finished writing about his and Juluis' observations and pocketed the paper for later study. "Meaning she looks like Cinder but she doesnt move like her." Julius was extra confused. "I cant say i really get it all but one things for sure Cinder may have been a Black Jaeger but she was no match for David and i'll bet she still isnt, so one things for sure David and Son dont or at least didnt know about Cinder's betrayal." "Wait a minute. You two are Black Jaegers?" The Arc twins turned around noticing they'd been easedropped on. "Yes or did Jaune tearing apart the DreadNaught not give it away?" Ethan looked like he would pee himself in excitment. "Jaune as Jaune Deus Arc the White Reaper!, the White Grimm, the brother of the Monkey King, the Blond Incubus the srongest hunter in Remanent, that Jaune!" Jaune facepalmed as Julius nodded.

"and you're Julius Diablos Arc the second Arc Twin known as the ArchMage of Remanent it said the two of you and Sun Wukong the Monkey king are said to have killed a black wyvern even before you joined and became the Black Jaegers." The two twins face palmed as one ,muttering to themselves. "How does everybody know that?!" They face palmed again when they realized they said that at the same time. "Listen short stack the S in S-Class stands for secret you know that right?" Ethan kicked Julius and unusually he was the one hopping on one foot Jaune had an idea. "What are you made of, and dont call me short, im Ethan Big, im a wolf i will be a hunter i'll be big and i'll be bad!" Julius rolled his eyes while Jaune had an idea. "Alright then kid so then can you at least use your aura?"

Jaune ignored the conversation as he walked over and picked up the dreadnaughts sword amazing anyone paying attention to him. "What do you mean you could use it since you were born." Juane rolled his eyes as his aura to reconfigure and alter the gigantic blade. "Julius was a special case and he was more of an aura parisite than anything else." Jaune walked back over to Ethan and Julius making the stinkeye at eachother holding the massive blade on his shoulder. "Ethan was it step forward and kneel." Again Ethan was shocked by Jaune's fatherly tone and complied. "In the night, out of sight surrounded by creatures that bring forth fright, a knight is in sight and willing to fight, surrounded by those who attack on sight, the knights inner light, STILL BURNS BRIGHT!" Jaune's arua surged to full strength creating a blinding burst of white power that poured into the kneeling child awakening his Aura and filling him with power. "Rise and take this." Ethan obeyed and Jaune handed him the massive blade everyone surprised that he could hold it with no strain. "It responds to you now you can change its size and weight at will it will be weightless to you but it certainly wont be to your opponent."

Ethan concentrated willing the sword to decrease in size and it did till it was the size of a key chain accessory. He pulled his necklace ant attached the sword to it before putting it back into his shirt. "Become strong Ethan i think i have a good idea of how big and bad you'll really be." Julius smirked. "Cause if you don't i'll kick your butt." Jaune punched his brother in the head faster than either knew what happened and Julius crashed through the wall. "'Sigh' i'll fix that before i leave okay." Jaune walked over to his rising brother. "ETHAN!" Jaune paused as a sneering woman came through the hole his bothers face had made pushing them both out of the way as she advanced menacingly towards Ethan. "You little shit what are you doing here i told you to disappear and never return, and yet when i come to this school here you are making everyone miserable with your pathetic existence." Ethan didn't react to her insult leading Jaune to realize this was a regular occurrence. "So sorry mommy dearest but i had a little trouble with a big sword."

She seemed to move to smack him but Jaune appeared grabbing her arm and throwing her across the room causing her to fly through the hole she's come out of. "Be right back." Jaune teleported grabbed the woman and teleported again leaving everyone to wonder what was going on as the walls repaired themselves.

* * *

WITH Jaune

They reappeared on the air high several miles above Vale and Jaune held the woman by her throat keeping her vision on him. "So that was your son, explain to me why do you want him to dissappear?" The woman glared at Jaune. "He's a freak just like the rest of them an animal that needs to be kept on a lease. He's a burden." Jaune's glare became colder at the passing second. "Wrong answer." Jaune let go of her letting her fall for several seconds before teleporting her back into his grasp. "You seem to need a lesson so here it is." Jaune glared at her a gaze so cold it froze her blood and nearly stopped her heart. "A child is not a burden, its the greatest thing you and your partner can create together, a product of unity and love." Jaune's grip on her throat tightened. "And you are going to remember that. Even if Ethan does disappear i promise you this he'll become great and you wont be there to see it."

Despite it all the woman had on snide remark left in her. "You sound like the voice of experience." Jaune shrugged. "Maybe maybe not but were gone here." Jaune let got of her again but this time teleported her into a swimming pool a few blocks away. He was pretty sure that was private property. Jaune teleported back to the repaired gym and went over to Ethan as he was thanking Crane. "You did good sir i should thank you to." Crane looked astonished at Jaune but rubbed it off saying he was just doing his job. "Come on Ethan we need to go." Again a fatherly tone, Jaune snapped his fingers and healed Crane as they walked away and out of the gym Jaune feeling to drained decided to teleport everyone back to Beacon, where Yang was waiting. "Where have you all been?" Julius explained everything while Jaune lead Ethan to Ozpin's office.

After dropping off Ethan Jaune teleported to Cinder's meeting place and walked right into the place knowing he was expected. He opened the door to the grand room where Cinder was waiting for him as naked as when they first met. "You still manage to be so magnificent." he ignored her as he took off his clothes he could hate himself later but right now this needed to be done, plus in the back of mind the White Grimm was raging and Jaune wanted nothing more than to let it out to tear her to pieces but he needed to save his friend first and confirm or discredit some suspicion in his head.

* * *

Rape lemon. Yes sexual extortion is rape. so skip if you want.

* * *

Jaune walked over to Cinder and roughly pulled her into a kiss that would bruise her lips and his fingers were digging into her back like sharp claws. She gasped in pain that left Jaune happy and furious at the same time. He couldn't understand why though. He loved how he could feel her bones practically about to snap under his grip but hated how he couldn't actually do it. This was the woman that killed so many people betrayed all her friends that she had the gall to call family the day right before she'd attempted to kill them all a second time, she was the reason Julius had nearly died from his fight with Revert. Here was the person responsible for so much that was now wrong with his life. He honestly didn't know what to feel as he slammed her into the bed-frame. On one hand he never would have met all the people at Beacon. On the other he'd still be with his family if not for her. Jaune bit down on her loving the fact that he tasted her blood and it drove him on.

The problem was her blood tasted off, they'd had rough sex before but Cinder's blood tasted different from all those other times. All his studies in medicine told him that wasn't possible, even if she had radically altered her body, she clearly had the same blood and it tasted just wrong. He focused on other things as he forced his fingers into her pussy being as rough as he could making sure it hurt more than helped, she was a flood. He pushed harder and she orgasmed onto his had like a bursted dam. Jaune ripped his fingers from her snatch and shoved them in her mouth and she tasted herself like it was delicious. He realized that his technique wasn't working like her body was different. He focused on her as he withdrew his fingers, she tried to talk but he slammed her in the jaw warning issued. He lined himself up and slammed into her making sure to go fast and rough with hip breaking force.

Again his techniques weren't working, Jaune was a perfectionist when it came go sex he made it his business to know exactly how to pleasure a woman to the greatest level, but also how to make it hurt. He knew every point of Cinder's body better than she did but her body wasn't responding like it should. He was purposely trying to make the sex a uncomfortable and unsatisfying as possible but she was enjoying it all the same. If Jaune knew one thing for sure its that Cinder wasn't a masochist like GoodWitch. Jaune thrusted like he usually would and was momentarily surprised when she gasped in pain. He smirked in some satisfaction as he thrusted harder i to her loving her face contorting between heaven and hell as he worked. About fifteen minutes later he finished inside her making sure with his semblance that he was firing blanks. No way was he going to let her carry his child. He flipped her so her mouth was facing him and slammed into her throat in one go.

Cinder had never liked oral sex but right now he didnt give a damn as he slammed his penis down her throat feeling it scrape along the teeth just barely as he pushed her jaw to it's limits. He finished in another fifteen minute and kept himself balls deep in her throat. He pulled away as she struggled to breath but he still stared at him like she was in control, unfortunately she was despite it all she was the one holding the royal straight flush and a Jaune had was a pair of sixes. He positioned himself at her as and slammed in on last time not waited for her to be ready. He thrusted harder and harder as he felt her bleed from the rough assault. He finished again this time in twenty, to prolong the pain. She groaned as Jaune dropped her to the floor like a rock. "Now for your end of this deal." She pointed to the dresser and Jaune grabbed the device locking onto David's position as he materialized his clothes onto his body.

Jaune teleported away as Cinder rose, she was going to be so sore for the longest time and she still couldnt feel her legs. But she had the biggest shit eating grin she got what she wanted and one more black jaeger wouldnt matter she'd already killed two of them. 'Soon i'll find what I'm searching for and then no one will stop me!'

* * *

End lemon.

* * *

With Jaune

He teleported in to see David lying on the ground sweating severely, Jaune rushed over and noticed a syringe partially filled with a purple liquid that Jaune recognized all to well. "Berserker toxin. Dammit!" Jaune rushed over and let his aura wash over David purging the liquid from his system as he finally opened his eyes. "Welcome back buddy id give you a hug but i don't feel clean right now." He really didn't after his romp with Cinder, sleeping with the enemy if you could call it that, left him feeling soiled, contaminated, and just plain nasty. He'd take an acid bath later. Jaune lifted up David and carried him out. "Hey could you lose the wings for me." David nodded and his bright scarlet wings folded up into his back before a thin layer of skin grew over it making it look like his back was completely normal.

"i love that feature." David nodded his agreement and in a flash they were gone. The two reappeared in Jaune's team room and Jaune scooted past everyone and set David down on his bed. "He'll be okay but for now he needs rest and i need an acid bath." Jaune teleported to the bathroom leaving everyone to stare at David. He had dark skin and like Julius had red eyes but he also had red hair with some streaks of yellow through it. He was well built like the Arc twins but his body was slightly thinner leaving him looking a little bit like Ren as Nora had described. David waved at Julius before rolling over and going to sleep almost immediately. "I hate to say it but now things are getting serious and were going to have to majorly bump up all of your training guys." Everyone nodded feeling Julius was right this was the eye of the hurricane and things would get worse before they got better.

* * *

PENNY

* * *

So close, she was so close to finding them but her body had glitched out leaving her unable to do anything. The first time they appeared she'd sensed it and tried to get to them but her body failed on her when she was only yards away. The second time she got even closer she could physically see then but her glitching made it impossible for her to call out. She cried as a blade emerged from her shoulder and she painfully yanked it out not caring about the blood flying or the reveal of a metal robotic shoulder joint appearing from the ruined and separated flesh when she did. Her threw the sword into a nearby wall in frustration and was uninterested as it cut through it like tissue paper only stopping because of the hilt. She ignored her ruined clothes as her shoulder healed the flesh covering the chrome metallic skeleton underneath hiding it from view not like it mattered her scanners told her there wasn't anyone around anyway.

She struggled not to cry as she left the docks. Even if Yang said she would find them she didn't have allot of time left. She went back to the place that served as her home for the time being and cuddled with her favorite thing a sword her father had given her that previously belonged to her mother. 'Daddy i miss you.' Penny fell asleep that night crying for the parent that she needed, she cried because it seemed like fate would never let her see him again, and she cried because like all little girls her daddy wasnt there to protect her anymore.

* * *

Done.


	10. The Monkey King

Jaune was walking through the kitchen preparing David's breakfast as fast and skilled as a master chef. He was well aware that he could use his semblance but if nothing Jaune wasnt lazy. His village had done something good and that was instill a sense of hard work in him. He worked hard to win Ayame's hand, he worked hard to become the most powerful Hunter, to cure David, to save lives, protect children, and most of all pay evil onto evil. Jaune's childhood hadnt been crappy but it wasnt ideal espesially how he earned his only hidden name. The KinSlayer only his 'family' and Faunus knew why he was called that, which was ironic but they didnt turn on him like he thought they would. It was why Jaune dedicated himself so intensively after all David had done for him it would be insulting to just conjure up a meal.

Call it cliche but Jaune wanted to bake with love. He just wished he didnt have to wear the cliche apron while he did it but Yang thought it was funny so he indulged her. It was only a few days before they would tell her but how would that go? He honestly hadnt slept last night partilly because of sex with Cinder but also the fact that they were going to change everything Yang thought of her mother. That didnt sit well with Jaune he wouldnt want anyone to suddenly tell him that his mother was a Faunus murdering pychopath, but he realized given his family name it would have been a given. That was another thing that didnt sit well with Jaune was his family. Seventy five gereations of selective breeding had produced him the strongest Arc of all time. Even though he'd been nearly stillborn if not for his mothers aura.

He refused to regret his decisions though well most of them. He felt guilt over telling Pyrrha he was a big fan, they both liked each other that much was a given, Pyrrha was like Ayame in that regard that their attraction to each other was obvious and also she like Ayame seemed to completely believe in him. It meant more to him than he said, which was nothing. He regreted feeling no remorse for what he'd done to Weiss'...genetic donor, he refused to call him a father any parent who would beat and try to murder their own child wasnt a parent, their relationship was cold and distant and in a short time they'd become strangers living in the same house but it was his actions that caused him to turn outright abusive in fact the way Weiss only reacted to what he said about her mother instead of the beating and attempted strangling told him it was a common occurence.

The third was Blake's torture at the hand of Ying Xaio Long, Jaune realized accidentally or otherwise he'd been responsible for leading Blake right to the woman that broke her again and again. Even if she didnt blame him Jaune couldnt forgive himself despite knowing it wasnt truly his fault she'd followed them or that he'd lost but he couldnt help but blame himself and no one else. The fourth was Yang he was unerved by it but the White Grimm wanted revenge it wanted to torture, rape, strangle, and break Yang just like what her mother had done to Blake. He knew these thoughts were foreign to him they werent his but it scared him when he actually entertained the thought after Yang said she wanted to be just like her mother.

in summary it was these simple things that prevented him from acheiving anything deeper with them. He needed a therapist, wait no not like it ever worked every tharapist either didnt take him seriously or thought he was an omnicidal maniac. Some even called security, luckily the Hunters association took care of the possible reprocussion but he'd ended suing allot of people for allot of money and he never mentioned it but he was probably allot richer than Weiss. Turns out for every kill a Hunter made they got money, Jaune even got money from before he became a Black Jaeger because of all the problems he and his brothers had unintentionally solved. Speaking of brothers he wondered where Son was he hoped with this trend he'd show up sooner rather than later.

Meal completed Jaune levitated the plates he couldnt carry with his own two hands and made his way to David's newly given room. Things would be okay at least for a little while longer.

* * *

Unknown Location

Adam stood in front of his superior the founder and new offical leader of the White Fang. He'd always been the real leader the one always calling the shots behind the former leaders back until five years ago he grew tired of him and had him, eliminated. "As you can see this is the man you'll be working with." The projector turned on to show an unassuming man he was a bit on the obese side but Adam realized seeing those eyes this man was dangerous. "You will allow him to do as he wishes as long as he maintains his cover but you are both to find and retrieve this girl." A picture of an orange haired green eyed all to familiar girl appeared on screen. "For our benefactor, you deploy in fifteen minutes to the city of Vale so be swift and on your way." Adam bowed and left smart enough not to begin questioning the leader. He grabbed wilt and blush and made his way to the hanger. 'This feels wrong why am i working for them?' A traitorous thought surfaced and Adam squashed it before he could look to deeply into it.

Why did he need to he'd been in the white fang all his life, but something didn't make sense he was twenty two and was in the white fang since he was twelve but what about those years before then, why couldn't he remember them. Why did serving the White Fang feel so wrong, where were his parents, and who was that little blond kid who kept spending what felt like a lifetime with him. Something wasnt right. Adam clutched his head feeling the treacherous thoughts bang around in his skull. He'd need to see doctor Ethos again before he left.

* * *

Penny.

She woke up feeling worse than before she went to bed but that was a given. In any case she needed to keep searching. She grabbed her mother's, no her sword and let the flesh in her forearm be torn apart as the metal underneath reconfigured itself. Once finished she placed the sword over it and watched it get sucked up into the machine that had formed. It then turned back to its basic design and the flesh on her forearm grew back as if it never happened. Penny grabbed what she could and left making sure no one saw her not like anyone needed to know they had an univited guest. Penny had snuck into the attic of this place on the outskirts of Vale because of its isolation, her father had warned her about letting to many people get close, but she later found it was inhabited by people.

Penny had felt a little guilty stealing food and water from them but she had no choice, she could have just accessed her fathers vast account (seriously the number of zeros it had were insane the full number didnt even fit on a screen without busting it.) she knew she'd find him faster that way but she also knew there were specific people after here and using that money would paint a giant glowing target on her back. She was strong she could fight them but not strong enough to beat them all. He father could, but she wasnt her father. Penny like all little girls thought her father was the light in the dark the shining Beacon of her life and Penny had for a while wanted to be just like him. He'd told her thT was an impossible and stupid idea. When she first heard that she wanted to cry but them he embraced her and told her how she wasn't supposed to act like him, all anatomical barriers aside she was her own person and should act like it.

He'd explained to her how when he was a kid he'd tried to be like his dad but he'd made it no secret to Penny that her grandfather was a complete monster. He said then he resolved to be what his father was but what he should have been, he became a great man, one that was truly worthy of being a father, but he said he didnt want her to try being someone else. 'I'll always love you Penny no matter what you are or what you become.' She cried as her fathers word reverberated in her mind. Then if thats what it took then she resolved to be an even better person than her father. She snuck down the side of the house and into the basement her stealth taught by her father unhindered by her immense weight. The house at one point been automated taking care of all the owners need, but it was to damaged to continue. That simply wouldnt do.

Penny made it to the control console and her entire arm became devoid of flesh as the metalic hand underneath stabbed into the control console and morphed filling the thing. The silvery substance coursed though the circuits of the entirety of the house repairing the whole thing and also leaving it a blank slate for its next user. The family who used this house would have no problems for a long time now. Satisfied Penny downloaded the records into her system and left knowing they'd be back soon. She made it to the city of Vale by the time her arms flesh had fully regenerated. She didnt know what was more impressive the fact she'd made it their in ten seconds flat or that her arm regenerated in the same time frame. Either way she began to walk around hoping that her scanners would pick up a trail soon enough. She noticed a vendor selling sunglasses and went over to bye a pair.

"That will be twenty dollars. (Does anyone know what the money is called in Vale is called?) Penny lowered her head so the vendor couldn't see her eyes the bright green morphing into electronic red as she scanned them full force. Satisfied that they were a really good pair she paid the man but he seemed surprised and did a double take like he saw the weirdest thing. "Im sorry but weren't your eyes green?" Penny just barely managed to keep herself from freaking out and blinked really fast eyes returning to green to fast for the man to tell the difference. "Eh, oh sorry must have just been my imagination." Penny chuckled and left putting on the sun glasses to hide her eyes as they turned red again and she scanned as far and wide as her ocular sensors would allow. She suddenly stopped when her scanners detected hostile intent.

She didnt know how it worked but as far as she could tell and her father had explained it she detected aura that a person was trying to for any purpose and since aura was part mental energy hence why some people develop physic powers. It detected the mental energies with hostile intent focused on her. Penny scanned hard and found two signatures a man around the age of his early twenties and a thirty year old slightly obese man with a crazed look in his eyes that made Penny's skin crawl.

She tried to put some distance between her and the two men but they followed her in secret but Penny was well aware of them. She sighed knowing this was a problem, she needed to get rid of them before she started to glitch up again.

* * *

David's and Julius' room

Jaune created a hand that opened and closed the door as he set some of the food down and began to eat his own. "So buddy how you feeling?" David did a series of hand motions which Jaune to, David rarely spoke because his birth defects had left him bedridden and mute talking was just weird to him. That said he sometimes spoke in the middle of a fight to taunt his foes. "so we have combat class today in preparation for the tournament between Beacon and the three other schools from the other kingdoms so here." Jaune handed David a strange weapon to say the least. It looked like a regular guitar except that the body was a massive double bladed axe head. David accepted it and with the press of a button the weapon mecha-shifted into a giant one sided axe with a long handle and sinister blood red spikes on the back.

David got out of bed Julius having already left and opened his closet staring at the massive collection of clothes. "i still can't believe you learned tailoring." Jaune nearly swallowed his food down the wrong end. "And whats that supposed to mean?" David laughed and even Jaune had to admit his voice was angelic. It was appropriate considering he was the archangel of war. "Nothing just think of it this way you'll never be able to leave your bed if women find out you can made clothes." Jaune swallowed nervously sure he loved the female form in almost all its flavors, even he didn't have that kind of stamina. "Point taken see you there." David rolled his eyes as he heard Jaune exit. He decided to go with the as he called it three belt shirt. It was a black simple long sleeve shirt with three belt one around the collar one across his chest from his right shoulder to left hip and one at the bottom of the shirt.

David sighed as even with the belts sewn into the fabric it felt so comfortable. The next was the pants a simple grayish blue pair of jeans a chain a few centimeters thick as a belt. The shoes were next and the had a simple dark blue with white designs on it and red laces. David sighed feeling the comfort it brought. Jaune was more than just the team leader he was also the medic and tailor not to mention gadgeteer. The guy just had to do anything he could. David took off the shirt and put it on his bed and noticed the small devices Jaune had left for him in the chair he'd been sitting in they even had a note attached. 'This is the new aura beacon I've recently improved. As well as a quantum separator.' David read the brief instructions and raised an eyebrow.

Apparently after that aura construct and alternate world fiasco Jaune had figured out how to create a device that allowed for a pocket dimension to form creating a space to house extra objects and could even mesh with clothes in order to stay hidden and could even self repair. 'Huh so thats how he always pulled stuff out from behind his back.' David flipped the shirt over to see Jaune had even made hidden flaps for his wings that way they could exit and retract without damaging the shirt. David did as the instructions suggested and placed the quantum separator on his shirt and pressed the blue button. He wasn't disappointed as the cross shaped device fused into the shirt creating a design of a Nevermore soaring through the air a thunderstorm with blood red lightning raging in the background out lining the creature.

'Dammit he's good i mean i know that but he's really good.' David put the shirt back on and gabbed his axe and with another press of the button it mecha shifted into a small baton that he attached to the chain-belt. David gabbed the aura beacon and pressed the black button and was gone in a flash.

* * *

Ozpin

"and you're sure it was her?" His contact had found something "Yes sir it was her she matched the description perfectly." Ozpin nodded it was good news but unfortunately he'd need time to confirm it. "Send over a sketch or photograph for confirmation ASAP." Jaune would want to know about this as soon as he was sure the lead was solid. "Yes sir." With that the man hung up the phone and sighed this was good things were definitely looking up now so that means something had to go wrong. 'The question is just what.'

* * *

PENNY

She stared down the two men as her swords levitated around her the thin almost invisible strings moving to slice them to pieces without them knowing. The swords were multiple gray-colored blades, with a luminous green power symbol at the center of the bronze-colored hilt, and a green line running parallel to one side. The blades can fold into a more compact gun-like shape, which were normally stored within a mechanical backpack but Penny had lost it when separated from her father. "Who are you two?" the crazed man stepped forward giggling like a maniac. "Is doesn't matter all you need to know is we're gonna cut you up ad deliver the pieces to our boss." The younger man seemed to have a problem with what he said but made no comment.

Penny stared the man down her demeanor not betraying the fear she felt. "We'll see about that." The wires moved and in an instant tried to cut the two into pieces but they jumped up and avoided it. "Enough games the younger one said putting on his mask. He charged towards Penny and drew his sword faster than she could react but one of her blades blocked the attack, he sheath his sword and jumped over the two blades that speared the ground instead. Penny turned around but when she did she felt searing pain in he back as the obese one sliced diagonally with a meat cleaver. "What the what?" He kicked Penny away before Adam could react. "What are you doing? We need her alive."

"listen for the last time the name is sundowner remember it. Besides i, not to sure its even alive to begin with." Sundowner pointed to Penny as she rose up the flesh knitting and repairing but it did nothing to hide the metallic spine until finally that two was covered showing only bare skin underneath. "Just what do you reckon we're dealing with then huh kid?" Adam for the life of him didn't get it. "I don't know but we need to take it down. Penny turned ready to fight but took one step and fell sparks flying as she tried to regain control. "Looks like this is our chance." Adam quickly hand cuffed Penny while she was in to much pain to move. "I don't know what that was but lets go." Sundowner lifted Penny up noticing her chest was suddenly bigger. "Well what do ya know this things got hidden accessories." Adam didn't know what he meant but didn't care as far as he did he could do anything he wanted to that thing as long as he kept his end of the deal.

What they didnt know was they were seen. The man the vendor she'd met was Ozpin's contact and had taken pictures and film of the whole debacle. "This is bad i need to inform Ozpin quick." The man gathered the surveillance equipment and hurried to Beacon to deliver the information directly.

* * *

BEACON

"the unit this day will be about fighting at a disadvantage so all fights will be two against one." Several students looked excited Jaune, Julius, and Blake looked bored. "First we must introduce a new student." David walked onto the stage the teachers were using. "This is David Arcwing. He was admitted later than the rest of you due to health problems but now he's fine he's a new species of Faunus that you will need to be familiar with in order to truly get to know him so David if you would." David turned around as his back bulged and his scarlet wings burst out of his shirt from the flaps in his shirt. "As you can see he is a rare species of bird Faunus the first of many hopefully." David nodded to the teacher and flapped his wings displacing massive amounts of air as he flew and landed next to Jaune. "Nice man." David nodded and they bumped forearms. "Now then people will be chosen at random so lets begin.

The teacher reached into a lottery. "Jaune Deus Arc." A picture of Jaune appeared on a giant screen along with some of his personal information. Jaune winced as every Faunus in the crowd near him backed away giving him and David a very wide berth. "Vs Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee." Jaune sighed at the irony that despite being able to wipe the floor with both of the girls he really was at a disadvantage. The board lit up again showing everyone Blake's race was listed as Faunus. Even as the crowd dispersed Jaune could feel murderous intent for him, but people were sending sympathetic or horrified looks at Blake as he stood across from her and Weiss. Both of them seemed to focused on the fight not Jaune could hear the crowds none to silent whispers. 'He's an Arc that cant be right could it? He has to be blonde hair blue eyes and look at his aura levels he's an Arc alright. Why would they let murderers like him in this school. That Blake girl has to get out of there who knows what that monster will do to her.'

Jaune tried to tune them out but it was all the same. He just couldn't handle it and he pulled out his family sword from its sheathe making every Faunus freeze. He tried to steady his breathe as he slowly sheathe the sword. It was all for nil though as he felt the staring increase and the whispers returned rattling his skull. 'Thats the kin slayer the Arc family sword, he's definitely an Arc.' "SHUT UP!" Jaune's aura flared granting his wish and removed the audiences ability to speak as dropped to his knees trying to stop the pounding in his chest. It eventually calmed and he stood up wiping the sweat from his face And giving people the power of speech again not that they used it. "Now then lets begin." Weiss and Blake gave him worried looks as they got ready. Apparently they'd already had a plan as several doppelgängers of Blake appeared rushing forward.

Jaune backed away blocking blades noticing the ground behind then was freezing over into an ice field as the advanced. Jaune smirked despite being forced back by the flurry of blade. 'They've made better progress that ever i almost think they're trying to impress me. Jaune felt his back collide with the wall and cursed before using all his speed to duck under the multitude of blades leaving an afterimage that was impaled with extreme prejudice. Blake looked horrified at what she'd done while the Faunus in the crowd cheered but everyone stopped when they heard wings flapping. Everyone stared up as Jaune floated in the air with wings made of aura. "You know, if you and a bunch of girls want to gang up on me i'll more than happily indulge you." Everyone who understood what Jaune meant blushed at the brazen flirting. Jaune landed and skated along the ice towards the two ignoring Blake's clones as he charged.

Jaune leapt over Weiss glyph and righted himself midair and thrust his legs down as the pair jumped back Jaune easily left a massive crater in the ground ice destroyed. Jaune jumped out and skated around Weiss as she drew Myrtenaster and charged straight at Jaune. He slid under her and through the Doppelgängers and flew into the air this time without the aura wings. "This is ridiculous i cant fight like i usually would and anything short of fighting at full strength is insulting, man if i was someone else then i wouldn't have this problem right now." Jaune paused as he remembered he was a reality warper. "Duhhh" Jaune exclaimed slapping his forehead with his palm. Jaune's arms went forward and a ball of energy formed in between Jaune fired and the energy smashed into the ground kicking up tons of frost and sleet.

Jaune dropped down knowing that this was either a good plan or a retarded one. 'Oh well not like any plan survives first contact anyway.' Jaune thought as white fire enveloped him. Everyone waited for the dust to settle as Blake and her doppelgängers surrounded Weiss as she used her power to clear it away and refreeze the field. The real Blake was behind Weiss waiting for an attack. Her cat ears twitched and see raised Gambol Shroud blocking to her shock an all to familiar scythe. It retreated into the dust as Blake adjusted her position not understanding what was happening. Two shots from Ember Celica impacted two of her clones to Weiss' right destroying them and alerting Weiss to the situation they were in. A distinct whistling sound was heard and two shots of dust ball impacted the three clones left. Weiss and Blake stood back to back as they waited for a sign of attack.

They didnt have to wait long as Magnhild smashed down on top of their position and the explosion cleared away the rest of the snow in the air. "Nora?!" True to form there on one knee holding Magnhild was one Nora Valkyrie. Before anyone could say anything else Nora looked at the two and smirked she turned around to face them as white fire enveloped her and suddenly there was Ren firing StormFlower right at them. Weiss jumped into the air to avoid the bullets and Ren smirked white fire enveloping him and Pyrrha took his place. A black field surrounded Akouo and Pyrrha shot like a rocket faster than Weiss could defend herself slamming the front of her shield into Weiss' face. Weiss landed on her back as Pyrrha floated in the air above her. "You know if i knew more guys i would probably feel less creepy morphing so much."

Pyrrha was enveloped in white fire and Ethan landed next to Weiss who was nursing her sore head. "You feeling okay Snow Angel?" Weiss mock glared at the 'kid' sitting next to her. "Is that a yes?" Weiss grinned at him like a predator and 'Ethan' started to sweat. "Please don't freeze my ears off." Weiss shook her head no and 'Ethan' changed into Ruby whom then used her speed to get behind Blake. "I don't suppose i could ask you for help?" Blake smiled coyly as two clones appeared flanking 'Ruby'. "'Sigh' I thought not." the clones charged as Ruby deployed Crescent Rose and swung diagonally locking blades while the other went to spear her. Ruby pouted and pressed the trigger pushing herself back away from the clone and dodging the second ones attack but she fell on her rear as she miscalculated.

"Cant we all just get along i mean come on wheres the love." The two clones stared at each other before shrugging and Blake face faulted when her clones started to make out in front of everyone. "Thats not at all what i meant. But I'm kinda glad this is happening." 'Ruby' paused while she registered what she'd just said. 'Man its creepy to say that with Ruby's voice.' Ruby pulled herself up as the clones started to grope each other and swapping saliva and used Crescent Rose to cut though them both. Earning a groan of disappointment from Weiss. "Okay this is just getting even more ridiculous." Ruby's eyes turned blue and she sped over to the two before turning into Yang. "Don't worry it'll only burn like fire!" 'Yang' delivered several fast and powerful punches to her two opponents before kicking them both away and raising her arms up before slamming into them into the ground calling out a massive blast of electrical force from the sky and frying both her opponents. The buzzer sounded meaning Yang was the winner and white fire exploded out leaving Jaune in her place.

"Well all thing considered it technically worked so good plan." Jaune helped the two girls up and they left the field as the teachers stared. "Um next match up please?" Just then a massive black and white boulder slammed into the field and morphed changing into a strange creature. It stood on reversed knees and had a lithe lower body while the torso was giant and muscular it had a reptilian head that had a pointed snout and its two massive arms ended in two fingered hands that almost went to its feet. It had bone white plates on its chest forearms shins and back. "An Altus adaptiod!" Jaune Julius and David all shouted at once before jumping out of the bleachers and each run up to face the creatures front. "This isnt good." David nodded as his baton changed into a one sided two handed axe. Jaune drew his blades as fire and lightning began to dance around Julius. The creature opened is eyes and roared charging what it knew was the biggest threat. Jaune braced himself as the creature charged.

* * *

City of Vale a few minutes earlier.

'im a great stow away, ha classic." Son Wukong ate a banana as he sat on the roof after losing the police. 'If only they knew i outranked them.' Son was about to take another bite when he noticed a ship flying high over beacon it was a high flyer that was made for stealth and surprise attacks he watched it as it positioned itself high above Beacons cloud bank and dropped a small object from its hull. 'That looks like trouble.' Son threw his banana off the roof of the building ignoring the yell of indignation from what sounded like a country hick and reached around to his quantum separator and pulled out a small rod Son pressed the button on top and the rod broke apart seemingly turning into dust in his hand before he threw it into the air and it formed a cloud like substance. Son jumped onto the 'cloud' as it sailed towards Beacon. 'Jaune you are a genius.' He thought as he flew towards the carnage.

* * *

And scene i try to make sure that everything that happens be they background events or otherwise are connected so that every little thing ties together so pay attention for reference okay.


End file.
